Mockingjay: My Version
by KaidaHara
Summary: We all know the real Mockingjay book but we all hate it. Or at least it dose not go the way we want. Dose everyone remeber the lie Peeta told at the interview about Katniss. Well what if it was true? What if is a queston that I asked angain and angain...
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the first fanfiction I ever wrote. When I was 14 I decided that Mockingjay was a bit of a disappointment for the ending of the Hunger Games Trilogy. There for I made my own. Due to my bad grammar and spelling as a freashmen in high school I am currently working my way threw the chapters to fix the issue. If it has been proof read there will be a note at the top saying ((Improved version)). The story line will not change. Thank you so much for reading :)**

* * *

><p>District 13 is not dead. The truth is it's very much alive. I have lived in this place for about a week and a half of pure torture. When Peeta could be dyeing, I lie in a warm bed in the underground wonder world known as District 13. Every time I think of his face tears run down my cheeks. On the other hand Gale is here and so is Prim. Without them I doubt I would have made it this long without Peeta.<p>

Currently, I reside in the hospital of District 13 instead of one of the small apartments my remaining family lives in. I was assigned room 533 all to my, super special Miss. Mockingjay, self. Further down the hall is a heart-broken Finnick. It seemed he was always in love with Annie, a past victor of District 4, and had known her for years before even participating in the games. But like Peeta, we're not even sure if she's even alive anymore. Now he just sits on his bed tying knots in a piece of rope to make the time fly by less painfully. While the health of us victors seems to be the doctor's number one care Beetee was wheeled out of the hospital the minuet he opened his eyes. I don't see much of him except for the occasional hello in the halls. But rumor says that he will be paralyzed from the waist down for the rest of his life. The only reason that I'm here is that they need to keep the all powerful "Mockingjay" in good health. And at the current moment I feel as if I would need to rush to puke out my guts. My personal doctor, Kendra Nest (a top doctor in 13), tells me she's not sure what the problem currently is but they are narrowing it down. My hope is to get a diagnosis as soon as possible.

Kendra reminds me of Cinna in a strange way. When she is upset all of that frustration goes into her work, just like Cinna use to be. And even if you stand in the same room as her you get a comforting feeling in the pit of your heart, again just like Cinna. It is hard to explain, but even if Cinna is... gone... with Kendra I feel he is still alive and here with me.

As for Haymitch, let's just say he's not all about the no alcohol rule. But still finds time in his "busy scheduled" to visit me everyday with updates on everything. Well at least everything he is willing to tell me because I can sense he is holding information back. He probably feels like he is doing me a favor. But the less I know the more I stress. I don't believe Haymitch understands the concept of _love._

"So how's our Mockingjay, sweetheart?" he says with a signature grin, beaming with sarcasm, as I am waking up from a mid-day nap.

Still a bit tired I just glare at him. "Well your Mockingjay feels like crap," I answer preparing to make a mad dash to the adjoined bathroom if needed.

"Still sick?" he asks the obvious.

"Yes. But you know Kendra says I'm not sick. Just-"

"I heard it a million times before," he said cutting me off, "No tempter. Nothing that seems wrong. But still you still feel sick to your stomach."

I could not help but smile as Haymich tried to emanate Kendra's voice. I hate to be mean to someone who treats me like a daughter more then my own mom, but I swear it was her voice for a second.

"Well, sweetheart, sick or not meetings are still required. We all just want to stair at your pretty face. You're like the little poster child for the _rebellion_."

I cringed at the word. I don't even remember how the country got to this point of hopelessness."Okay," I pause and think about some filmier blue eyes in pain, and like always I ask, "Is there any news about Peeta?"

"Sweetheart, you are becoming predictable and predictability is death in this world," he exhaled a deep breath, "Though... I guess you have the right to know that the Capitol has announced Peeta's death this morning."

I gasped at the words. Before I know it tears ran down my cheeks with my heart pounding like a drum. "no... No NO!" I kept shouting. Haymitch walked over to the door and slammed it shut causing me to silence.

"Now listen to me carefully," Haymitch whispered as he grabbed both of my arms. Looked at the closed door as if afraid we are being spied on, "We think the he is alive. See Peeta is the perfect bate for you, Katniss. Killing him would be a huge mistake, and we know that some of our spies have been in contact with Peeta recently."

I looked at him trough the tears. "Are we going to rescue him and the others," I asked. My voice sounded like a little girl and even cracked on him.

"I don't know. It is just an idea right now. Coin doesn't want the mission to happen, but on the up side everyone in the meetings volunteer for it whenever the subject is brought up ."

"Haymitch, I don't think I could live another day or even an hour without him! Haymitch, listen to me! I can't even try to be the Mockingjay without him! And we both know Finnick is the same way about Annie!" I must have either been annoying or effective because Haymich just stormed out of the room.

The days passed like years. With broken hearts me and Finnick spent a lot of time keeping each other company. It just so happens tying knots really clam the nerves although it did chip of the last of the flame like nail polish off my nails that Cinna did before the interview. Gale tried to see me as much as possible ,but he's kept busy maintaining official responsibilities and meetings.

Then I got my first call to help with the war.

"Now Katniss," reminded Coin, "just read the script over there and look into the camera."

They were trying to film me and the others rescued from the arena for some type of media hack, and unfortunately I was the first victim up. In my Mockingjay armor, as they called it (created by Cinna), I stood out in the cold of the upper sector of District 13.

"Okay," I said as my voice trembled a little. For some one who has been in two Hunger Games I sure do hate the camera. The camera man, in his insect like outfit, signaled that the torturous machine was once again rolling and I had to start. "People of Penam," I read with a shaking voice, "I am Katniss Evergreen…"

After I got about a minute and a half through my part the script I arrived to the word_ Peeta_. That's when I finally broke down. I was screaming, crying, and begging for Peeta all at the same time. That was until Kendra decided I should go last out of the rescued victors.

First, Finnick did fine, I think even Coin had a tear in her hawk like eyes. Then Beetee did ok. Now once again I had to go into the spotlight. I tried to beg against it ,but Coin was getting annoyed and by the looks of it so was Haymitch. He stomped right up to me and yelled, "Get a grip on yourself, Katniss! Now go out there and read that script!"

The one thing I hate more than the Capitol was Haymitch's fat mouth telling me what to do. But before I had time to say a word I was dragged straight to my death. Still mad I ignored the script and said what I thought. "People of Penam," I started, "We should not tolerate the Capitol any longer. They kill us, they steal from us. And what do we get? Our children murdered over and over again in the idiotic Hunger Games. It is finally time to say what we think about them. With no more fear to tell our opinion. I once even heard of a nation relying on the concept of the freedom of speech. And as for you people of the Capitol, you disgust me. While us people in the districts starve to death, you eat till you are full then throw it up to eat some more. And Snow... I have not forgotten you. You stole my Peeta away from me. I promise not only will I kill you personally for all the deaths you have caused, but for stealing Peeta I will make it painful and slow. And as for me. To you I'm this all powerful Mockingjay, but to me I'm just Katniss Everdeen. I have been on fire and survived the Hunger Games twice. I have even fallen in love with Peeta Mellark, yet I am only 17 years of age. I have been through more and seen more then all of you Capitol people combined. Good-bye and trust me the odds are no longer in your favor."

With that said I stomped inside with Kendra at my heels. I could see Haymitch's expression towards Coin as I left. It was along the line of I told you so or now wasn't that better than before.

After that aired I was occasionally called to a meeting or something. But I still was lost without Peeta. Then things changed. I was called to another meeting after a full month of living in the place called District 13.

"Now as we know spies have confirmed that Peeta is alive along with victors, Annie and Johanna in the Capitol's prisons," said Coin. I was surprised at the news it was the first time I heard it. But I did not allow my face to show my feelings. " They are in a top security prison. So in order to keep them safe and have a better fighting chance in the war we are going to send a small party of around 5 people to rescue them. Any volunteers?"

Everyone decided to raise their hands simultaneously, even me. Then Haymitch, who was still sitting in a chair without a hand raised, spoke up, "Okay. We _all_ know that we _all_ want to help out, but what we need to do is find people that will be the best in this mission," he looks at me, "Katniss, you're still in the hospital so you're out. Gale, we all know that you're not Peeta's biggest fan but you're strong and smart. So you get no choice, your in. I think Dr. Nest should come to because we don't know if anyone has or will get any injuries. Now Coin you can pick two people for the mission. Oh, and I am going to lead this thing."

I could tell Coin was annoyed with Haymitch for appointing himself leader already and choosing over half of the people going. Reluctantly she looked at a small girl with blond hair and a guy that has the same hair and crystal blue eyes, "Noel. Allen. You can go with them. And Haymitch the hovercraft leaves in five days. Plan wisely. Meeting over."

I was shocked at how fast these meetings went by. As if Peeta's rescue meant nothing. But one thing's for sure, when that hovercraft leaves in a few days, it will leave with me. Sick or not.

A few days later I was in my room, staring at the pearl Peeta gave me, when Kendra came in.

"Katniss ,sweetie," Kendra said coming to my bed using her sweet voice. This meant one thing, something was wrong. "We are going to take a test to try to find what's wrong with you. If that's ok."

"Fine. But whatever this is I'm sure it won't go away before they leave for Peeta."

"I know, but the sooner we get to the bottom of this, the sooner you get to see him."

Still depressed I carried on with the test. When waiting for the results I kept asking Kendra what the test was for. But if she heard me she did not let me catch on. Finally, the results came as she read over the papers.

"Katniss, the test turned out positive."

"That great," I said sarcastically, "So what is wrong with me?"

"Katniss, I don't know how to tell you this but that was a pregnancy test."


	2. Chapter 2

**((Improved Version))**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>"Katniss, I don't know how to tell you this but that was a pregnancy test," Kendra said biting her tongue.<p>

Tears streamed down my face as I heard the words. "How…How could that be?"

"I think you know, Katniss. Is there anything you wanted to tell me?" Kendra asked like a worried mother.

I did not know how to tell her how me and Peeta just did _it_ the night before our interviews. How we were afraid of each other dying and being separated forever. Even the conversation we had before it happened...

_"Katniss, I want you to live. I love you," Peeta said as he held my hand tightly. _

_"I know," I said thinking about Haymitch's deal with me and how I promised not to tell. "But... Peeta…"_

_"No Katniss. Let me talk. I need you to live. That's we need sponsors." His face was dead serious but he avoided eye contact. _

_"What? Peeta, what in the world are you talking about?" _

_"I'm saying we need rich sponsors and there are plenty of them here in the Capitol. And the Capitol loves these star-cross lovers. We need them to love them even more. We need them to love _US_."_

_"I don't get it. We are already getting married. What else can we do?"_

_He looked at me with his teary blue eyes. Then it hit me. I just kept repeating no._

_"Katniss, you need to 'have' a baby. Our baby," he warned me._

_"Peeta, I will not get pregnant! I'm just 17." I was screaming and it's a wonder no one heard us._

_"I know that, but the Capitol won't know that. They'll believe anything."_

_He had a point. And then he kissed me and somewhere along the way everything became more than just a kiss. I'm not sure what the reason was. It could be the fact that we would die Monday. Or it could be making that lie into truth (I never did hear Peeta tell a lie anyways). Or maybe it was love. I still don't know why we did it. It just happened. And when he claimed I was pregnant it was just apart of a lie (but as I said even if Peeta does not know it, he never lies)._

All I could do now was cry. I just looked at Kendra with my gray eyes glazed over with tears. She seems to understand my pain.

"Katniss, who is the father?" she asked even though I'm sure she knew who.

"Peeta," I said through the sobs. Then I let all my pain out. All my frustration and sadness I had kept build up. Some of it I am sure was influenced from the pregnancy hormones. Kendra just cradled me in her arms till I fell asleep. I laid there dreaming of my childhood with my father. Then of me and Peeta with our unborn child. Let's hope there nothing alike.

When I awoke it was because of morning sickness the following morning I dashed in the bathroom then took a shower. When I came out I realized that Haymitch was sitting on a chair in my room. He must have been there for a while because I did not here the door open when I was in the bathroom.

"As I said before, sweetheart, you are predictable."He must have seen the puzzled excretion on my face because he added to his sentence."So how's the baby?"

"Fine," I said with my hand instinctively on my stomach even though I was not even showing yet. "Haymitch please let me go on the mission tomorrow. I can be a huge help and-"

He cut me off saying, "There is no way you are coming, Sweetheart. We need the Mockingjay healthy and that means a healthy pregnancy."

"But please!" I begged running towards him. I was hysterical with tears.

"No!" he yelled and we kept yelling as we always do when we make each other mad. But this time there was no Peeta to break up the fight. Finally when it was to the point that Haymitch almost punched me in the stomach Kendra came scrambling in. I kind of feel sorry for her now for having to break us two up like a bunch of 5 year olds.

"Now you look here you two," she screamed. "I want you, Haymitch, not to threaten any pregnant women. Much less the girl you call "the Mockingjay" ,and you Katniss Everdeen," she said looking at me, her eyes softened in sink with her voice, "You need to realize that even if you weren't pregnant you are just _too_ important to be put in a situation like that."

We were all quite and stared at each other for a few minutes. Until Haymitch just left the room without a word. Then Kendra and I were alone.

"I'm afraid," I whispered. "I don't want to know Peeta is suffering anymore. I want to have him here and hold him close and tell him I love him over and over again." I sat on my bed because I was starting to feel a bit dizzy from the fight.

"Katniss, the best way to keep Peeta safe is to let us complete the mission. And a pregnant teenager trying to save the love of her life won't help. Not to mention that teenager has not had the proper nutrition for a pregnant woman for over a month."

As much as I hate to admit me wrong, she had a point. "I know. Just…just let me sleep."

For the rest of the day I stayed in my bed in room 533. Finnick kept me company for a while till he had to do some work for his part of the rebellion. He never mentioned the baby ,but I could tell he knew by the way he would glance at my abdomen every few minutes. Then Prim came happy about the news of her becoming an aunt. She, like always, came with Mom because they both got off work for the hospital at the same time. But Mom kept to herself with a few small comments here and there till they left. Then came supper, and because I refused to eat earlier in the day supper was made mandatory by Kendra to keep me and the baby healthy. I could not fall asleep that night because when I did I would dream of Peeta dying. So I stayed awake thinking on how I was to get on that hovercraft.


	3. Chapter 3

**((Improve Version))**

**Thanks for the reviews and I can promise I will try to update this a lot. If you have not review then do so because I love hearing them. THANKS SO MUCH! :D**

* * *

><p><em>Running, ruinning, running! I looked behind me and saw the 21 mutts chasing me. The 21 mutts that killed Cato and almost killed Peeta and I. No wait where's Peeta!<em>

_I looked ahead of me and there was my Peeta. His eyes were blank and he was thin to the bone, like an orphan child on the streets of District 12. Someone pushed him to his knees. I looked closely at that face and saw... no it can't... it was..._

_"SNOW YOU LET HIM GO!" I screamed, still running._

_He only laghted and poined a gun to Peeta's head._

_"NO! NO DON'T!" I screamed but when I tried to run faster Peeta got further away and the mutts got closer. I closed my eyes as the tears fell. _

_Then Snow yelled, "You have to wake up, Katniss! WAKE UP!" _

_I couldn't understand... then I heard the gun go off._

I opened my eyes, but instead of seeing Peeta dead on the ground I saw Kendra hovering over me. She kept saying, "Katniss. Wake up, Katniss. Wake up..."

Seeing her didn't frighten me, but then I looked up at the clock on the wall. It read 5:30 a.m.

"Your ok," she said in a soothing voice, "It was only a nightmear."

"I-I'm ok," I said half asleep and catching my breath.

"Are you sure?" she asked, wiping the tears from my cheek.

This was the first I noticed I was crying, but I nodded then asked, "Kendra, shouldn't you be on the mission?"

"Katniss, I'm so sorry..."

"What are you sorry about?" I asked but anger was starting to find its way in my voice. That mission was suppose to happen. Peeta was supposes to be with me.

"The mission was canceled."

"Why?" I growled in anger.

"Haymich grew sick last night," she explained.

Sick? Sick? I can't believe he would let Peeta die just because he dose not feel good. Of course he doesn't want to save him! It was me he rescued from the games, not Peeta. Oh, he's going to get it now! If he thought normal Katniss was a pain, just wait till super hormonal Katniss get her hand on him!

"Katniss, calm down," said Kendra seeing the fiery rage in my eyes, "There is not need to do anything rash."

But I didn't listen to her. I just got up and ran to his apartment room. I expected Kendra or someone to come after me, but no one ever came. Finally, I came to his door and opened it.

It smelled just like his home... a dumpster. And his interior decorating matched the stench. On his couch laid a moaning lump of fleash. I turned on the lights and the groning got louder.

"Turn off the lights," a horse voice called out.

"No," I growled, "How could you let Peeta stay in the Capitol for a second longer? They're killing him!"

"Yeah," Haymich moaned, "And this is killing me."

"It's not my fault that you got drunk! I can't believe you broke those rules! No, wait! I can believe that a person like you would-"

"I didn't drink," he clarified running his figures thew his greasy hair.

"What?" I said starting to calm down.

"I said I've been clean for two weeks," he repeated the idea.

"We came here a month ago. Maybe more."

"Your point?" he asked with his face buried in his pillow.

"Then how are you sick?" I questioned. Softly I closed his door. My body was fully submerged into the darkness.

"Poison."

"Food poison?"

"No the kind of poison that comes with a skull and cross bones."

Now that I think about it, I've never seen Haymitch actually sick. Just a lot of annoying hangovers.

"Who would poison you?"

He didn't answer. Instead he threw something over his shoulder that landed right in front of me on top of a half eaten sandwich. Or was it pizza? I picked it up and examined it closely. It was a bronze disk the size of bottle cap. On one side it showed a mining ax and some coal and on the other the number 12. It was a half dollar in District 12. Every district has it's own currency to make moving from one district to the next harder and to give old people in the Capitol something to do, collect coins. COIN!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter is short, but I'm really busy today and felt this was an ok spot to stop. (hmmm spot and stop are so similar... LOL :D) Thanks!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**((Improved Version))**

**I love reading the reviews and what to say one thing. Coin is a girl not a guy. The character is completely canon. Just to let you know (how many of you have read all the books?... I HAVE :D) Also GO TEAM PEETA!**

* * *

><p>I gripped onto the coin and ran out the door. Unfortunately, I tripped over some garbage.<p>

"KEEP THE NOICE DOWN, SWEETHEART!" yelled Haymitch with his dirty sheets over his head.

I didn't care about that, all I wanted was to get my hands on Coin's neck for stopping that mission. She's no better than Snow in my mind. I stood up, being careful of the pieces of glass on the floor, then dashed out the door. Down the metal halls and to the room labeled **Office A**. Then I swung the door open.

"Hello, Katniss," Coin said without even looking up from her paper work.

"Poison? Really? That's what you do to keep Peeta away from me!" I screamed. From the past 24 hours of learning I'm pregnant I've learn only one thing; If you make a pregnant women mad, sleep with one eye open.

"I have no idea what your rambling about. If you'll close the door without a sound it might refresh my memory."

I glared at her, but complied with her demand. Slowly I closed the door that made a soft squeaking sound. When it click shut I spoke, "Why do you want Peeta gone? Why do you want me to suffer any longer?"

She put her hands together and looked up, "It's nothing to do with either of you."

"But-" I started.

"Let me finish," she warned like a school teacher, "I need you to do something for me, Katniss."

"What?" I said still weary of her snake like perspective.

"I very well can't put you on the front line of the war. I doubt anyone you know or don't would allow that. Yet you could still be of _some_ value to me," she said with a sly smile in her face and putting her hands together.

"And that would be?" I asked confused yet getting a suspicion.

"Have you ever heard of the expression 'the dog follows the bacon'?" she asked. Her long maniqued nails stood out from her military outfit as they clicked the desk in front of her.

I nodded in understanding.

"Well let's say for instance the people of Penam are the dog and you, Katniss, are the bacon. When the Capitol used you for the Hunger Games people stayed more loyal to the Capitol for many reasons."

"What reasons would that be?" I asked wondering were she was going with all this talk about bacon. I was starting to get really hungry.

"Oh, you know. The Capitol's people fell in love with you and Peeta and the Districts need hope. Or in this case a Mockingjay. They never really started the rebellion, other then a fight here or there, until you were in our hands. Not only are you hope to them, but they feel the need to protect you like kin."

"What dose this have to do with Peeta?" I growled at her.

"What are star-crossed lovers when they are no longer star-crossed?" she asked as if it where difficult to answer.

I wanted to say, they're in a fairy tale, but I kept my mouth shut.

"I'm not saying you can never meet again, but the Capitol's people have not followed the bacon quite yet. Just think how a grieving teenager, who's carrying the child of the man she loves, Katniss, your pain will help the war."

Whatever trick she was playing, I wasn't falling for it. "What if Peeta really dose die?"

"But what if he doesn't? Don't you think he would much rather want you safe here? I think he would be devastated to find out his love had a miscarriage," she said in such a calm voice.

My hand instinctively went to my abdomen as I said, "How can you be so...so heartless?"

"Do we have a deal?" Coin smiled snakeishly.

"On one condition."

"Oh yes? And what's that?"

"I'll be your puppet if no one get's hurt. At least no one that never had it coming."

"Agreed."

"Wait, one last thing... I kill Snow."

She tilted her head slightly. "I feel your not the one to be bargaining in this situation, Katniss."

"How about flip a _coin_ for it?" I asked showing her the half dollar between my fingers.

"A coin? Seems fitting for me," she sang devilishly.

"Good," I said flipping the coin in the air then gripping it in my fist agian.

"Katniss."

"Yes?" I asked reaching for the door.

"I hope your not camera shy."

"Why?"

"You leave for the ruins of District 12 tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much! I know the Annie is spelled wrong and stuff so I spelled it right in this chapter. Keep up with the reviews I look forward to reading each and everyone. :D**

It was noon by the time I found my way to my room. Silant. Scared. Confussed.

What just happened, I thought. Had I really said ok to this.

I walked into my room and Finnick as there sitting on my bed. He looks thinner then he did in the games. Not once has he worked out or anything. Other then tie knots, he crys, I think for Annie. He looked up at me so slight that his sea green eyes were reveald from there normal hiding place of bronze colored hair.

"I need to talk," he said. I was suprised by him saying anything. From the time we arrived here I think a total of 10 words has been spoken from his mouth."I-I don't know why but I need to talk to someone."

"I'll listen to you," I said sitting on my bed as I left the doorway to enter the dark room.

"It's about Annie."

"You really loved her, didn't you?" I asked with only the hall light aluminating the room, leaving shadows on our faces.

"Love. I really _love_ her."

"Sorry."

"No it's fine. You know the year Annie was in the games, it was my year to mentor along with Mags. I was only 19 and she was 17, but it was love at first sight. It was also before she went"

He stoped like he couldn't come to the word, crazy.

He started agian, "Before she went _away_..."

_I sat on the platform wanting this entire hunger games buissness to just STOP! I was not even listening till the plump man who would act as our escort said he was about to draw the boys name. Even then I did not listen. I only saw a boy no more then 16 come up. He was skinny and pale, most likely rich family and not working for the fishing boats. Then the man anounced the girl tribute._

_"Annie Cresta! Welcome to the Games!" the man shouted (I really should of learned his name, but I called him pig which suited him fine). The lights were layed on a small girl, Annie. She was beautiful yet startled to hear her name. Then she took a deep breath and walked towards the stage in confadince, her dark brown hair flowing behind her and her deep green eyes looking straight. I could tell I was going to like the 70th Hunger Games._

_On the train for supper was the first time I spoke to her._

_"Hi, it's Odair. Finnick Odair," I said looking her straight in the eyes._

"You know, Katniss," he said with a slight smile, "Thinking back, the Capitol had me so brained washed, that to get a girl I thought all I had to do was nod and wave. But Annie was diffrent..."

_"I know what your name is," she said pushing past me to the table._

_"Oh you do? So do you remeber seeing me in the Games?" I asked still giving that cocky smile. This saying always nocked the Capitol girls dead. Or was it the other way around? Nocking each other dead just to answer me._

_"Yes, in the 65th games you made shiskabobs out of half the people," she said bearly giving me the time of day._

_Then the tribute boy came and pulled out her chair for her and she sat down._

_That supper she tried her hardest not to talk to me. When I did try to say something Mags would give me the death glear. This continued the whole trip to the Capitol. But I was her mentor. And weather she liked it or not she would have to talk to me sooner or later._

_"So you two are being trained seprate, ok?" I announced at the brakefast table of the 4th story, Training Building._

_"What! We don't even get a choice?" yelled Annie standing form her chair._

_"Look, I doubt you want each other to know all your moves. If you want to have show-and-tell do it on your own time."_

_She said back down, yet still angry."Fine"_

_I grabed a roll from a basket then walked out the room. As I pasted Annie, I wispred, "Can't wait." I'm kind of suprised she didn't slap me. I know I desrved it._

"She must of had pacentce with you," I said, "I would of slapped Haymich."

"It's not the same," he laghted, "You two are always killing each other."

True, I thought, so ture.

"Anyways, that evening was the first time I talked to Annie alown. And I think the first time she learned to love me..."

_"How are you enjoying the Capitol?" I asked Annie as she just stood in the senter of the sound proof room._

_"Enjoy? I'm about to be slughtered soon and you keep on bugging me. How do you call that enjoyable?"_

_"Ah, don't we all hate it. Count your self lucky if you die. If not, the victors are like puppets for the Capitol._

_"How?" she asked._

_A chill went down my spine as I remebered all those weman. "Pray you never now how," I said in an earry tone._

_"They hurt you. Didn't they?" she asked her voice sofning as she came closer._

_I nodded as a tear went down my cheek. She wiped it._

_"They seem to never run out of ways to torcher us," she said with her hand still on my face, "The peace keepers tryed to kill me once, as a child. I was only 4 and don't remeber, but the scar is still here."_

_I took her wrist that held my face, but I did not pull it down. "What scar?" I asked._

_She pulled her wrist from my grip and turned around. Then she slipped off her shirt. On her back was burned the letters B-A-D G-I-R-L._

_"Fire never gose well with water," she said putting back on her black turtle neck._

_"I never imagened that they could be so crule," I said forgeting all of what the Capitol had done to me._

_"It dosen't hurt anymore. But it dose make me angry. I was told no one could love some one who was scared for life," she said softly as her eyes became damp._

_"_I_ love you," I said._

_"What?" she asked as if my words were unbelivble._

_"I love you, Annie. And... I guess I'm sorry."_

_"About what?" she asked._

_"About the way I treated you. It's kind of the invisable scare the Capitol left on me."_

_"Visable or not they're painful. Right?"_

_"I couldn't agree more," I said as we hugged._

_From that day on we were in love. Silly little things like holding hands and cheesie jokes. Yeah, she never got tired of my jokes. Mags was supportive too. She would let us train as she trained with the boy. I was so lucky. Sometimes Mags even gave me advise, who knew listening would work._

_When the interviews came I told her not to tell anyone about our love. I was afriad it would hurt her._

_"But I _love _you," Annie complained._

_"As do I, but somethings are better kept secret," I said holding her in my arms._

_"Ok," she said then was about to kiss me. But before our lips ment the voice called for her and the others to go to the stage. So I went to my seat._

_Caeser was wearing light red hair, with a matching suit. I didn't even listen to the first sevral interview, but then Annie walked in the spotlight in a dazling blue dress that cut off at the knees. _

_"Hello, Annie," said an enthuseastic Caeser, "How are you today?"_

_"Fine, Caeser," she replyed with a smile._

_They talked for a few minutes, thats when Caeser broght up _the _question._

_"So, Annie, do you have a boy in your life."_

_"Um... I do," she said._

_Don't tell him. Don't tell him. I mouthed._

_"Who's the lucky guy?"_

_"I can't say, but I can tell you one thing. This _man _is a hansome, loving, and caring person and loves me for me and not for any other reason. He's someone I can trust and be free with. He makes me stop feeling like a fish out of water. He _gives _me that water. He _is _that water."_

_"Dose this Romeo know who he is?" Caeser asked._

_"I can only hope," she said glancing my way. But in that glance I saw sea green eyes. An image that will stay with me forever._

_After that we went to my room and Annie sat on my bed._

_"I didn't bring you in here to do that," I said._

_"Then why am I here?" she asked not getting up._

_"I want to talk... about _us_."_

_"What about us?"_

_"When you go in the Games please come home to me. If you don't I'll go to you."_

_"But..." she did the math in her head, "I'll come home because the world still needs you," she said leaning in for a kiss._

_We kissed but it never grew into anything more._

_The day she went in the arena was horrible for me. To be under the arena and thoses observing rooms was... undiscrabable._

"Just think, Katniss, how hard it is to see the person you love most in pain. Then you can't help them," he said not making eye contact.

"I know the feeling. When _we _were rescued from the 74th games, they took Peeta to save him. But I could see everything through glass."

"Well for those games Mags was in charge of the sponser money."

_No matter how hard I begged she only used it fairly._

_I rember the day that boy died. You know the one from my district? Annie was in some wooded area and they just broke away from the career pack. They were ambushed and the guy from District 1 beheaded him right in front of her. She staired wild eyed then shut her eyes tight and put her hands to her ears._

_That's when another girl from the pack came behind her. Just before she was to stab my Annie in the back, the arena begain to shake._

_Annie got loose from the girl's grip and ran. Of course everyone else ran after her. On the screen you she her and then you don't because the ground came apart from under her. The dam in the arena broke._

_At first the cannons fired a lot then slowly they fired. Annie was the winner only because she could swim._

_After that she was a victor, but she was never Annie. She would ask me "Did you see him" or "The dam broke. If I tried hard, every once in a while, Annie would 'come home'. Only for a minute at most, but they were the best minutes of my life._

"Katniss, I-I'm afraid that I'll never see Annie again. I mean she's already so scared. I'm afriad," he said crying.

He was nothing like the Capitol's Finnick. He was the read Finnick. The one that exsisted before the games. The boy that found love... or love found him.

"I'm afraid too, Finnick," I said putting my hand over my stomach. "I'm afriad that I'll never see Peeta again or that he'll never know of our child. Never see it's first steps or hear it's first words. I'm afraid if he dose come back, that he'll not want the child or something. Finnick, there are a tons of _what ifs_ right now, but there is one_ for sure_. It's called LOVE."

"I love her and I know you love him. But promise me one thing," he said looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"If Annie never comes home, listen to me."

"I will."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reading! Love the comments and sorry for spelling. Glad it's not to cheesie for some of you people. :D**

When I woke up the following day it was 6:47 a.m. Because it was so early why not go to the normaly schedualed breakfast before I head off to Distict 12?

I got up and put on my normal uniform that is required here in District 13. Breakfast starts at seven so I start walking towarrds the cafateria.

When I finally get there, a line has already formed. I get behind everyone, so unawear of who I am. When I do get up to a lady serving the food she asks for my code.

See everyone in Disrict 13 wears a braslet. On it is a bar code for each indevidual. With a simple scan anyone can know anything about me.

I hold out my wrist and she scans it.

"Katniss Everdeen?" she askes. Some of the people close by start to stair at me. I think I heard on gasp.

"Yes," I answered.

"Your pregnant?"

"Yes," I answed agian.

"Ok, enjoy," she said giving me a tray with oat meal, two rolls, some fruit, and a carton of milk.

I walk around till I hear a fimiler voice, "KITTY!" shouts Posy, Gale's little sister. "Come sit here Kitty!" She ran up to me and pulled my pants till I followed her.

When I sat down I noticed more fimiler faces. There was the rest of the Hawthorns, including Gale. Then there was also Finnick. I guess mom and Prim still had work or was eating there.

Posy sat right beside me, seprating Gale and I. She just leaned right on me and hugged me. Gale just staired at my tray.

"Guess the mockingjay has some pluses," he said jamming another spoonful of oatmeal in his mouth.

"What?" I asked.

"You got two rolls instead of one," he pointed out.

Finnick looked me in the eyes and then at my abdomon and back at my eyes agian. Then it hit me, no one wanted to tell Gale I was pregnant. Much less with Peeta's child.

"Are you ok?" Gale asked with consern. I noticed at this moment I did look a bit strange, or strange to someone who had not heard the news.

I was stairing down, avoiding all eye contact. Then I had my hand placed on my shomach. Also my skin was a bit pale.

"No one told you, did they?" I asked looking him in the eyes.

"Told me what?" He thought for a second, "Oh... don't get to upset. Peeta's not that great in the first place."

"What do you mean 'Peeta's not that great' and 'don't get upset'?" I said racing my voice.

"I mean-"

I wouldn't let him finish, "I know your jelouse of him, but that's not a good reason to say that. I _am_ upset. Not because I'm preagnant, but because my best friend won't even support me..." then I stopped when I saw Gale's face after I said pregnant. It was as pale as a blanket.

"Gale? Gale, I thought you knew," I said sofning my voice.

He just looked at my abdomon, "How?" he said in a daze. "Katniss?"

"Yes?" I said.

"We _need_ to talk," he said closing his eyes. Then he grabbed my wrist and he lead me out of the cafaterea. Through the maze of halls and into a supply closet.

"What do you mean your pregant?" he yelled at me.

"What did you think I was talking about?" I screamed back.

"The mission. What else? Now I learn the person I love is pregnant, and I would know if it were mine."

"Sorry, but if you can't except me and Peeta maybe were not even friends!" I screamed even louder.

"UHHHHHH" he growned as he sat on a bucket, burying his hands in his hair. "Be quiet, Katniss. Give me a chance to think," he demaned.

"Why should I?" I asked inoring his request.

"Because I have to think," he said frustrated.

I stood quite, but not calm. No, my fist was tight and I was ready to punch Gale at any moment.

"Katniss?" he asked looking up at me.

"What?" I responded.

"It's _his_? Isin't it?"

"You mean Peeta?" I asked.

"Don't say that name," he growled. "He dosen't even love you."

"Yes he dose, Gale. He loves me more then you ever have."

"If only..." his voice fell silant.

"If only what? Answer me, Gale!" I screamed.

"If only you ran away with me," he said in such a small voice.

"Are you talking about before the games? Gale, I couldn't do that even if I wanted to."

"So you never wanted to?" he asked.

"I-I don't know," I said as tears ran down my face out of frustration. "We were kids then and-"

"That was only about 2 or 3 years ago, Katniss. If we were kids you would never been in Hunger Games in the first place!" he shouted back at me as he stood up.

"Well maybe the games were one of the best things to happen to me!"

"Why? Why would you being so close to death be gread?"

"Becasue... that's when I knew I loved Peeta," I said crying in to my hands as I sat on the bucket.

"Katniss, Peeta may never come back," Gale said placing one of his strong hands on my back then kneeling down. "But I am," he wispered in my ear, "You could marry me. We could rasie this kid, like it was _our_. You could live a long and happy life, Katniss... you could_ love_ me."

"I couldn't, Gale," I said looking down on my, still flat, abdomen. "I love Peeta and no person could ever rase our child but us. I'm sorry."

"I-I understand," said Gale chooking on this words. "But I will always love you, Katniss. Even if you'll never love me."

"I love you, Gale, I really do. But-"

"You love me like a brother," he said finishing my thought.

I nodded.

He let out a deep breath. "Lets just go back and eat," he said gripping the door nob.

"Gale before you leave would you come with me to Disrtict 12?" I asked.

He released his grip. "When?"

"Today."

"I'll follow you anywere," he said and we both left the closet.

I'm not sure if Gale gave me up that day or still loved me. I guess I will never know. But my mind is made. Me and Gale were both like fire, but Peeta is like... a baker. He put's my fire to good use. He was the one who helped from the mockingjay, he kept me alive in two Hunger Games, he gave me our child. He also knew how to control my fire. But with Gale. Fire and fire makes a bigger fire. The relationship would never last.

I thought on these things as I put some clothes in a bag for the trip. Then Gale entred the room.

"We haven't been hunting in a while," he smiled then tossed me something.

What landed in front of me was a bow. "How did you get this."

"There's plenty of ways to bribe the guards, I prefer _creative argument_."

"You knocked them out?" I asked.

"Pretty much," he laghted.

Maybe just maybe our friendship would never die.


	7. Chapter 7

**Do you guys even like reading this fanfiction. I've just made to large chapters and barley any feed back other then I have a problem spelling. Well I was just wondering. PS: Sorry for the long wait but I've been super buissy (reading fruits baskets :P)**

As I put the bow in my bag. I sturggled to get it completly in.

"Were meeting in the hovercraft hanger," said Gale still leaning on my doorway.

"When?" I asked.

"Now."

"What? Right now?" I said hurrying.

"Aren't you in a hurry," he said with a grin.

"Your not afraid of being left behind?" I asked puzzled.

"As long as I get in before you," he said.

"What's that suppost to mean?" I asked.

"Like they would leave the 'Mockingjay' behind?"

Once he pointed it out that did make more since. I was the who reason for this trip. The trip to the ruins of Disrtict 12.

"Well we still need to hurry," I said getting up.

"After you," he said letting me pass by the door.

We walked throught the doors and to a door labled **Hanger**. Then Gale heald up his code to a scaner. It acsepted and we went in to a craft called Hovercraft 12. Seem suiting for Disrict 12.

Inside was a control room. Down a hall as a supply closet and a bathroom on the left side of the hall and a diffrent door on the right. At the end was an escape pod. There were a few people already in the craft.

Of course me and Gale, but there were two camra man in there beetal outfits. Also there was the two people in that were suppost to go on Peeta's rescue meeting, Noel and Allen. They were sitting in some off the chairs infront of the controls.

Gale took a seat infront of the controls also. "Katniss, we don't need you on any controls. You should sit."

"Where?" I asked.

He pointed to the door on the right. When I opened it I saw a small room with sevral couches and chairs. On the far side was some snacks and food. The only person in ther room was sleeping with a blanket over him. Kind of like a lot of blankets piled on a couch. I walked up to the pile and poked it, unsure of what to do.

"Stop!" snorted Haymich as he tried slapping away me hand.

"Haymich?"

"Yes, who do you think I am?" he growled.

"I thought you were sick," I said.

"I am," he said pulling the blankets back over his head.

"Why can you come on a stupid mission to District 12 and not on one to save Peeta?" I screamed at him.

"It's a good thing your pregnant," he growled, "Because I really want to kill you right now."

"Haymich calm down," said Kendra from behind.

I turned around a bit suprised and saw her coming into the room with Finnick

"You two are coming too?" I asked.

"What did you expect, Katniss?" she asked, "I'm the most trusted docter in all of 13 and clearly the only one who can get Haymich to calm enoght to listen."

With that said Haymich made an angry mone.

I sat down and Kendra sat beside me. "How are you today?" she asked as a low rumbling made it's way to my ears, we took off from the Hanger.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well you clarly skipped your daily check-up when you went to breakfast," she said then mumbled something about ,it's about time you eat, to herself.

"Do we have to do it right now and here?" I asked looking over at Haymich and Finnick.

"Finnick, would you take Haymich out of here for a moment?" Kendra asked with a smile.

He nodded and picked up a now anrgly and yelling pile of blankets. Then the door clicked shut.

"So how are you today?" she asked.

"Fine I guess."

"That good," she said, "I heard you told Gale."

"Yeah," I said looking down.

"Didn't go well?" she asked.

"He yelled at me. Very few times has he ever yelled at me like that. But now I think he is trying to forget the conversation ever happened."

"Give him time," she said.

"Kendra?" I asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"W-will Peeta ever come home?" I asked crying into her sholder.

"I don't know."

"So your saying he'll never see me again?"

"We never know the futuer, Katniss. But Peeta is an incretably strong person. I'm sure whatever happens he'll want the best outcome for you and the baby," she said.

"But what if he never comes home?" I asked still worried.

"Then..." she didn't have an answer. It was clear, everything was so clear now. As the rest of the cheeck-up continued it was clear... I can't live without Peeta.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok sorry for not posting normally like I promised but I have a lot going on in my life. Also thank you to the person who told me there was a spell check on here. I probably would have never noticed.**

"We have to turn around," I muttered into Kenra's shirt.

"What?" she asked.

I looked up at her, "We have to turn around," I repeated.

She look confused at me. "I don't-," she started but I was to quick.

I leaped out of my seat and ran into the control room. "WE HAVE TO TURN THE HUNK OF METAL AROUND!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Everyone looked up at me in startled and puzzled faces, with the exception of Haymitch (who's words I should not retell).

"Catnip?" Gale said speaking above the silents. "Are you ok?"

"No I am NOT _OK_!" I yelled, "I'm pregnant with the child of the guy I survived two Hunger Games with, I'm in the hole of dirt called District 13, and I-I just need Peeta."

Gale sank into his seat because he knew he couldn't comfort me.

"I lost everyone," I said in a soft voice, "Dad, Rue, District 12, you might as well count mom. And then there's Peeta. Without Peeta you might as well say I lost the baby too."

At this time, Gale could not stand my tears. He got up and wrapped his arms around me. He would whisper "It's alright" or "I'm here" into my ear. I wanted to break away, but I knew his grip was to strong.

Finnick looked up to me. "I feel the same way about me Annie. I'm in."

"If your talking about the rescue mission then you should evaluate this situation first," Kendra said from the sitting room's doorway. "We do happen to have all of the people assigned to this mission, but we also have two love sick victors plus two camera men. Now I'm sure Finnick can keep his head on straight just long enough to be a great use to the mission. But even if one of the targets wasn't Peeta, Katniss and the baby are just to important. As her doctor I could not allow this."

I glerd at Kendra. Thanks for the help, I thought.

One of the bettle like camera men spoke up, "I can say on the half of my friend and I. We would be honored to be of any use in this mission."

"Our mother and father were both in the 50th Hunger Games," Noel said, "Allen don't you agree this is the right thing to do?"

Allen looked up at his twin sister from the controlls, " I guess so." he shrugged.

"It's up to you Haymitch," I said. "12 or Peeta."

No answer.

"HAYMITCH!" I yelled.

"Oh," he grunted. "I wish I could be one your Lost List or you on mine. But until then a less annoying Katniss with Peeta is better then a Katniss who constantly wakes me up."

"So it's final," said Gale, his arms still around me, "We're going to the Capitol."

"I hope this counts as some form of revenge for what they did to our perants," Noel said with her fist tight as if she was about to punch someone.

"I'm going to need Gale, Finnick, and Haymitch, if he can stay awake, to stay in here," said Allen, "The rest of you can leave the room."

"Ok," said Gale as he finally let go of me.

I walked into the sitting room with the others.

We all sat there. The two camera men seemed to be friends and ,although no one was going to get mad at them for talking, they kept passing notes like little kids in school. Noel and I sat on the couch together and Kendra was making herself coffee.

Out of bordom I spoke up. "Noel?"

"Yes," she replied in her small yet strong voice.

"You said that your parents died in the 50th Hunger Games. Right?"

"As far as we know," she said.

"Who's _we_?" I asked.

"Me, Allin, and ..." her voice went faint.

"Who else?" I reasked.

"My grandmother," she said as a tear trinkled down her cheek.

"She died. Din't she?"

Noel nodded, "She was the last of my family. She died a week after we made it to District 13. Out of exation. My mother and father were both picked for the Hunger-"

Her sentance was interupted by Haymitch slamming the door wide open then falling into a near by chair. Sometimes it's like he wants me to kill him.

"Hunger Games," she finished.

"Which district?" I asked trying to ignore my anger at Haymitch.

"W-we don't know. All we do know was that after my mother was killed in the games, my grandmother ran with us. We were lucky to end up in 13," she said looking down.

"How old were you?" I asked.

"We were only a few months old," she said.

"Four," moned Haymitch his head in the seat.

"What are you talking about," I asked.

He turned and looked at me. A tear fell down his cheek (this was the first time I think I ever saw him cry). "You two were four months old, Noel."

**Don't you just love cliff hangers... I don't !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow some of you love this story. Again sorry about spelling and grammer, some times I can't help it. Also to clear this up Noel is a girl (like the song title "the first noel") and she has a twin brother Allen. Anyways as far as the relationship between them and Haymitch... well just read.**

"How could you know that?" asked Noel. Her big eyes glearing at him.

"Because," he said then paused, "because I just do."

"Stop this Haymitch!" I yelled, "If there's something you want to say then just say it!"

His eyes were no longer mad but hurt, I've never seen them like this. Then without another word I understood. Maysilee Donner (aka his ally in the 50th hunger games) was the mother of the twins. And he was the father. All this time when he talked about his past I never thought his girlfriend was Maysilee. But it makes scenes now. How they had a strong alliance and Noel saying both her dad and mom were in the games.

"I don't get it!" she yelled after seeing my emotion change.

Allen and the others must of heard the commotion because he and Gale busted through the door. "What's going on," he yelled.

"I wish I knew," said Noel angerly.

I guess Haymitch was trying to tell weather or not to tell everyone the truth. Finally he spoke, "Maysilee and I were in love. Twelve months before the day we were picked for the games she told me that I would be a father. But I wasn't sure I could. We still dated and all, but whenever she started to talk about you two I would ignore her."

"How could you just ignore her? I mean, how could you ignore US?" Allen yelled, who was now catching on to the conversation.

"Let me finish," Haymitch growled in his usual voice. "When she gave birth I was there and when I held Allen and she held Noel I knew I could ignore you no longer. After that I was happy. Me and Maysilee would sit. She would fuss about you two, but I just held one of you staring in your eyes that looked just too much like Maysilee's. But then happiness would not last and when we were both chosen for the games so I warned my mother, your grandmother, if anything happened to one of us to run away. It proved good advice when Snow killed the rest of my family."

Silants filled the craft as all listened to the story.

"When Maysilee died it was not only losing a allie, but part of who I was died to," he took a pause then a deep breath, "When I won I wanted to look for you, but I couldn't. I had no reason to live. Every year more children that would die in the blood bath. More ways to remember the happiness I once had, just to remember how the Capitol pulled that apart. I would drink to forget but nothing worked. My life was in the toilet until Peeta and Sweetheart over there showed up," he said pointing towards me, "They reminded me of _us_..." his voice trailed off.

"How could you?" asked Noel angrily, "How could you let our mom just... die?"

"He didn't," I said even if this was not my battle," Before Peeta and I went into the arena for the second time we watched the past hunger games... and we saw that happen. Any person with a heart (unlike Snow)," I muttred," could see the hurt in Haymitch's eyes."

"Tell me one thing," demaned Allen, who towered above Haymich's chair, "What would make you abandon us in the first place?"

"You need to let go of the past," he said under his breath.

"THE PAST?" screamed Noel, "You told us that 5 minutes ago!"

"Settle down, princess," he said, "Your mom and I were young. And young people make stupid desitons about that kind of stuff. Just look at Juliet over there for example."

I hate Haymich, but why is he always right? Anyways I still hate being exibit A.

"When she told me she was expecting I wouldn't listen. I would not talk to her about you or anything. But she was right."

"About what?" asked Noel.

"That once you were born, you would be the light of my life. But then things went wrong."

"How?" asked Allen who still stood, but his voice was normal.

"She was the maiors daughter, and when he found out what this coal miner did to her he locked her in her room. The last thing he wanted was for her pregancy to get into the midia. But she would still sneak out thanks to a maid who happen to be a good friend and when she was in labor she was aloud to go to Distric 12's Hospital. Against her father's will I was there for you two when you were born. But after you were born her father wanted you two killed or Maysilee would have to move out. Of course she moved out and moved in with my poor family. That up comeing reeping I would make sure that she only had the min. amount of paper in the drawings. I had mine in 72 times."

"I understand," inturuped Gale, "I did what I had to do for my mother and siblings."

"Anyways," continued Haymich, "When your mother was picked I could do nothing. I was ready to volenteer for any guy who was picked. But my name was also called..." His voice went silant agian.

"I...I...I" Noel said trying to stand up but then she triped to her knees and put her sobbing face in her father's lap. "I missed you," she manged to say between sobs. Allen out a hand on his sister's back as if to say "your alright".

It was as if the would stood still. The family resimblens is close to nothing. With Hamitch's carlol hair, dark brown eyes, and tanned skin compared to their light blue eyes, fair skin, and blond hair. But they both have their father's attitude.

For that moment was the first since the night on the roof that I felt happy. Happy to be alive. Happy to witniss such a reunion. Happy to be pregnant with Peeta's child. I'm just happy.


	10. Chapter 10

**So how do you guys like Haymitch's family reunion... like it was ment to be. Anyways I do miss Peeta... hope you like this chapter.**

We're a hour or so away from the Capitol as District 3 rushes below us. After the crying and stuff Haymitch fell a sleep. Allen, Gale, and Noel had to man the controls because the closer we get the more dangerous the sky becomes. The camera men keep passing that stupid note and Kendra sits beside me with her coffee at hand.

"Are you nerves?" she asked taking her cup away from her mouth.

"Kind of," I said knowing she meant telling Peeta.

"Peeta's a special guy, he'll understand."

"I can only hope he's even alive," I said looking down.

The intercom came on, "Dr. Nest?" said Allen, "We're closer to the Capitol then we think. Ten or Fifteen minutes from landing."

"Ok," she answered. Her head turned towards the camera men, "Put down your cameras, boys. Your coming with us. And Haymitch and Katniss will stay on the ship."

"I'm coming with you," growned Haymitch.

"As a doctor I would not allow that but I will give you this," she handed him a communication device, "It should allow you to track us and tell us what to do or if danger's approaching."

"Fine," complained Haymitch.

I let eleven minutes fly by as we landed on the hidden outskirts of the Capitol. But within those eleven minutes I knew that I was going to save Peeta one way or another.

As everyone got off the craft Kendra locked the sitting room door with a code. After five more minutes I silantly got up. And quietly punched in 17-75-13. Of course by now I should know this was Kendra's password for everything. Seventeen because of my age, seventy-five because of the last games I was in, and 13 because of the district.

There was a click the the door slowly swung open and out I went.

I saw I stuck out like a sore thumb in the Capitol. Me in a gray long sleeve shirt and gray pants compared to the brightly colored clothes and skin of the Capitol's people.

I snuck around hoping know one would recognize me. Until a hand tightly gripped on my shoulder. "I know you," exclaimed a rough voice. Out of fear I didn't turn around. "Yeah, your that girl from cleaning group 16. Were's your broom? Dosen't matter 16 just went down to the cells. You better be going to if you don't want to be put in the _room_"

The way he said room make a chill bite my spine. I knew I didn't want to go in there. "Yes sir," I said in a soft and height pitched voice.

He escorted me throught the city. There's the training center were I once stood. Wait now he's leading me into a tunle. No not a tunle an under ground building... deep under ground. As the eco of our feet on the ciment hit the walls we stopped.

"Eat up," he said pushing me in the room.

At this point I was in total shock. I didn't even notice I had been pushed on the floor as a bang from the slaming door closed behind me. Getting up I saw it was a cramped room with a few meatle tables. Two or three tables had groups of thought looking people. The other table had a meatl tub that was once full of flavorless oatmeal and beside that was the crumbs of molding bread. and a few glasses of muddy water. Most people ate what little they had leaning aginst the wall.

"Kat-" someone shouted but then the voice stopped as if it knew not to continue that word.

I looked at this man sitting in a chair at the table. I'm not sure why but I just did. Finnaly he got up. "Who are you looking at?" he asked in a low voice.

I didn't answer.

"Well?" he said.

I was so afraid. I don't know why. I've killed people his size before. But for that moment I felt like I did before Peeta gave me the bread. Helpless.

I was such a cowered. Then for the second time that day someone place a hand on my sholder. But this hand was not hard and cold, it was kind and warm. "Don't mess with her," said a fimiler voice.

I turned and said a man. He was skinny and apperanly had not been eating like he should. His brown hair fell right beside his eyebrows and above his deep brown eyes. I know I knew him but I could not place the face, as if something was missing.

He pulled me back over to a more empty corner of the room. "I never thought I'd see you again," he said in a weak voice.

"Who are-" I started but then I found out what was missing.

Gold Eyeliner.

**Sorry I really feel this needed to be a cliff hanger. And yes I do miss Peeta. I'm sure your disapointed this was not him. Anyways keep reading and leave comments.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Show of hands who hated when Cinna died in the real MockingJay. *raise hand* Yep I thought that everyone was mad.**

"Cinna!" I exclamed putting my arms around him. He's no Peeta, but he is still some comfort. "How? I thought you were dead."

"No, just captured," he said nodding his head, "How did my little flame get here?"

"Long story short rescue mission for Peeta and the victors. I was supposed to say on the hovercraft," I wispred.

"Why was the girl who survied two Hunger Games stay on a hovercraft for a mission like this?" he asked with his normal smile.

"Because," my face turned a bit grim, "why would a girl who is pregnant be on a mission?"

Cinna's emotion stayed the same as if he wasn't shocked. But that's just like Cinna. I knew deep down he gaspped at the word pregnant.

"Well what your plan to get out of this?" he asked.

"When is the next time you go out to work as... what? A janitor?" I asked.

"In the morning at six a.m. and we prefer sanitation engineer," he said as if he was proud to be picking up all the poodle poop left on the sidewalks.

"You prefer to get out of the Capitol," I said, "Anyways..."

After telling Cinna my plan he gave a smile, the kind he gives when a brilliant idea is thought of. Then he nodded and when to his cell.

That night I couldn't sleep. Cinna was alive and Peeta maybe too. I can only hope.

"Wake up, girl," said someone shaking me awake, "We have work to do."

I slowly got up not use to getting up this early. Plus the wooden bed was very uncomfortable and back pain just increased by a million. I was wondering why no one recognized me (with the exception of Cinna, who would recognize me any were, anytime). The I pasted a broken peace of mirror. I didn't look like Katniss Everdeen the girl on fire. But more like Katniss Everdeen District 12 citasen. My hair was a mess and my face was free of make-up. I looked nothing like the fuiger you could see on the T.V. Instead I looked like me.

Out side of the cells I met up with Cinna. He had a janitor's cart with cleaning supplies on it.

"We need to clean up on Tribute Street. OK?" he said.

I nodded my head. That was the signal for lets break out.

We went out side and started to clean. Slowly we made our way to a street that had few people on it. Cinna looked at me and nodded. And we ran.

I know it was my worst idea yet but that's all I had. Cinna dashed in front of me so fast, while I struggled to keep up.

I could bearly breath when Cinna stopped. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"I can't run much more," I gasped. I don't think I ever had this much truble running before.

"Get in the can," he said pointing to the trash can that was on the cart (for some reason he was still pushing it). Exsauhsted, I did as told.

The ride was so bumpy. The longer Cinna ran, the more bits of gravle we hit. At this point I feel so dizzy, I'm about to through-up (and not because of morning sickness).

Then like that we stop.

"She's in there?" asked a voice that had to be Haymitch.

"Yes," Cinna answered.

"Take her in," Haymitch comanded.

Then the cart moved forward, but insted of rocks and gravle I felt smooth meatle. From my hiding place I could hear Kendra yelling out medical orders... I hope Peeta's ok.

The the cart hit a bump then stopped. Cinna lifted the can's lid and then lifted me onto a chair. But I was not in the sitting room like I expected. I was in the escape pod.

"Why am I in here?" I asked.

Cinna didn't answer he just left the room. When I tried to follow the door slammed shut. There for what seemed like life times I sat crying by the door. Waiting for my Peeta.

Finnaly the door opened but insead of Peeta, it was Kendra.

"How are you doing, sweetie?" she asked in a kind voice.

"What's wrong?" I asked knowing she only called me sweetie when there's bad news.

She didn't answer.

"It's Peeta. Isn't it? I asked.

"Yes," she said quietly.

"I knew he would die... I just knew it!" I screamed.

"Katniss, he escaped a week ago," Kendra said.

"What?" I asked between sobs.

"Peeta escaped one week ago. No one knows were he is, but at least he has a fighting chance."

"We have to find him," I said.

"We'll do want we can," Kendra promised. "We did, however, rescue Annie and Johanna. Plus Cinna, thanks to you."

"How are they?" I asked consirned.

"Finnick hasn't left Annie's side, but she is uncontius. Gale is helping Johanna right now. She has some bruses and scraps but other then a hint of fever she's fine. Well we don't know what emotional pain she's in but for the most part she's fine. Cinna is the best out of the bunch. Also we had an ingury."

"Who?" I asked.

"Allen, a gun shoot at his arm," she said. "It was only inches from his heart."

"Is he ok?"

"The bleeding has gone down, but Noel still won't leave his side."

"Haymitch?" I asked wondering how that father feels when his kid is in pain.

"Currantly asleep by Allen," she said with a hint of a snicker.

"So what now?" I asked.

"I guess go back to District 13."

Closed my eyes and thought of all that was back there. Mom, Prim, ... Coin.

"No," I said.

"What?" asked Kendra.

"I want to go home."


	12. Chapter 12

**Again sorry for spelling... I hope I bring Peeta in this story soon (I am so team Peeta) You know if everyone became team Gale (including Katniss lol) I would get Peeta... to bad no one so perfect can exist outside words... *tear tear***

"What?" Kendra asked.

"You hear me," I said, "I want to go _home_."

"And were is exactly this home?"

I closed my eyes remebering my last time in District 12. Me and Peeta at reeping. Only months befor were we laying on the snow together. "District 12," I said softly.

"How? We should just go back to District 13," demanded Kendra.

"We were suppose to go to 12 in the first place!" I yelled. "If Coin dosen't get her stupid video then..." My voice stopped. I could not come to the words as I held my stomach tightly.

"Then what?" Kendra asked.

I kept my face down, my hair covering my eyes. "Then my baby will die... and so will everyone else I love."

A tear came to Kendra's face. I think that's one of the first times I've seen her cry. "Katniss, we have four victums of the capital's rage. Annie, we don't know even if she will gain countiousness anytime soon. Finnick is literly worried sick. But Katniss, sweetie," she said putting her hand on my shoulder, "You get four hours."

I hugged her. This is what I needed. I know I have to go back to District 12. Weather it's to see the remains of my life or save who is now in my life, I just don't know.

Kendra left me to chew at the idea for about an hour. The door was unlocked but I never left. Then I got up to see what was made of my friends. The door slid open and I could see the heads of Noel, Gale, and Haymitch at the controls. I think I hear a wimpper or two from Noel... or was it Haymitch.

Gale turned to look at me, "The others are in that one room. Tell Kendra it will take about an hour and a half to get to District 12 at this speed."

I nodded and made my way to the sitting room. As I opened the door I was everyone. Cinna sat on the coutch next to Kendra, both drank some coffee (appreantly Cinna got a change of clothes too... he is the King of Fashion). Annie was still out, but her head laied on Finnick's lap who was playing with her hair. They sat on the love seat oppasite of Cinna and Kendra. Johanna sat in the recliner that Haymitch took on the way up here. Her face was pale and she was shivering under blankets. Allen layed on a diffrent coutch asleep, his arm wrapped in bandages.

"Hello my fire," said Cinna not even looking up. He just sat there smiling as he sipped his coffee.

Johanna turned and looked at me. "Oh, it's you," was all she could say. "You look terrible."

"Your not the one to be saying much," I pointed out as I sat beside Kendra.

"Yeah, but at least I have an exscue. You on the other hand have been living with Penam at your finger tips."

"If I may point out," Cinna said to my rescue, "She is a pregnant women who survied at the least a month with millnutrition for her condition. Plus a dangorus mission." **(Athor's Note: LOL Cinna rymied)**

"You can quite the whole act," she said, "I know it's fake."

"I can asure you it's true," said Kendra. "We have a pregnant love bird on our hands."

The question has pulled at me for so long. Suddently I blert out, "Do you know anything about Peeta?"

Her face took by suprised. "For some time they kept us in the same cell. I loved nothing so I guess they hoped his insanity was contagus."

"Insanity?" I wispered.

"Well..." she started. "We were in there for so long. No natural sun light got to us so I quickly loss track of time. But it felt like forever. And from the moment we got there all he wanted was... you, Katniss. Soon the torter begain. Everyday a speaker would start up. It was your voice, Katniss. And... Gale's."

_"I can't take this!" he yelled as the rerun voices came on._

_"Peeta, get ahold of yourself. IT'S NOT KATNISS!"_

_"Oh, Gale, I love you." the voice said._

_"What about that jerk, Peeta?" the Gale would say._

_"Him? He's just a show for the Capitol. Your my true love, Gale" _

_The voices would go for hours with no end. Peeta would scream. There was no reasoning with him. _

_Finally they saw he had no effect on me or I had a positive effect on him. They took him out of the cell. _

_"Let me see Katniss!" he screamed as the Capitol's guards took him out of the cell. By then I was to weak to stand._

_He struggled then broke free. He ran screaming Katniss._

"Hours later they said he was dead. But I heard guards say that he escaped compleately," she said.

Tears streamed down my face. My Peeta thinking I betrayed him. Oh, Snow is going to get it now.

"Did you know anything about Annie?" Finnick asked.

"Sorry," Johanna said shaking her head. "She might be a victor but she was never in the 75th Hunger Games."

"Yeah. But she's still human," said Allen who suprisenly woke up a few minutes ago.

At that point Gale came to the door. "We're almost there," he said. "Just about five minutes or so."

"Ok," said Kendra as Gale left for landing.

"So what's the plan of attack?" asked Cinna.

"Well Katniss and Finnick will need to be ready for the cameras. So Cinna that's your job," orderd Kendra. "Speaking of cameras. You two need to get your's ready."

The two beatle like camera men emerged out of a corner. I didn't notice them before but there they were. They never made a noice because their conversation was passing a note back and forth.

"Johanna. Allen. You stay hear with Annie," Kendra continued. "We can't let your location away till your in better health."

"I'm coming with you," said Allen.

"As a doctor I would say not," adviced Kendra.

"As a brother, son, and citazen of District 12, I say yes," he said, chalanging Kendra at her own game.

"If I catch you doing so much as lifting a fuinger your butt will be on this ship so fast and you will be bed rested till you die," she threatend, "Is that clear?"

"Fine," he answered.

There was more talking but at this point Cinna took me to the privacy of the escape pod. Thanks Cinna.

I undressed and with the MockingJay suit and some adjustments, I was camera ready. Soon Finnick was too.

We landed on the cold ground of District 12 just minutes later. Through windows I was the ash covered streets were I once walked and the colapsed shops were I once looked into gazing at the goods I could never have. When I stepped out of the craft I closed my eyes. The way the coal dust hung in the air and the dirt cracked beneath my feet felt like any other day in the Steam. But when I opened my eyes the ghost town began.

Everying was a layer of ash. I could feel the burning stair of the camera on me as everyone followed my every step.

First I went to the pile of ash known as the former home of the Everdeen Family. The shack was no longer standing. The place were Dad would sing me to sleep by the fire as Mom rocked Prim's toddler form in to sweet dreams. My eyes were tearing up. Gale came up and held me close. As a friend this gave much comfort.

In payment I went to his house. But that only made the both of us bawl like babys. So we continued to the bakery of the Mellark's. Agains the rubble all that was left was a iorn oven. That's it.

I heard rumors that the Victor's Village remaind totaly untouched. I wanted to see. The next thing I knew there I was standing in front of the home I had for so shout a time. The grass was an artafical green and the hidden speakers sounded bird calls and lawn mowers. I opened my door, unlocked.

In side it was all the same. As if yesterday was the reeping. Up the sairs I went. Up, up, up, turn right, open door... my room. There was the book me and Peeta made, still sitting on my bed. On top of that was the World's fattest cat, Buttercup (I hounstly forgot the thing existed). There in my closet was my hunting sack and Dad's boots/coat. I grabbed the sack and tossed Dad's things in there, along with the stupid cat. The the book, but as I reached for the book I saw white in the corner of my eyes. A whiter rose on my night stand. Snow.

I didn't touch it, but I staired at the rose. "I hate you!" I growled as if the flower was Snow himself. "I hate what you did to me... to PEETA!"

"Katniss, calm down," said Gale.

But I jerked him away. Soon they dragged me out of my own home.

"I think we should leave," said Kendra, "You only have an hour and a half left."

"I have one more stop," I said. Then I turned my head towards Peeta's home. "Make that two."

I approtched his house wishing that for once I could erase everything. But that was imposable. I turned the door knob. Like my home it was unlocked. Inside you could tell something went throught the place. A mini tornato maybe?

It was almost unbearable and the camera made it all the more worst. The atmostphere made me feel like I heard Peeta talking. Or was it more of a whine?

"Stop filmming," I said, "I need to be alone." They all filed out of the house, although I knew they had a sharp eye on me.

There it was agian. Why do I keep imagening a sobbing sound. The answer: I'm not. Why: Becasue it's real. Were: Comeing from up stairs.

My first thought was Snow, but why would he cry or come here alone? Only one way to find out. Slowly and cearfully I kreap up the stairs. I turned and saw strands of whatever sunlight there happens to be outside, dance on the hall's carpet. I also saw a fuiger blocking some light. The sniffling got louder. I slowly approtched the room.

In shock I almost fell to my knees. Oh, that's right, I did. For on the bed was a hunched over person. He craddled him self and cryed. Then turned to me. Benath shaggy blond hair were teary blue eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

**I want to say sorry for the last chapter. I was in such a rush I forgot about spell check. Also some people have said they don't like the fanfic. Just want to point out the obeuse but if you don't like it then why are you reading it? Anyways... PEETA IS BACK! :D **

"Katniss," he wispered. "Katniss. Katniss."

He struggled to get up. When he walked towards me, his artificial leg dragged behind him. I've seen him in worst conditions, like when he hid in the mud. But he seemed so weak all I could do was cry. When he did get to me, he pinned me against the wall.

"Where is he?" Peeta asked.

"What are you-"

"WHERE IS GALE!" he screamed.

"Why dose Gale matter?" I asked.

"Don't play dumb, Katniss," he ordered, "I know your not dumb."

"I don't know what your talking about," I yelled.

"I know you love him! I hear it all!"

"You heard voice recordings!"

"Oh so they are real!"

"The Capitol has so many videos of me they could make me say anything!" I took a breath, "Peeta, it's you that I love."

The let go of me and fell to his knees. "Don't lie," he said as he cryed into his hands.

I was about to say that I'm not, but just then Haymitch, Finnick, and Cinna came running up the stairs.

"We heard yelling," said Finnick.

"Apparently we just hear Romeo and Juliet confessing there love," growled Haymitch.

"Peeta? Are you alright?" Cinna started.

"No. Don't mess with him. Just get him in the ship. I'm sure Gale could help," Haymitch said then turned to walk away. But the word _Gale_ made Peeta go to his braking point. With all his energy he leaped on Haymitch's back. Nailing, hitting, doing everything he could.

Cinna quickly let me file out of the hallway. Once down the stairs I started running. The last thing I heard Peeta say was "I'm going to kill him! I'll kill that Gale!"

Tears flew down my face as I raced past the others. Kendra tried to stop me, but I kept running. Gale even ran after me. But that made me all the more angry.

I ran over the piles of ash. Over the fallen fence that kept the Steam safe. Past the many trees of the forest. Finnaly when I came to Gale's and mine hidding place I stopped.

I knew Gale was there, but he wouldn't approtch me. I cryed, wondering what went wrong. I finnaly had Peeta and I ran. I couldn't do this anymore. I wish this never happened. I wish I never survived the first Hunger Games. I wish-

There just then was the call of a mockingjay. I waited and heard it agian. It brought back memories...

_"Daddy!" I said, "What was that kind of bird?"_

_"There called mockingjays, Katniss," my father said as we walked through the woods. I was but a young age. "There my favorite type of bird."_

_"Why Daddy?" I asked._

_"Because not only do they sore, but they sing."_

_"What do they sing?"_

_"The songs of a beautiful voice," he answered. Then he started to sing. _

_"Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where they strung up a man they say murtered three._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where the dead man called out for his love to flee_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where I told you to run so we'd both be free_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."_

"Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree," I sang.

The mockingjay replied by humming the tune.

My crying had stop. It was just me and the mockingjays (plus Gale who stood behind a tree). Or so I thought.

**Just want to say Suzanne Collins owns that song called the Hanging Tree. I just had to include it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Enjoy... **

As I sat there were Gale and I hid for many times, I heard the leaves rusle. At first I thought it could be wind, but the air was still. I doubt any animals were left from the bombing. Then agian I did just hear some mockingjays. No, there it was agian.

I leaped to my feet, "Come out!" I demanded. "I know your out there!"

At that point Gale sprang out from behind the tree he was hidding behind, pointing one of my father's bows at the bushes in front of us.

"I'm sorry," said a small voice. "I just wondered who was singing."

"Show youself," said Gale, still having his bow in place.

Emerging from the folige was a young boy, no older then 8 years. He had blong hair covered in ash and pale skin. His eyes were a deep brown like a puppy. A lost puppy.

"Were did you come from?" I asked. Gale relaxed his arm.

"Delly told me to pick berrys. I-I'm sorry," he said shaking.

Delly the name rang a bell. Oh, yeah she was the Shoe Maker's kid in Steam. This must have been her brother. But why and how are they here.

"Were's your sister?" I asked.

"At camp. With the others," he answerd, pointing behind him.

"Camp?" wispered Gale.

"Well there realy are only four of us now," he continued.

"Who would that be?" I asked.

"Me, sissy, Madge, and Sae," he said listing off the names.

"Was that all of the survivers from the bombing?" asked Gale. I knew he hoped that one of his brothers ,that was working in the minds when his family was rescued, made it.

"There was twenty-six of us, but most died. I'm not sure who else lived."

"Take me to your camp," I ordred.

The boy nodded then lead the way.

The camp was only about five minutes away. It was little more then a blanket over a branch and some what of a fire going.

"Danile, your back!" exclamied his sister as he approtched camp. Then her eyes trailed to us. "Gale? Katniss? I-I thought you were dead."

"No," said Gale.

"Then were-"

"We've been living in District 13," I said.

"District 13? They've been dead for ages," said Madge who was sitting on a log by the small flame.

"No, they haven't," I said.

"Prove it," said Greacy Sae.

"Come with us," I said. And so they did.

We were walking through the streets (or what's left of them) when I saw Cinna, Finnick, and Allen waiting outside the hover craft.

"So it's true," wispred Sae.

"Katniss, you should go out more offten!" yelled Cinna, "Maybe next time you'll find some long lost prince."

I was about to say I found my prince today, when the ground began to rumble. My first thought was earthquack. But then I saw the hover crafts in the sky. Each had the symbol of the Capitol. They were dropping bombs. Could it be to kill Peeta or did they know I was here. I'm not sure the reason, but the point was they were attacking us.

Everyone made a mad dash for the our hover craft. But I stood there just staring at the sky.

"Hurry up, Katniss," yelled Gale from the door way of the hover craft.

I was about to run when I tripped over something. I couldn't see what it was, but I knew it hit my leg hard. I'm not sure if anything's broke, but I do know I can walk right now.

The next thing I knew, someone was picking me up. I at first thought it was Gale, but then I saw Allen's light hair. my only thought was, this guy's stupid. Then black.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the last chapter being short and forgetting to do spell check.**

When I woke up I was lying on my bed back in District 13. I wasn't sure how long I was asleep.

"You awake, sweetheart?" asked Haymitch, who sat on the chair in the room.

"Yeah," I answered.

"You know how long you've been out?" he asked.

"No."

"Three days," he said with out emotion.

I was shocked. I knew I must of been out for a while. But three days?

"Is everyone ok?" I asked trying to sit up. Then there was a sharp pain in my head so I settled back down.

"First of all," he said, "I wouldn't get up if I were you."

"Why?"

"Because you got your head hit and your leg is broken. Nothing serious, but still. Kendra keeps on saying 'safe then sorry'"

"And the others?" I asked.

"Annie woke up yesterday. She's not in great condition, but she'll live. Finnick still won't leave her side. Johanna started getting up and moving around to the normal schedule two days ago. Cinna has been working in the lab with Beetee a lot. Probley some armor or something. The ones you found in the forest are fine. Sae is even working in the kitchen. Everone's fine, sweetheart."

"What about Noel and Allen?" I asked.

Haymitch's emotion suddenly when cold. I think a tear formed in his eye. "Noel's fine," he answered.

"And Allen?"

"H-he..."

"He what?" I asked a bit frustrated.

"HE DIED! OK!" Haymitch screamed. Then his head fell into his hands and he just cried.

I was shocked. How did that happen? I wasn't going to push Haymitch. So we just sat there. In silants and darkness.

"I-I don't know why he tryed to rescue you. He just did. His arm was still hurt baddly. Allen, he tryed to get you back to the craft, but he collapsed. We tryed to get Allen and you on the craft, but as I went to get Allen..."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Smoke and bright light. We had to close the doors to keep everyone safe. But he died," Haymitch finished.

"How can you be sure?" I asked.

"A bomb landed on him. No matter how invincable you think you are you can never live throught those things, Katniss!"

Katniss. That was one of the first times he really said my name. Most of the time it was sweetie or sweetheart. But this time his son died because Allen tryed to save me.

"I'm sorry, Haymitch," I said. "I know it's my fault he died. I'm sorry."

"No."

"What?"

"No, as much as I want to blame this on you it's not your fault. He choose to save you and the baby. He wanted that sacrafice. I'm happy you lived."

"Why?" I asked. I never knew Haymitch was this fond of me.

"Becasue," he said. "Your just like ..., my sweetheart. You have a mind of your own and a unique spirit. Your so much like her. If you died I couldn't help but to feel she died all over again. You even wore her mockingjay."

I remebered the pin.

"Yep you may be like me in timper, but you and Peeta, well your like us in a scence," he said.

"Peeta?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Were is he?"

"I thought it was Romeo's job to go to Juliet. Anyways room 756. Be careful he hasn't been in a talking mood."

I didn't care. All I wanted was to get to him. Then I rembered my head hurt. Still I didn't care. I finally made it to the door when I ment my rode block.

"Were do you think your going?" asked Kendra as she stepped in front of my way.

I kept silant.

"As I thought. Anyways you are to stay in bed till you get my all clear. Now march 'Miss. Mockingjay'"

I did as told and went to my bed.

"Haymitch,I would appretiate it if you left," Kendra said walking into the room. Haymitch just snorted. "I mean it. NOW!"

He got up and slowly shuffled across my floor and slamed the door. Now just me and Kendra remainded.

"Finnaly awake?" she asked.

"Was it really three days?" I asked.

"Three days, 5 hours, and twently-eight minutes. But who's counting?"

"You were worried. Weren't you?"

"Everyone was," she amitted. "But they calmed down a little when we fuigured out that be baby took no harm."

I let out a deep breath. My child was safe. Peeta's child was safe.

"How is he? Peeta, I mean," I asked, wondering what had happened.

"He seems fine. I'm sure better after that surgery yesterday."

"WHAT!" I asked in worry.

"His artaficial leg was broken after he was captured. It was nothing major."

"When can I see him?" I asked.

"The ture question is, When will he see _you_?"

"What do you mean?" I asked puzzled.

"Your to stay in bed till told other wise. Hopefully a quick recovery. Therefor he has to come to you," she answered.

"I wish to rest," I stated.

"Fine," Kendra answered. "Dinner will be served at 6. And it's required."

There she left me in the darkness. Alone in the stillness. How quite it was for hours. Each minute I longed for Peeta. So much I think my mine is toying with me. As if I could hear him now.

"Were are we going?" asked the Peeta voice.

"Just to visit someone," answered a female voice.

Wait. This was no trick of the mind. It was Peeta! And who else? Delly, I think. Yet I lied still, my face to the wall.

"See. She's asleep like everyone said," answered Peeta.

"Don't you just want to be here for her?" asked Delly.

"Why she didn't wait for me. She ran off with that Gale."

I heared a smack. "You should be ashamed of your self, Peeta Mellark. That girl loves you and if you can't see that your going to wait here till you can!" she yelled. Then the door slamed shut.

"I can't belive this," growned Peeta. "She dosen't even love me."

"Yes I do Peeta," I wispred.

"Oh. You _are_ awake," he said.

I turned around and saw him. He looked better then when I found him in District 12. His hair was combed and his face was no longer covered in dirt. But he was in a wheel chair. I guess not to suprising if he had surgery yesterday.

"Do you love me?" I asked.

"Yes, but I-" he tryed to answer.

"And I love you," I said, "I love you more then anything in the world. Your my light, Peeta."

"Prove it," he said, "Prove that you don't love that Gale."

"The problem is I do love him."

"I knew it," spat Peeta, his arms crossed.

"But I love him like you love your brothers. That kind of love."

"You mean my brothers that are dead?" he asked.

I looked down.

"That's right all my family is gone. I'm happy that vile woman died. But I'm devasted that you're gone too, Katniss."

"There's still two people left of your family," I said.

"Who?" he asked, "PLEASE DON'T TELL ME MY MOTHER LIVED!"

"No, one is me," I said.

"But you don't love me. You won't prove it," he said in a soft voice.

"Peeta. Why would I not love the man I when through _two_ games with? Why would I hate the boy who gave me the bread? Why... why would I hate the father of my child?" I wispred.

All the color from Peeta's pale face just drained. "Child?" he asked.

"Yeah. The baby's the seconed person of our family," I smiled.

Unfortunaltly, Peeta did not smile. His head collapsed in his hands and I could hear the sobbing. Finaly he said, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Katniss. It's all my fault. I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault," I said although we both knew this was a joined effort. "It's our fault."

"I'm the baby's father?" he asked. "Not that Gale?" He looked up at me. His eyes damp with tears.

"Yes" I answered.

"But how?" he asked.

"Remeber that night? Before the-"

"I remeber," he said. "So your about a month along?"

"By now tow months," I said.

"Katniss?"

"What?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"At first I was afraid. Because I thougth I would have to go through this alone. Without you. I know now your here."

"Do you think I'll be a good dad?" he asked smiling back at me.

"Better then I can be a mom," I said. The word still felt compleatly forne to me.

"Katniss?"

"What?"

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

"Were all ready are engaged, Peeta"

"Yeah. But this isn't an act. It's life," he said.

I smiled. Here I was with my love and pregnant. Not my first choose of sanirios but at last I'm happy. I'm at peace.

"Of course," I answerd.

He grinned that silly smile only he could do. Then I leaned forward and fell into his lap. We remained hugging that way for what seemed to be a seconed, but was wished to be forever.

Peeta wispred in my ear, "Do you love me?"

And I answered back, "Of course and don't ever doubt that again."


	16. Chapter 16

***Tear Tear* didn't you just want to cuddle up with some chick flicks and some kleen-x after that last chapter. I did. Anyways lets continue...**

I felt so happy in Peeta's strong arms. We wispred love notes into one another's ear. It was very romantic till Kendra walked in with my supper. Then things got a little award for a moment.

"Hello Miss. Everdeen and Mr. Mellark," Kendra said bringing in a tray.

"Kendra, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"First I told you went supper was and second I told you to stay in your bed. Both of witch you forgot."

That's a lie. I knew when supper was and to stay in bed. Oh well.

"Would you please leave, Mr. Mellark?" asked Kendra.

"Kendra," I wined.

"It's fine, Katniss," said Peeta in his, once again, gentle voice. "I'll see you later." Then Kendra helped me back on the bed and Peeta wheeled out of the room.

"No need to cry, Katniss," said Kendra in her loving tone.

It took me till then that I had been crying. "Stupid hormones," I said as Kendra put the covers on top of me once again.

"You told him. Didn't you?" she said wrapping her arms around me.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"How did he take the news?"

"I think he was afraid at first. Then he just told me he wanted to marry me."

"So he dose love you," she said to herself.

"Yeah," I responded even if the statement wasn't for me. "And you know what?" I asked.

"What?"

"I love him too," I said smiling throw my tears.

Within the next four days Peeta was allowd to start walking again. It took a while, but in about three weeks he was up and walking everywere. He was happy. I, on the other hand, had at the least another week. But Peeta was there. We would continue writing and drawing in the book we started. About herbs and such. It made the hours shorter and the both of us happier.

"Katniss, I don't think this looks right," Peeta said as he drew a plant I described. He sat in a chair right next to my bed.

"No that looks fine," I responded.

"You want to take a break?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Peeta. The only reason Kendra is making me stay in bed is to be safe then sorry"

"I'm thankful," he said from his pen and paper.

"Why?" I asked, "I hate not getting up."

"Because I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you or the baby," he said leaning in for a kiss on the cheek. "Wow, in about six months I'll be a father. Imagen that," he said in amzment.

"Peeta?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want a girl or a boy?"

"I didn't know you could just choose those kind of things, Katniss," he laghted.

"I know. But if you could."

"Well I would just be happy with any child."

"Peeta, just answer the question."

"I guess a girl."

"Why?" I asked.

"So her eyes can be as beautiful as her mother's and she can sing with your voice," he said cupping his hand on the side of my face.

"We don't need two of me," I said.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I don't know."

"Tell me. What do you want?" he asked.

"I want...I want..." I thought. "I want Snow to die."

**Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to update so baddly. Trust me I have so great chapters in store.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Been waiting to write all day... Enjoy.**

"You and me both," Peeta said as he sat his pen and paper on my night stand. "Katniss, have I ever told you what they did to me in the Capitol?"

Of course Johanna told her story, but I felt that I needed to know Peeta's. The only reason I didn't ask was because I didn't want to reopen old wounds. I shook my head.

"Well, what they did was they found my weakness. The one thing that will be the closes to my heart. Then they ripped it out. Do you know what that weakness is?" he asked, yet I remained silent. "That weakness is you Katniss. And now it's also our precious unborn child," he said setting his strong hand on my abdomen.

It took me till now to notice but I did have a bit of a baby bump. Nothing much, but it was something.

"Katniss, if the Capitol found a way to hurt either one of you. I would..." he paused for a moment. "I would..."

"I would run off to the Capitol pregnant in search for you," I said with a smile.

"You already have," Peeta said with a smile as he leaned in for a hug followed by a few kisses. Then his watch started to beep.

He looked at it and stood up. "I got to go. See you at supper time. Try not to get in any trouble," he joked.

I giggled, "I guess I'll refrain myself."

Then he left. Shourtly after I took a little cat nap. I dreamed I was with Rue. It was the image that had ran through my mind a countless number of times. I was singing to her dead body and then... I woke up screaming.

But no one there to comfort me. All I could do was breath. In. Out. In. Out

I needed to get out of this stupid room. Now I don't care what Kendra thinks.

I got up and was a little wobbly when I walked. But I quickly readjusted (even if my cast was off for two weeks my leg still didn't want to walk). I finally made it over to my dresser and saw, by surprise, there was more then just night gowns and gray button-up shirts with gray pants. I manage to find a forest green shirt and dark colored jeans. I put on the shirt. By looking in the mirror the thing looked tight but was comfortable. Also the sleeves when to my elbow. I gazed at my outfit. If you looked you could make out the bump that was my baby. I felt a bit of happiness knowing that it would be ok. Although nothing is put in stone right now.

I then walked out the door and like that I saw the out side world for the first time withing a month or so. How ironic. My 'out side world' is a bunch of meatal halls under ground.

I at first roamed the halls. It got trier some quick. Soon I would just walk into random doors. Trying to find new hiding places. So much for staying out of trouble.

First I came to a room that was large and basicly a huge garden. It was fun for a while to quiz myself over each plant. Still I must admit I was a bit suprised no one recognized me.

Next, I went inside a room that looked like a library of some sort. There was more books then there probably is in all of District 5. District 5 is known for laiture and books. They also are suppose to know a ton of stuff and be smart and clever. I even hear some are historians. The library is like a forest. Except the trees are just in a different form. Yet soon even that got boring. I found many rooms and places.

Soon I found myself wondering the top level housing units. This is were the more important people live. I guess if I ever got out of the hospital I would live here. As I walked I almost stepped on something fluffy and a muddy yellow color. It was non other then Buttercup.

"What are you doing, cat?" I asked. But he just put his little head into the air as is he was to good for me. Or he knew it wasn't worth the fight (maybe even he saw the way I shoot down game in the Games).

That's when I heard a scream. I knew it belonged to a female voice on this hall way. I ran to find the source. Soon I came to the door. I hear it again. Surprisingly it was unlocked and I slowly opened it. I heard a few more giggles before I fully opened the door. The I saw it. My mouth went wide open and I ran.

I ran fast and hard. Left. Straght. To the right. A few more turns. Then inside the abandon janitor's closet.

It's not really that the sight was gruesomer or scary. More so shocking. Because on the couch was Johannna. On top of her, half dressed, was my best friend, Gale Hawthorn.

**Wow isn't that a cliff hanger.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Did that last chapter wake you guys up?**

I sat in the darkness of the closet. I heard foot steps in the hall.

"Katniss," Gale's voice said. "Come back."

I didn't answer. Soon the steps stopped and the door knob began to move.

"Go away," I muttered.

"Katniss?" asked Gale. He opened the door and closed it again. "What you saw back there. I-"

"You don't have to say anything," I said coldly. I don't know why I was mad. I have no feelings for Gale in that kind of way.

"Katniss. Are you ok?" he asked kneeling down to me.

"I don't know," I answered between sobs.

"Katniss," he started, "You have to understand I'm 20 years old now and-"

"You turned 20 only two months ago!" I yell even though his face was in front of mine. "What is she, 23?"

"Johanna's 21, Katniss. I was going to tell you, but-"

"When were you going to tell me, Gale! When?"

"I-" he began.

"Don't even answer that," I said in a whisper. "When did you even knew that you liked her?"

"When I rescued her," he answered.

"From the Capitol?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said giving that goofy smile.

"Do you love her?" I asked looking up at him.

"I guess so."

"No, Gale. Do you really love her?" I asked. "Answer me!"

"I do."

"Why?" I asked raising my voice.

"Because... I don't know. I just can't explain it," he said. "But I do love her."

I was quite. It was hear to process that my life long friend Gale was in love with the girl I meant in the arena. In a matter of fact, the first time I ment Johanna she was stripping from her tree costume.

"Are you mad?" asked Gale.

"No. A bit startled. I mean it's kind of wired, Gale. Your like a brother to me."

"Or a cousin," he said with a chuckle, referring to the Capitol's idea of my family tree.

"It's just feels like yesterday we were hunting and now this."

"I guess we are growing up," he said.

"The more that I think about it you and Johanna are a lot a like."

"How?" asked Gale.

"You're both hotheaded, impulsive, annoyed easy,..."

"Is there a but in there some were?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "But," I began, "you're both loyal. And because of that both of you have saved my life in the past."

"Nice to know I'm needed," he smiled. He got up and let out his hand for me. I took it and got up.

"Hay," he said. "Arn't you still in bed rest?" he asked.

"I hope by now you know me better then that," I said as he reached for the door.

"Of course I do, Catnip."

**I felt it would be mean to leave you guys a cliff hanger like that. Anyways... next chapter tomorrow maybe?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Did everyone love that match? I think they'll make a cute cupple... Anyways I'm on the point of no return with writing this... wonder what I'll write after this fanfic. I think either a Peeta's point of view of Catching Fire (currently rereading the real book) or a sequle to this a few years after the baby is born. Also do you want it to be a girl or boy. I think I have it picked. Anyways give your answer when you give your review.**

The next few days were a blure. After learning Gale and Johanna loved each other we walked back to my room. A worried Peeta and a angry Kendra were waiting there. Opps. I forgot about supper.

"Where in the world have you been, Katniss!" yelled Kendra as she got up and walked to the door were me and Gale stood. I know she loves me like a daughter but at times she is over protective.

"I went for a walk," I said in a nonchalant voice.

"With Gale?" asked Peeta who was now standing up.

"I...um... ran into him along the way," I explain unsure of how to fully explain the situation.

"Well, if your goal was to have us worried sick then you succeeded," exclaimed Kendra.

"Yeah. What did I tell you about not getting into trouble?" asked Peeta.

"I'm sorry," I said walking towards him.

"I'm going to go," Gale said in a nervous tone. Apparently he had no desire to stay here and see me get chewed out while he could go back and spend time with his new girlfriend. Kendra didn't seem to notice him exscusing himself from the room. Nope the eyes were on me.

"Katniss, can I ever trust you?" Kendra asked.

"What can I say?" I said shrugging my sholders. "My spirts as free as a bird. Haven't you wondered why they call me 'MockingJay'?"

She rolled her eyes but I was in no mood to listen. I leand on Peeta and gave him a hug, putting my head on his chest.

"Katniss, you have to listen," said Peeta.

"What's the big deal?" I asked.

"You want to know the big deal? Fine I'll tell you," said a frustrated and angry Kenra. "Coin is furious about our little rescue missions. Not only that but we had one of the people _she_ choose killed."

"That was an accident and I'm sure Noel and Haymitch are suffering more then she ever could," I protested.

"That's not the point, Katniss!" she yelled. "She is mad at _you_ and if she got the chance right now she probley would harm you, sweetie." I felt Peeta's grip on me tighten. "Not only that but she _would _kill the baby."

I felt Peeta's hot tears fall on my face. I to was crying with fear.

"She wouldn't," whispered Peeta.

"She would," I answered remebering that conversation.

"Fine I won't leave your side tilll I know your safe, Katniss," said Peeta.

"Katniss, sweetie?" said Kendra, "I want you to be free. I want you to be happy. But right now it's not safe. Not even in District 13. All that Coin sees any of us as are tools. A game in her own mind. What do you do to a toy when it won't work."

"You throw it away," I said. Yet I never really had toys when I was a kid. A few dolls but I gave them all to Prim. I do remember a music box mom had, but even after the music stopped working she would still keep it. I would sit and stair at it. looking at the shattered mirror on the inside surrounded by black velvet and the little dancer who once spun around. It got destroyed in a flood we had on year in Seam when I was 8 years. A lot of miners died then because of the mines flooding.

"You could also fix it. Right now your just a icon on TV. But if you were to have a 'misscarage' the uproar would be an effect Coin might be looking for. But I think that if your two were to have your wedding it would cause the same amount of effect."

"So how long till the wedding do you thing?" asked Peeta.

"Probably within the next month."

"So Katniss will be about four month's pregnant?" he asked.

"Yes. Remember the Capitol dosen't really know that she's pregnant so that will be big news all on it's own. They haven't heard anything about the baby since you anounced it at the interviews."

"But I was lieing," protested Peeta.

"Not really because we have Katniss here who is currently pregnant."

"Anyways," he said, "Do you think it will work?"

"I think so.." Kendra said. I really didn't hear what she had to say because I had that feeling in the pit of my stomach and I dashed into the bathroom. Stupid morning sickness at 6:30 at night.

When I came back out Kendra was gone.

"So what did she say?" I asked.

"Nothing much. But you should eat, Katniss," he insisted.

I sat on my bed and ate supper in silence. Peeta ate in the cafeteria earlier so he just sat there quietly. That night he decided to sleep with me. Not really sleep but just stay in the same room as me. I could tell he was nervous and it would calm him a bit if he stayed here, so I agreed. His presents also comforted me. Not only was he protecting me from the world but also he would protect me from my own mind. I don't think I could stand another nightmare.

My twin bed was a tight fit but we managed. It was comforting having Peeta by my side once again. I laid down while he propped himself up with pillows. Once situated I threw my arms around him afraid that if I ever let go he would leave me. And there in the darkness I tried to fall asleep.

"Peeta?" I asked not being able to get asleep within the many hours I laied here.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Are you awake?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Peeta?

"What?" he asked looking down at me. He was still propped up by pillows.

"What were you thinking that night on the roof?"

He was silent. "I don't know," he answered.

"You know what I was thinking?" I asked.

"No. What?"

"I don't know either."

"You know what I know now?" he asked repositioning himself were I could rest my head on his sholder.

"No."

"That I'm so lucky to have you and our child. Can't you imagine, Katniss, someday if this war works out there will be no more Snow or Coin and we'll be free. Then we'll walk on the meadow with our child and what every other children we have. And you'll sing to them and I'll paint them and they'll be so happy. We'll never have to worry about reeping because there will never be a Hunger Games. The world will be as peace and so will we. Everything will be but a dream. A living dream."

By that time I was falling asleep with the dream in my head.

"Good night my love," Peeta whispered as he kissed my forehead. "Sweet dreams."

And with that said I fell asleep.

**Sorry if the chapters are getting a bit cheesie. There's about to be some good parts and some more action parts coming up. Keep reading and reviewing.THANKS!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I hope you guys enjoy reading this. I'll try to update daily.**

When I woke up from that amazing dream it was because of morning sickness. I got up and hurried into the bathroom. When I came out Peeta was sitting on the bed awake.

"Sorry for waking you up," I said. I walked across the room to Peeta and sat down so I could lean aginst him.

"Your fine," he responded. "I didn't get much sleep anyways."

"Oh," I said. I know Peeta has my best interest at mind, but sometimes he dose need to take care of himself.

"Are you hungry?" he asked looking at me.

"At little," I lied. In all honesty I was starving.

"Then lets go." Peeta got up and headed for the door.

"Were?" I asked.

"To the cafeteria," he smiled.

"Ok. One thing," I said.

"What?"

"Could we put on some clothes?" I laughed.

He chuckled as he looked down at his pajamas."I guess so."

One thing I hate is getting dressed in front of people. I mean Cinna and the prep team were a different story. There was nothing secret went it came to my body. Even if one hair grew longer then the others they would know. But everyone else in the world? No. I guess I'm not even that comfortable changing clothes in front of my near future husband. A bit ironic that I'm pregnant but anyways I head to the bathroom to change my clothes. It's just a repeat of yesterday.

I walk out and Peeta is wereing a simple black T with jeans. I feel we stick out aginst all the gray in District 13 yet I feel the need I should be thanking Cinna.

We make it to the cafeteria, and like any gentlemen fuiger, Peeta opens the door for me. This time I noticed the person scanning the codes was Sae, one of the people who were rescued from the ruins of District 12. Her gray hair was plied up in a bun and covered in a hair net. She gave a half smile when I came to that spot in line.

"How are you, Katniss?" she asked.

"Fine," I replied. I'm not sure if it was the cold atmosphere of District 13, but our conversation was much more formal then our usual at the Hob.

I remember when I first meant her. It was my second time going to the Hob with my father. Dad sat my four year old body on a old wooden stool in fornt of Sae's stand. He asked for a bowl of stew and she sat it right in front of me. From that time on she felt like a grandma of some sorts. I wouldn't know, both of my grandparents are gone.

"How's the baby?" Sae asked with a grin.

"It's healthy and fine,"I answered.

"You really got a handsome man," she said with a wink. That statement got Peeta blushing. The words 'you could of done worse' came to mind. The words Haymitch told me when I found I would have to marry Peeta. But time has changed. I _want_ to marry Peeta.

"I guess you're right," I said moving down the line. It was a simple eggs and oat meal along with a roll. Peeta and I walked to the table were our friends sat. There was Finnick sitting next to Annie, the two seemed inseparable. Then there was Gale sitting next to Posy, his little sister. Across from him was Johanna. Apparently us three were the only ones to know of the little love connection they shared.

"Were's your mom, Gale?" I asked nocticing that Haelle and Vick were gone.

"Brother got sick!" pouted Posy.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," answered Gale, "Were not sure what. If his temperature get's higher he'll have to go to the doctors."

"I hope he get's better," I said.

"You and me both," he said picking at his food. "I don't think she can live through losing another."

I know he was referring to how Rory died.

"Everything will be fine," I said looking at him with my gray eyes.

"Your right," he smiled.

"Kitty?" asked Posy.

"What?"

"Are you really going to have a baby?" she asked.

"Um, yeah," I said putting my hand over my abdomen.

"When?"

"In about seven months," Peeta said not being able to resist the curtness of her five year old face.

"Well tell the baby to come out already!" she yelled.

Everyone at the table just busted out laughing. That was except Johanna, but she's not huge on laughing.

Life finnaly felt like it was going to be fine. Me and Peeta returned to my room and we sat there him drawing and I writing.

"Katniss?" said Kendra letting herself in.

"What?"

"You need to report to room 460 level T. Ok?"

"Why?" I asked not intrested in getting up.

"Because we have one month to plan a wedding so as soon as we get a wedding dress the better."

It's at times like this I wouldn't mine Effie being here. But who knows were she and her colorful wigs are now.

"Is it safe?" asked Peeta putting his hand on my leg as if to say don't go yet.

"I would think Cinna is safe," she said.

I smiled. Of course Cinna was making my dress. Then I hugged Peeta and walked out of the room with Kendra on my heels.


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok thinks are about to get entresting. This chapter is completly for Cinna (he is my seconed fav. guy charicter)... can anyone guess the first? *cough* Peeta *cough***

Kendra escorted me to the elevator. Then down into District 13 I went. When I finnaly found the room my fitting was in I opened the door. Yards of bright fabric layed everywere. Most were white. It would of been easy to get lost in the mess. In the center of the room was a small stage like thing half way surronded by three mirrors. Close by was the only visable seet. In it sat Cinna.

He sat leaning into the palm of his hand, like he was thinking heard. His brown hair covred one of his coco brown eyes, the golden tips brushing his eye lids. It grew out a bit when he was a prisoner, but now it was trimmed a bit. He wore his tape messure on his neck completing his outfit. Some how he must of got his hands on golden eye liner because there on his face was Cinna's siguture look.

Cinna glanced over at me. "Oh your here he said," sitting up with a bit of a smile coming to his face, "Best get to work."

"I guess so," I said. "So what am I wearing?"

"For what," Cinna asked. Apprently his mine was somewere else.

"For my wedding," I answerd.

"Oh yes. You and Peeta. I heard."

"So what am I wearing? I guess not all white."

"Well it would go aginst the idea behind that trend. Speaking of which I must remeber to leave room so I can talior in next month to fix you."

"Why don't you just make sure it fits now?" I asked. Cinna raised an eye brow at me. Oh yeah I could grow more in just a month.

"Anyways we must begain," Cinna announced and off he went.

First he took new mesurments for me. Obiusely the old ones won't work. Then he fiddled around with some fabric. But every time he cut something or sewed a seem he just shock his head and discarded the fabric.

"Are you ok, Cinna?" I asked as I watched him try to get the white thread through the needle.

He took in a deep breath and drooped the thread and neetle. Then exhaled. "No. Not so mush of me not being ok. More so some one else far from ok," he replied. His eyes had a distant look in them.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Katniss," he said completly disregarding my question, "Do you know were I was born?"

"The Capitol?" I guessed.

"No," he shock his head. "I was the only child of factory owner in District 8. I don't even know either of my parent's names. It's not really amaizing I was his only child thowe, because I was the only one he had a chance to have. My mother. She was his misstress. He never had a wife. My mother died shortly after my birth. So in law my father took me in. As far as finances go he was doing pretty good because his factory manufactored Peace Keeper uniforms. He just left me at home with a nanny all day and night. I was nothing other then a problem to him. That was untill..."

_"Daddy, were are we going?" I asked as he dragged my five year old self throw a labreth of hall ways. He had to take care of me that day because my nanny was ill._

_"We're going to my work," he said in a stern, cold hearted voice, "and stop calling me daddy."_

_"Sorry Daddy," I said feeling ashamed._

_We got to his office and many adults were there. Some were easly destingused as men of the Capitol._

_"Dead line is now," said on of them in a deep voice. "We need a new design for the uniforms."_

_"I'm sorry I can't think of anything," said my father._

_That started a cucofny of screams and yells from the adults. I, haveing no desire to hear it, was bord. Like any young child I used my imagenation. There was tons of paper on the desk and some pencils two. I grabbed a peace of paper and a pen then headed off to the corner to draw._

_I tryed to ignore the argument across the room. Soon I heard that cold, harsh voice from above, "Boy, are you drawing on my paper work?" my father yelled in my face._

_"But," I started._

_"I don't want buts," he screamed. He then grabbed one of my ears and dragged me into the light that alumanated the area by the table. "You see this?" he asked still yelling as he held up my artwork. "This is my work and _you _missed it all up! Why I should-" _

_"Wait," said one of the men cutting Father off. That man grabbed my drawing and looked at it hard. Some of the others joined in. Soon a few wispreds started and then. "Child," the Capitol's man asked, "Would you fully explain your drawing."_

_My father slowly released his grip. Soon I pulled away and approched the adults. I told them all about the drawing. It was a rough drawing of the Peace Keepers uniforms you see today. I told them the material I would use and the methods of peacing it together. They seemed impressed, as if they never seen a five year old boy explain an outfit design._

_Years rolled by and soon more people wanted to know about the fashion protagee. I had notebooks stacked to the roof in designs. When I was 8 they took me away from District 8. Ironic isn't it._

_It took some planing and time, but after a year I moved to District 1. I was nine going on ten then. I learned much and taght much. I was not always keen on the Capitol's fashions. Some were just plain upsurded. But I did find I enjoyed it there._

_When I was 12 it became my first reeping. I had no use for tesarre because the Capitol took care of my food and education along with bording. I only had one slip of paper among thousands. I remeber bighting my nails, hoping I was not to be choosen. What would I do? Sufficate people in fabric. _

_Our escort, a scinny woman who had orange skin and blue hair, read off the girls name. It was some 17 year old with a pale skin and glittering pink tattos down her face that rubbed aginst her flawless blond hair. Next was the boys. I hoped and hoped._

_"The male tribut for District 1 is... Cinna!" yelled out our escort with such joy. All the cameras and lights directed towarrds me. Thankfully when vollenteers were asked for, just about half of the males in the district raced up there. It ended up a guy with black hair and tanned skin got it. _

_Althow I was in the Hunger Games for a matter of seconeds it gave everyone a fright. That year the Captiol's people worked long and hard to get me in the Capitol before the next reeping. The officials said I could become a citzen in the Capitol at the age of 13. Unfrotunatly my birthday is one week after the reepings. Making it impossible to get me out on time. But they found a loop hole. Because my mom did not give birth to me in a hospital and my father never cared to look into it, I don't have any offical birth cirtifacate. There for the Capitol declered my birthday one month before the reeping. All in all they did get me to the Capitol in time. But that never stops me wondering one question. If my name was drawn in District 8, would anyone vollenteer for me?_

_In the Capitol I went to a school entierly dedicated to fashion. I thought it would be much like District 1. Were a large mix of boys and girls come to learn. Were I would be popular like back in District 1. But no. I quickly found out that the schools had a large majority of girls and few guys. Many of the male students that attended the privet school were... how do I put this... gay. It was very acward being around a guy who was flirting with you and the girls, well I was never good at talking to them. So I ended up sitting back roll and seconed seat from the right every class period. I would sit, sometimes listen, but mostly draw._

_I stayed in this silants until three years later when I was 16. Then I ment _her_._

_"Class," sang my teacher, "Plase welcome our newest student, Portia."_

_I looked up from my drawing and saw a beautiful woman. Her cherry pink hair was pinned up in curls, highlights of dark coffe brown matched her brown eyes with easy. She wore a simple brown and pink dress and held a pink purse. Then she gave a smile with her baby pink lips and sat down. Her seat was the one right infront of mine._

_I wanted to talk to her, but I was to afraid. Soon I stopped drawing my designs and drew what ever outfit she chose to wear that day. All were beautiful. It took weeks before our first conversation, but I remember every word._

_"Cinna?" asked Portia as she turned to talk to me._

_"Yes," I answered in a nervous tone._

_"I was wondering what your drawing all the time."_

_"Oh," I said not wanting to show my note book._

_"I heard that you came here on scholership. Is that right?" she asked still smiling._

_I nodded my head._

_"I guess you must be really good. Do you mind if I see some of your work?"_

_"No," I said grabbing one of my older notebooks and handing it to her. _

_The thumbed through the pages. Than stopped. "Why dose this one says flames beside it?" she asked._

_"Because I though it would bring the outfit together if you set the cape and headpeace on fire," I said, not at all confadent in my work._

_"It certantly would be a show," she said, "But I suppose you need a new design for the frunal."_

_"Oh no," I said, "I have some plans for the matirial. I would just have some bugs to work out."_

_"Wow," she said in total amaizemnt. "Have you ever made this one?" she asked holding up a sketch._

_It was one I did for her on the last page. It was simple yet beautiful. Pink and brown._

_"No," I answerd._

_"I wish you did. I would love to wear it," she said._

_I think at that time I was blushing a bit. "I suppose I could make it for you."_

_"Really?" she asked in excightment._

_"Sure," I responeded._

_"That's great. Would you want to come over to my house or should I go to yours?" Portia asked with a bright smile._

_I thought of my small room with the tiny bed and desk. Not really presentable and clean. "Your home is fine," I answed._

_"Ok," she said. At that time the bell rang signaling to continue to our next class. "See you after school, Cinna," she yelled from down the hall way._

_"Bye," I wispred. _

_That whole day I waited for her. Maybe this was fate or maybe it was a crul joke. I just knew I was now going over to Portia's home to make her a dress. This could be my chance._

_We met in the school lobby and approched a limo as she called it. The car streched for what seemed to be miles. But compared to her house the vehical was nothing._

_"Come on Cinna," Portia said entering a hotel building._

_"Were are we?" I asked._

_"Home," she answered, "Daddy owns the entire building."_

_"Ok," I said still amazed._

_Finaly we got to her suite. She opended the door. The whole suite was done in pink and brown. It took a while but finaly I wipped up the dress. By that time it was late in the night. I hope i didn't miss my cerfew._

_"Oh it looks beautiful, Cinna," Portia said twirling around before the mirror._

_"Thanks," I said._

_"Your amazing!" She exclaimed._

_"Thanks," I restated._

_"You don't really say much. Do you Cinna?" she asked her huge brown eyes stairing at me._

_"Um... I guess not," I said coming to that realization. "Most of the time I'm the only person that will listen." I sat down on the chair that was infront of the sewing machine._

_"I'll listen to you," she said pulling up a chair to sit in. "Say anything that's on your mind."_

_"Will you go out with me?" I asked not realizing I released that sentance._

_Portia stumbled in her walk. "Your not gay?" she half yelled half asked._

_"No," I replied._

_"Oh," she said. Portia sat down the said, "Ok."_

_"Ok what?"_

_"I'll go out with you."_

_From that moment on my life was changed._

_We spent every waking moment with each other. She had a father that ignored her and a mother that was consumed with the Capitol life and no siblings. I had no one but her. We were a good match. Slowly I came out of my shell, for her. Everything was going fine till we graduated._

_It was a week after graduation (highschool plus 4 year collage Cinna is not 22 years). I was able to buy a nice apartment overlooking the only park in the Capitol. I was just putting in the finishing touches to my living room when a kock came to the door._

_I opened it. There was Portia sobbing and trying to wipe tears at the same time._

_"What's wrong, Portia?" I asked as I grabbed her wrist and led her to the coutch. Knowing her six year, she has never been the kind of girl to sit and cry._

_"I...I," she started in a wabbly voice._

_"You what?" I asked._

_"I hate him," she said._

_"Who? Me?" I asked so worried about what or who hurt my love so much._

_"No," she said then made another failded attempt to wipe off the tears. "Father."_

_"What's wrong?" I asked._

_"He... arranged... marrage," she said between sobs._

_"Portia, I can't understand you," I said trying to clam her._

_"He said I had to have and arranged marrage or no marrage at all!" she screamed._

_"With who," I asked my voice turing grim._

_"Some guy in some office," she cryed. "Cinna, I want to marry you."_

_I took her and hugged her close. This is the first I heard that although I'm sure the thought pasted both of our minds mulitble times. "I do too," I wispred._

_From that day forward it was desited that Portia would stay single for the rest of her life._

_Soon after wards her father was getting suspitouse about all the time she spent with me. Therefor she made a lie saying I was gay. Let's just say I wasn't happy about that. As time moved on and I was about to turn 23, Portia came to the point were she no longer wanted to go home. So as a simple solution she moved in with me. Of course she had a diffrent bedroom. But one night..._

_"Cinna?" she asked creeping in my room. "Are you awake?"_

_"I am now," I yawned._

_"I'm afraid of thunder."_

_"Since when?" I asked._

_"Since five minutes ago," Portia complaided. "Oh, just let me sleep in your bed tonight."_

_I honastly did not want to deal with a fight, so I lifted the covers. She then crawled in the bed._

_"Cinna, do you love me?" she asked._

_"More then anything," I said._

_"I love you too."_

_I then wispred in her ear, "There's no rain storms tonight."_

_She giggled then tuned and kissed me. Despite the loss of sleep that was the best night of my life._

**To be continued...**

**Sorry but it was getting a bit long and I wanted to post a story.**


	22. Chapter 22

**So just a wild guess but you liked the last chapter? Right. Anyways here is the seconed part. Don't you all just love Cinna. I know I do. He is so sweet. **

_After that night it seemed everywere we went it was as if we were a married cuppole. We were in love. For three years it was if the rings did excist. That was till she left. _

_It was without notice. Like one moment she's there and the next she's not. All of her belongings out of the apratment. Everything. All without an explanation. I had no idea what went wrong. She left me for no reason. I tryed to find her but the world is a big place. Even if the Capitol is our limets it still is a large population. I was worried sick. Depressed you may say._

_Before I new it those stupid games were on the T.V. and I was another year older (26). I saw the children, and like always paied attintion to the outfits. I guess you could say in the end I am married to fashion. Soon came the opening ceromonies. And unlike a majority of the Capitol I stayed inside to watch, I was fighting a cold._

_There, one by one, each tribute was formaly entrodused. Soon it rolled to an end as District 12's tributes came out. Then the camra pointed to their styalist. Before my very eyes was cheery pink hair and brown highlights. Portia._

_So that's were my love when. She ran off and joined the circus. I was getting excited. I rushed off and bought the closes tickets I could to the stage for the interivews. I was going to see my Portia._

_Finnaly the day came and off I went. Like Romeo, totaly sumerged in the blindness of love, running off to his Juliet. I watched and watched. Finaly the male District 12 tribute came up._

_"Looking pretty sharp tonight," said Caesar._

_"Yeah. Thanks," said the boy, "My new styalist made it for me."_

_"New styalist?" asked Caesar. "I though it was Portia, it's her first year."_

_"Well there was some medical problem and she had to be hospitalised."_

_"Really? Anyways..." began Caesar. But I wouldn't listen. I leaped out of my seat and ran. I think I ran all the way to the hospital._

_Once I burst through the door I when the the information desk. "Portia. I need my Portia's room number," I gasped through my heavy breathing._

_"The styalist?" asked the nurse._

_I nodded._

_"Sixth floor room 624."_

_She bearly had time to finish when I when running agian. I didn't even use the elevator. I ran up the stairs from ground leavel._

_When I finaly made it to the room she was sleeping. All the lights were off although the T.V. was audomaticly turned on to the Ceramony. Her back was turned torn me and I crept in the room._

_"I'm not asleep," she said. "You can just come in."_

_"Good that's what I planed on doing," I replied._

_She bolted up to a sitting position as soon as I spook. "Cinna?" she said._

_"The one and only," I smiled sitting on the edge of her bed._

_"How? Why?..." she started._

_"Shhh," I said placing my fuingur on her lips. "First answer my question. Why did you run away. Was it because of that job?"_

_She shock her head. "Kind of. But I would have told you about the job. It's something that I don't think I could ever tell you... at least not now."_

_"Why not?" I asked looking straight at her coffe brown eyes._

_"Did you hear why I'm in the hospital, Cinna?" she asked._

_"No," I amited._

_"I... I had a..." she stutred at her words._

_"You had a what? Portia," I asked getting a bit agrvated._

_"I had a miscarrage," she said looking down._

_"You were pregnant?" I asked not even looking at her._

_"I wanted to tell you-" she said. But I cut her off._

_"You cheated on me. Didn't you?" I asked now crying._

_"No. Cinna, I slept with you enogh that it's a suprise it didn't get pregnant sooner."_

_"So you were pregnant with my baby?" I asked trying to wrap my mind around the fact._

_"Yes."_

_"And now your not?"_

_"Yes," she answered. "Are you mad?"_

_I didn't talk. I hear some were that actions speak louder then words. There in the darkness of that room I sat there for hours holding, hugging Portia._

_"I love you, Portia," I said._

_"I love you too," she said, her tears falling on my shoulder._

_"If you want to have another child we'll do it. We'll become a family, Portia," I said still craddling her._

_"We can't," she said._

_"Why not?"_

_"Because there is a very little chance I can get pregnant," she sobbed. I was a loss for words. "It's not you, Cinna. The doctors said it would take a marical for me to get pregnant like this. It would be even more meraculas if the baby lived through the pregnacy."_

_"So your saying we can never be a family?" I asked._

_"I'm sorry, Cinna," she whailed._

_"Everythings going to be ok," I promissed. "Everything will be fine."_

_That year I applied to be a District 12 styalist. And of course because the Capitol put so much work into me since the age of five, I got the job. In the 74th Hunger Games Portia and I would be partners for what ever unluckie trubtes get picked. My victum's name was Katniss Everdeen._

_"So what is your idea for these tributes?" I asked Portia over lunch._

_"Do you remeber that design from high school you made?" she asked spooning in some lamb stew._

_"You mean the one you saw the first time you talked to me?" I asked._

_"Was it?" Portia acted suprised. "It was too long ago."_

_"Eleven years almost," I smiled._

_"Oh your making me feel old. Anyways yes that one."_

_"So use that design? Are you sure."_

_"Don't you ever doubt me," she warned._

_I smiled at her, "Wouldn't dream of it."_

_After making the costumes and meeting my tribute it all seemed to fall into place. The opening ceramoy was a hit. Everone loved the outfit. Then came training and interviews. Soon even the games came before I knew it. There I stood watching my Katniss go off to die. Or so I though._

_When both Peeta and Katniss came back well you can say Portia and I were exstaic. Yet we still knew all the touble that could also bring. The days colided and I could bearly tell right form left. Before I knew it, it was time for the Qurter Quell._

_Portia and I were sitting in the living room when we hear the new about the 75th games._

_"I can't believe they would do something that crule," Portia said._

_"I can. And we better plan for Peeta and Katniss."_

_"Why not Haymitch?" she asked._

_"Because Peeta would never leave Katniss alone in the arena," I said._

_I was working for days without sleep. My work was everything._

_"Cinna, sweetie," said Portia dressed in her house robe and drinking hot coco. "Would you like to go to bed."_

_"Not now," I said._

_"We can relaxe for a while," she said leaning agains the door way to the bedroom._

_I pushed my rolling chair back. "I guess for a little while." And off to the bed room we went._

_It was if I just blinked my eyes and Katniss was in the arena._

_"It's horrible they make her be in the arena pregnent," I said one night as we watched the games._

_"It's funny that you should mention pregnant," said Portia._

_"I don't think so. This is a worst case senerio for her and Peeta."_

_"Cinna, could you-"_

_"You know what," I said still talking. "It's a worst case senerio for all of them."_

_"I'm sure it is-"_

_"And-"_

_"Cinna, listen to me already!" she yelled in my ear. I guess I desereved that._

_"What?" I asked._

_"I'm just going to lay it out for you," she said._

_"What?" I asked, "What are you talking about?"_

_"Cinna, I'm pregnant," she said. At that I was stuned then a smile formed on my face. We both leaned in for a kiss._

_When we finaly released I said, "I'm so happy."_

_That was before everything went wrong. When everyone escaped from the games all the styalist and prepteams were taken under arest. One by one they died. Some of over woked bodys, others form staration. Some were even exacuted. Then there was two._

_The guards lifted me out of my cell. Kicking, pushing till I stood before a large stage infront of the training center. There were some Peace Keepers with guns. What they were about to do I didn't know until I saw Portia, hands behind her back, leading her prep team. I was at an exicution. But instead of for four, five people would die. Three tie-died prep team members and two family memembers. One of witch I have never ment nor seen. I'm not even sure if it's a girl or boy._

_There she stood almost five months pregnant. She looked me in the eye and mouthed 'I love you' until a Peace Keeper slapped her face. Soon the presidnet came. Evil, vile, cold... Snow._

_"We'll start with the prep team," he said as if there lives ment nothing._

_One by one they fell. Shoot in both the head and chest. Then there was one, pluse the baby._

_"We can all see this women is with child. Can we not?" asked Snow. No responce. "I wonder were the father is," he asked Portia._

_"I won't tell," she said sturggling to get free from the chains that bounded her._

_"It was a retorical question," said Snow. "I know it's our prtagee over here. The one that went sour anyways."_

_I was trying to close my eyes. The last thing I wanted to see was Portia shoot down._

_"You can fire now," said Snow. "How ironic you even call Katniss the girl on fire. Anyways carry one," he said in such a cold hearted way._

_There my eyes were pryed open as they took the gun. But instead of the head they amied for her swolen abdomen. Then... BOOM! The baby died. BOOM! Portia fell to the ground._

_I didn't realize I was screaming till they knocked me out. When I awoke I was a janitor. Well I was for a week or so. I lost count._

"And now, Katniss," Cinna said looking at me, "We have caught up to the present."

"I can't believe that," I said holding my own stomach.

"I can't either," he said getting some of his hear out of his face.

"I'm sorry," I said not knowing what to say.

"It's not even remotely close to your fault," Cinna said, "Anyways lets work on your dress."

And we did. For the rest of the time we remained in silants.

**Cinna's life was depressing. Anyways if your wondering why I alude to Romeo and Juliet so much it's because I'm reading it in school. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I think by some of the reviews you guys loved the last two chapters. Yeah I love Cinna too. I mean who can't. Anyways enjoy. Also want to put in a shout out to AvrageWriter. Who, if we can fuiger it out, might become my proof reader. We all know I need it. THANKS!**

"Cinna, it's beautiful," I said gazing at my gown in the mirror. It had a straples top and a ballgown like bottem made of white silk and lace. Ironicly enough a majority of the dress was white. That was other then the sunset orange ribbon witch layed between the bottem and top. Then my vail that was decorated in a warm autum orange color flowers.

"Yes and the best thing is that it should still fit in a month," he said with a slight smile then took a moment of silants to admire his work. Then he twirled his fingur in a circle. The signal for spin. I did and he nodded in aproval. "Now let's change. I believe you have a busy schedual ahead of you."

"I thought Effie was the only one to worry about secaduals," I smirked.

"Yes and I thought Snow was the only dictator in Penam. But things aren't always what they seem," he said helping me out of the dress.

"I guess so," I said as I tryed to get my feet lose from the high heel shoes. Soon I was back in my normal close and heading for the door.

"Katniss," said Cinna.

"What?" I asked.

"Be carful," he smiled.

I nodded and went out the door. As I walked back to my room I pasted Coin, of all people. We both gleared at each other. All in all nither of us talked and I was in my room in a minute.

Peeta wasn't there but that was fine. I knew he needed to be alone sometimes. I mean he's going to be a father and on top of that the wife of a girl who is on a lot of peoples list to kill.

After a little while Prim and Mom came in with my food.

"Wow Katniss," said Prim," I can't believe you'll be married soon!"

"I know," I agreeded.

We chatted for a little while like we always do. Mom said a word here and there. They both have been trying to visit me more often, excpecialy with all the excitment of a baby and a wedding. Soon Peeta did come in my room.

"Well Prim," said Mom as she headed towards the door. "Time for bed."

"No it isn't," she complained. Mom gave death stair at her then she agreed to leave.

"May I come in?" asked Peeta in a princly tone of voice.

"Your all ready in," I giggled.

"Hmm. I guess so," he looked at his surroundings. "I have a present for you, Katniss."

"What?" I asked from my seet on the edge of the bed.

He kneeled down on one knee. It was romantic but a little funny since he had some trouple adjusting his leg. "Katniss," he said pulling a tissue from his pocket, "Will you marry me?" he asked revealing a gold ring on it was the simple desine of a purle. It was the one Peeta found on the beach within the seconed Hunger Games. It was attached to the ring by little gold flames.

I smiled, "What is this? The third time you proposed?"

"The first time with a ring," he corrected.

I leeped up from my spot then bent down to hug him.

"Wait," he said, "Let me get up."

When he was up and coninued to hug him. I was so happy. I just wanted to pause time.

But no one can do that. Soon the weeks rolled by. Plans went on. I saw my friends and met new people. I think we even got in some video recording. Before I knew it I would blink and my child, who's not even born, will be all grown up.

One day I woke up. But in stead of to Peeta's sweet face it was Cinna standing in my room, that I woke up to.

"Oh good your up," he said.

"Uh," I said wiping the sleep from my eyes.

"Oh, and happy wedding day!"


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry if the last chapter confused you guys. Basicly peeta got the ring and then it was an excuse for me to skip to the wedding seen. Anyways enjoy.**

I completely forgot. Wow today I get married, I thought as I sat up in bed. I got up and it was clear that I was pregnant. I mean my abdomen was on huge or anything but just enoght that you could tell by sight that I was pregnant. Only six months and the baby will be here. Before I knew it Cinna had me in my dress. I was so strange not having the prep team here. I'm sure they would love to be her on my wedding day. But I completly forgot everything when I saw myself in that dress.

I was beautiful. Cinna gave me the signal to twirl and I did. I never wanted to get out of this dress or out of the view form the mirror. But then agian Peeta would be waiting for me at the end of the aile and I did want to be married. Even if I was 17 soon to be 18. Cinna lead me down a hall and to Kendra who held a note book full of plans, she took it upon herself to plan a majority of today's event.

"Oh, you look darling," she exclamed.

I just blushed. "Not the girl fighting in the arena four months ago?" I asked.

"More like a mockingjay taking flight," she said with that ironic simalie.

"Very funny," I warned sarcasicly.

"Oh your here," said Haymitch. He was dressed in a suit whitch seemed out of place when put next to his tanned skin and greace hair, whitch for once in his like was combed back. "Well time to get on out there," he ordred and so I did.

As I intred through the heavy metal doors, that were decorated with orange flowers to wame its coldness, traditional music from District 12 started up. And there at the end of the aile was Peeta. I wanted to run but in this dress I was afraid I would trip. Soon I did make it to were Peeta stood. Honastly I wanted to kiss him right then. But instead I had to wait through the most boring and longest speach I have ever head. All this was apperantly a tridition in the place once called North America, and District 13 dose love old traditions. Soon we heard the words "you may kiss the bride" and Peeta lifted my vail and kissed me. I know I have kissed him many times before but this was diffrent. It had meaning unlike the kisses for show at the Capitol, but it was as if words could not describe.

"I love you," Peeta wispred when our lips parted. No one else heard because the entire room was a roaring chear. Soon we were heading back down the aile to complete our wedding traditions in district 12. But after we did compleate everything, Peeta and I walked to the banquet room. It was decorated in a sunset orange on one side of the room, on a large table, stood a huge wedding cake. It had white icing with carfully decorated orange flowers. All done my the hand of my husband.

That's right. My husband. It didn't feel true but it was. Peeta and I were now man and wife. Soon to be a family.

We heald hands as we approched the cake. People were in the room but it was more so people I knew or people that I should know because they are important (Coin was appsant). Soon the cake was cut and me and Peeta sheard the first slice. I got a forkful, but instead of eating it I bent the fork backwards and it landed all over Peeta's face. He just smiled and did the same to me. I was told later it make great camera for the video anouncment to Penam. But I thought it was just fun.

Before I knew it Peeta and I were shearing the first dance. It was a slow dance and I sat my head on his strong shoulder. Even if he lost a lot of wait when he was captured he still had musles. I wanted to stay like that forever, but soon even that ended as crowds of people got on the dance floor. I dance a few more dances but as soon as the fast ones started I was out. I could of done them before but was already wanting to sit down. Peeta on the other hand was wisked away by some guys to congradulate him on his marage. I didn't recongnize them but I'm sure he knew them.

I scanned the room for a possible seat and saw there was an entire empty table were Johanna was sitting. I went and sat down beside her. She had her blond hair done in long straight locks flowing down her back and she even had bangs. Johanna wore a purple and black dress that made her almost blend into the shadows were her seat sat.

"Why arn't you dancing?" I asked knowing how Gale loved to dance back in District 12.

"I don't want to," she quickly answered. Her arms crossed.

"If it's that you don't know how Gale is great at dancing," I suggested.

"It's not that. I just don't want to."

"What?" I said starting to raice my voice a tad bit. "Is it Gale?"

"No. I mean yes..." she took a deep breath advoiding eye contact, "No."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"It is about Gale but then it's not about Gale," she said still looking down.

"What do you mean?" I said looking over at my life long friend getting punch.

"Somethings... come up," she said. "It half is Gale's fault and half mine. But I can't except that fact so how can I expect him to?"

"I'm not following," I said.

Her face remained dry but she looked as if she could cry any seconed, "I'm pregnant and Gale's not the father."

**to be continued...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Wow I'm already on the 25th chapter. How time flys. It was real funny because I was trying to proff read my last chapter and got to the end and wondered 'I hope they post soon' then I fuiguered out 5 minutes later I was they. Enjoy.**

I gaspped. Had she been cheating aginst Gale. Gale was my best friend. I would never let that happen. The anger was boiling inside me and I'm sure my face was red with anger.

"It's not what you think," Johanna said. "I never cheated on him."

"Then it's his baby right," I said.

"No," she shock her head. "We came close to it a few times, but be never slept with each other. Attuatly I've never had sex."

"Then how can you be pregnant?" I asked.

"I classaffy rape and sex sepreatly," she said finnaly looking at me.

I was about to say something when I got it. It was the Capitol, when they captured her.

"How long have you known?" I asked.

"Maybe a week," she said, "I've been to stressed with the news to remeber."

"Who else knows?"

"Just you and me."

"When are you telling him," I said.

"I'm not," Johanna answered. "I can't"

"You have to," I said so close to yelling, "You have to tell Gale sometime!"

"Tell me what," Gale said walking up with some punch in each hand.

We sat in dead silants.

"What are you going to tell me, Johanna?" he said putting on cup on the table for Johanna.

"I-I can't," she said still not crying but still close to it. "I just can't tell you I'm pregnant."

There was a crash from the glass cup hitting the ground. Gale stood in compleat shock. Some how I knew this was Johanna's way of breaking the news.

"It-it's not what you thing," she said.

"It is," he said crying. Knowing Gale for a long time there were very few times he cryed. One was when his father died and that was only a single tear. This was a water fall. He ran out the door.

"Gale. Wait," she cried as she got up and tipped her chair over at the same time. Then she fell.

I didn't care to wait for her to get up. I ran after Gale. I think I heard Peeta yell out my name, but I kept going. Soon I found Gale leaning aginst the hallway wall.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"It's not what you think, Gale," I said.

"Then what is it Katniss! Who's the father."

I was silant for a moment waiting for him to calm down. When he did I told the story.

"I hate that Capitol even more now," he growled between his teeth.

"Do you want to go back?" I asked.

"I think so," he said.

"You really do love her. Don't you?" I asked starting the walk back to the banquet hall.

"Yeah," he sait, "Even when I hear the baby wasn't mine I still wanted to love her."

"Like how you wanted to love me even though I loved Peeta and am having his child?"

"No," he said taking a deep breath as we walked. "This is diffrent."

We walked in silants. Soon we made our way back and Gale opended the door. But the room only had a few people in it. Like Haymitch almost past out drunk in the corner or some men stuffing there selves with cake. And Peeta. But for the most part it was empty.

"What happened in here?" I asked as Peeta ran towards me.

"Where have you been?" he asked with a worried look in his eye.

"I had to chase Gale back in here. Where is everyone?" I repeted.

"Most left. Some went to the hospitl," he answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's Johanna. Something's wrong with her," he answered as I heared pounding foodsteps behind me. I turned and Gale was gone.


	26. Chapter 26

**I was threatned with mash potatoes to update soon... can you make that bake potatoes I like them better. Anywas enjoy...**

I raced after Gale with Peeta at my heels. Soon we were at the Hospitl in the emergncy care wing. I saw Gale begging Kendra to know what's wrong. Finaly she let him in the door. I only saw the room for a seconed but I remeber the seen well. Johanna sat on the bed crying. I didn't even know she could cry but it wasn't crying more like bawling her eyes out. Then the door closed.

"Kendra," I asked approching her, "what happened?"

"Did you know Johanna was pregnant?" she asked. I had a bad feeling about the word _was_.

I nodded, "Only for five minutes."

"Well she's not now," that's all Kendra could say.

I may not be the motherly type but the words brought tears to my eyes. What if I was the one to have a misscarrage. Even if the child wan't Peeta's I would still feel upset. Appreantly saw me worrying and wrapped his arms around me. What started as a day of happieness turned into a night of sorrow.

"There's nothing we can do, Katniss," Peeta wispred in my ear.

"I know," my voice wabbly.

"I have a suprise to show you," he said.

"What?" I looked up at his gental face. His blue eyes and blond hair. How I hope our child has blue eyes like his.

"Close your eyes," he said then lead me to were ever we ment to go.

"Are we there yet?" I asked for the hundreth time.

"No," he answered. A hint of smile in his voice.

"What about now?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No."

"Peeta!'

"I'm kidding," he laghted, "We're here."

I opended my eyes and we were standing infront of a door. On it was room C789 and a post-it note saying 'newly weds' on it in cursive writing. Peeta picked me up and some how opened the door. It took me till then I was still wearing my wedding dress. Some of the fabric at the bottem was torn from the result of my running. Inside was a nice little living room. In it were three doors. A bathroom and a bedroom and I'm not sure what the last one is. In district 13 there was no need for kitchens, landry rooms, or even dinning rooms. The goverment provided that. Peeta carryed me into the bedroom as he sat me on the bed.

"Welcome home, my fire," he said with a warming smile.

"It's beautiful, Peeta," I said gitting up to hug him.

"I have something to show you," he said once more.

"More?" I said in suprise. This apartment was already perfect.

"Yes," he nodded and he led me to the third door. When he opened it I felt like I was in the woods, back at 12, with my dad or Gale. On the wall was a mural of the forest with birds and everything. In one corner was a dark wooded rocker with a forest green pellow. On the other side aginst the was was a wooden crib. It was an entire nursry.

"I love it, Peeta," I said wrapping my arms around him.

"I thought you would," he said, "I've been working on that mural for a while."

"I should of known you were the painter," I smiled.

"Now my bride," he wispred in my ear, "we should be off to bed. Fortunatly it is larger then a twin bed.

I smiled, "We have a big day tomorrow," I said going on my tiptoes to kiss him

"Why?" he asked.

"Becasue it will be my first day married to you," I said.

"Good reason," he said, "I'll need all the sleep I can get to keep up with you."

With that said we went to bed. Now if this might of not been the way I saw my wedding bed. Atuatly a few years ago I never wanted to marry or have kids. How times change. But I guess I'm happy. me, Peeta, the baby. We are all healthy and happy. Then I thought of Gale, Johanna, and well no one. The must be devistated. Life has a funny way of working. At least for one day the odds were in my favor. Or at least that is what I thought when I kissed Peeta good night.


	27. Chapter 27

**Ok time to write more. Do you know that to fight writer's block I read. It's true. I read a lot. Like Jackie Faber to the outsiders. From gracling to hunger games. From fruits basket to ouran highschool (some of you nerds get that). Anyways enjoy.**

When I awoke I excpected to see Peeta's warm face. Instead alarms were going off everywere. The whole world fell into a red tint as the lights flashed. I saw Peeta yelling at me to come on. I suppose it didn't matter that I only had my night dress on. As we ran out of our apartment door hundreds of peoplee filded into the hallway. All going into one derection, down.

"What's happening?" I yelled to Peeta bearly over the sirans.

"There's a bombing," he said in panic, "We have to get to safty!"

Soon his statment was comfirmed with a low rumbbleing sound. It had started. But just bearly. I couldn't see left from right and soon even got separated from Peeta. It worried me and I tried to go back to look for him.

That was until someone grabbed my arm. I turned around and saw Kendra. "Come on, Katniss!" she shouted and hearded me and the other hospital patance to were ever we were going. Before I knew it we were lower then I have ever been in District 13. We entered a room so large I could not see the end. On the ciling was some dim lights. There was also lines. They scaned my code then handed me a backpack and a number. That was a number to one of the 5 by 5 foot areas taped of. Each had a side that faced the wall and in the was were two bunk beds.

I sat there and waited for Peeta. But he didn't come. Soon the traffic grew thin as everyone came to their sections. I got up to see if I could find Peeta.

"One minute till doors lock," announced a voice.

I ran for the door. But the guards stopped me. Through the smoke I saw a glimmering blond hair. It was Peeta carrying someone. Someone with rusty brown hair and glasses. It was Beetee.

He was pasted out in Peeta's arms. But he still couldn't walk if he was contiouse. I rembered the Hunger Games made sure of that.

"Ten seconeds till doors lock!"

Peeta's face was worried. He tossed Beetee's body through the doors. He landed less then three feet away from me. Then the doors spammed shut. And Peeta was on the other side.

I fell to my knees in fear. Crying in my hands. Then I heard a wimper. I looked up and saw a girl with long blond hair and a hospital gown by the table were only a few backpacks were left. It was Johanna.

"What do you mean you never scaned his code?" she cryed.

It took a minute to register. But then it hit me. Not only was Peeta trapped on the other side. So was Gale.

**I know there is a seen were District 13 was bombed in the real MockingJay. But this is my version of the book based off of that book.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry for the late update the weather has put out the internet a few times. Anyways enjoy.**

Peeta's Point of View...

I saw Kaniss fall in tears as the doors closed. Then black. I wasn't knocked out, it was just that it was so dark and smokie I could no longer see past my nose. There was a low rummble and I knew another bomb hit us. Then before I fealt someone grab my wrist. Who knew it could be an angle...

What ever it was, it lead me through the destruction and the falling scraps of meadle. Before I knew it a door closed and a candle was lit. I found there was a bench behind me and I sat down. The light came towards me and ,even thought my eye sight was blured, I was finaly able to idintafy the face that just saved my life. It was Gale, Katniss's friend.

"Were are we?" I asked in a horse voice followed by some coughts. It took till then to realize I was breathing in smoke that whole time. My lungs were on fire.

"It's an old mining shelter back before the dark days," he said looking at me through the flame. "We had some like these back in District 12 mines."

"Oh," I said then coughted some more. My vision got more blury and soon I was seeing doubles. Then nothing. As I closed my eyes I heard Gale yell my name.

I don't remeber much of the mining shelter. I was past out for most of it. All I thought of was saving Katniss. I was back in the 74th Games. She just yelled my name. No use I was already dieing. Wait. No I wasn't because she was nursing me back to health. I remeber her warm smile as she brushed back my hair. Then the tables turned and I was helping her stay alive. It was close calls on us both but we made it out. Then the berries. Those stupid nightlocks. So sweet smelling but potent. Then we won the Games. But in this dream Katniss never spit the Nightlock out. I was washing my moth out in the lake and saw no one beside me. Instead a cannon and my Katniss behind me, dead.

I ran towards her but she never got any closer. I shout her name KATNISS KATNISS KATNISS!

Then I opended my eyes as someone shouted my name. Shaking me with such strength. It was Gale.

"Is Katniss alright?" I asked.

"How should I know?" he answered, "We've been in this shelter for at least a week."

I was out for a week? That can't be true.

"Can't you rememeber anything?" he asked.

I shock my head. "Got any food?" I asked. It felt like hunger burnt a hole throght my stomach. He handed me a peace of beef jerky. I just staired at it.

"Are you going to eat?" Gale asked in an annoyed tone.

"I don't eat meat," I said.

"You did in the games," he pointed out.

"I was dieing in the games."

"Your dieing now."

He had a point. I needed food. I took the beef jerky and slowly chewed peaces in my mouth.

"Has the bombs stopped?" I asked between bights.

He nodded. "They lasted 3 days. I think they remained here until yesterday to ensure no surviers. I don't think they expected the bomb shelter were everyone else is."

"Are you sure everyone made it there alive?" I asked.

"No," he said in a worried voice. "You didn't and nither did I. I'm sure lives were lost within this week."

"So," I said trying to get off subject.

"I'm worried," he said. "I need to know if my family is fine. If Johanna is fine. If Kat-" he stopped him self.

"I'm worried about Katniss too," I said.

"Yeah. But your her husband. I'm not even related."

"She loves you like your blood," I said, "My own mother would never do that!"

"True," he stated. I'm not sure I was offinced or complamited.

"So... why Johanna?" I asked wondering what any guy could find in that girl. I mean the first time I met her she was stripping to her underclothes. And that was in the lobby of the Training Building!

"I'm not sure," he amitted. "There's just something in her eyes."

"Like what?" I muttred.

"Like the way she laghts even when she's mad and how she's not afraid to get dirty and hunt. How she's a reble and how she loves the forests."

"Dued," I said, "She was raised in District 9. All there is is forest."

"Still yet," he said.

"How is she right now?" I asked.

"Who knows. But before the alarms went of she just fallen asleep," Gale said looking down. "I can't say if I'm happy or sad about the misscarrage."

"Why?" I asked finaly feeling well enoght to sit up, "It's your kid, right?"

He was silant.

"So your telling me she slept with someone other then you and got pregnant?" I asked.

"No," he wispred tunning his head away. "It was all the stupid Capitol. I hate them."

"Join the club," I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Is it wrong to be mad when the person you love is pregnant with someone elses child?" Gale asked still avoiding eye contact.

At first I thought he was talking about Katniss. But no it was Johanna he cared for now. "No," I said and let the words run out, "When Katniss told me she was pregnant I thought it was you."

"What do you-," he started but then he just said oh.

"I was angry. I loved her but I thought Katniss had never really loved me."

"What if it was never their fault. Should I still be happy she misscarried?" he asked.

"I don't think you should ever be truly happy," I said.

"More like missrable," he muttred to himself.

"Are you sure you never wanted that baby?" I asked.

Gale sat in sliants for a minute then staired me in the eyes. "The truth is. I never got the chance to love it. Do you know what Johanna said that night?"

"What?" I asked.

"She said 'Gale, I think we should try for a baby'. The truth is I'm not ready."

"Nither am I, nither am I."

We stopped talking. I thought for a seconed I heard birds throught the outside of the shelter. Not anybird... the mockingjay.

Maybe there was hope.


	29. Chapter 29

**I don't want anyone to take this the wrong way but... CINNA'S BLACK! I looked up the actor playing Cinna in the new movie coming next spring and Cinna is black. Now I can understand a tan but this is like Grover being black in Percy Jackson. It just dosn't fit charicter profile. I mean Rue and Thresh ... district 11 yes but Cinna NO! My poor poor Cinna. Also want to say someone threatedned to throw cake made by peeta at me if I don't update... I was wondring if I really should or not update. Also thanks to AvargeWriter now editing my work this is atuatly readable (THANKS A TONS!) so look up her stories. Also if you are into percy jackson the first chapter of neptunes son is on the athors websight now. :D**

Katniss:

Johanna seemed really shaken up that Gale wasn't there, and honastly I was too about Peeta and Gale. So we both walked over to my taped off area and sat in silence for a while. She just sat in the corner and chewed on a gronola bar, she was clearly not in the mood for talking.

"I think I'm going to check on some of my friends," I told her. She just shrugged and let me go.

First stop was mom and Prim. Prim told me that mom was helping some of the hospital patients get situated and would be back shortly, then she justed cooed over my swollen stomach. Apperantly she really wanted to be an aunt more then I wanted to be a mother. I'm not sure if I'm even ready despite what Peeta tells me. Peeta... please be safe.

My next stop was Finnick but I happen to pass Madge on the way there. She sat with Delly and Danny. I haven't talked to her much but Peeta said all of Madges' family was gone.

"Hi Katniss," Madge said as I passed.

"Oh," I said realizing I was stopped in my tracks. "Hi."

"How are you newly weds and the baby?" Delly asked.

"The baby and I are fine b-but Peeta didn't make it to the bomb shelter," I said now seeing how true the words were for the first time.

"I'm so sorry," said Madge as she got up and put her arms around me.

I saw right then how selfish I really am. There is Madge Undersee, lost everything near and dear to her heart, and she's more worried about me? I wish I could do something. But it's not like she has any family left. Or does she?

"Madge can I show you someone?" I asked.

"Sure, Katniss. But who?"

Before she could answer I was searching through the faces pulling her behind me. Finally I came to Haymitch and Noel. They lost Allen and I never gave it more then a minute of thought. The dude sacraficed his life for me. How selfish have I even been?

"What are you up to, sweet heart?" Haymitch asked with a glance.

"Have you ever met Madge?" I asked.

"Katniss, what are you doing?" Madge wispred in my ear, but I ignored her.

"Katniss, I try me best not to meet anyone," he answered taking a drink of what ever he had in that bottle -just taking a wild guess... alcohal-.

"Well this, Haymitch," I pause and look glance at Madge," is Madge Undersee."

Haymitch did a spit take at the name Undersee. Poor Noel almost got hit with the vile liguid if it wasn't for her quick reflexes.

"Undersee?" he asked wiping off his mouth.

"Yeah," answered Madge.

"As in the mayor's kid," ha asks, in shock.

"Was," she corrected. "All of my family died in the attack."

"Not all, my dear," Haymitch answered leaving a silly expression on Madges' face.

"I don't get it," said Noel. "Did you know her family well?"

"I should," Haymitch answered, "and so should you."

"Why?" asked Noel just as confused as Madge.

"Because," answered Haymitch. "Your her cousin."

This lead to gasps from both Madge and Noel as well. Haymitch and I on the other hand seem to be on the same level, like most situations.

"That's right," said Noel as she came to her sinces, "You said mother was the mayor's youngest daughter. This must be the other sisters child."

"So your mother was my mom's sister?" asked Madge.

"Yeah," answered Haymitch for his daughter, "and I'm her father."

"I was never told I had cousins," said Madge.

"You have two," answered Noel looking down, "There was also Allen, my twin."

"Where's he?"

Noel took a deep breath, "He died."

Madge suddently did not look so upbeat and happy. But she did manage a smile and said, "Thank you Katniss. I believe I should stay here with the little family I have left."

I nodded and moved on. I soon found Finnick comforting Annie.

"What's wrong?" I asked them.

"Annie is afraid of thunder storms," Finnick said.

"But there's not storm," I pointed out.

There was another explotion. Not deep but it did make a loud clapping noise like thunder. Annie clinged closer to Finnick.

"Shhh. It's ok," he said as if he was the only person in her world. In all honesty he probably was.

"No. No. NO!" she screamed shaking her head. "No don't kill me."

"Shhh. No one's here to hurt you. It's just me," Finnick said. He looked up at me, "You better get back to Peeta."

"They locked the doors and won't let me out," I said.

"What?"

"Peeta didn't make it," I told him.

"You mean he's," he begins to say those dreadful words, but I cut him short.

"No," I snap, "or at least I hope not."

At that point I find it a good time to leave. In the corner of my eye I see Kendra, hovering over a patient. I walked over to her to see how she was. The last time I looked at her she seemed exhausted. As I made my way over to her, I recognized the patient's face. Cinna.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing major," Kendra answered. "Just some inhaled smoke. He'll be fine in no time."

Cinna looked up at me and gave a weak smile. It was clear he needed rest as much as Kendra. With my wedding last month and the bombing today I guess sleep has been limited to both.

I finally made my way back to Johanna and found her stroking something dirt colored. It was Buttercup, the stupid cat. How many lives did this thing even have?

"How are you?" I asked, sitting next to her.

"How can you be so calm?" she asked me.

"What?"

"How can you sit here and smile when your husband could be dead? I mean you child might not even have a father!" Silent tears streamed down her face. She was past her breaking point.

"I can't. But Peeta has always come home and so has Gale. They're both strong. I know they'll pull through."

"Katniss, am I acting too worried about Gale? Are they..."

I was lost again but just let her ramble on.

"I mean after I healed from what the Capitol called 'persuation', Gale was there as a friend. Then I found I loved him and he loved me too. But then the baby and telling him. Then no baby! It's all so much, and do you know what I said to him?" she looked at me straight in the eye's as if staring into my very soul.

"No," I said slowly shaking my head.

"I told him I wanted another baby. Just like that I told him I wanted to raise a family with him. I don't even know if I'm ready so how can I expect _him_ to be?"

"Johanna," I say sternly.

"What?"

"I don't care if you're not strong," I say as if that had value.

"I know. That's why I trust you, Katniss," she says in a soft voice, "I was never strong not even in the games. I'm usless."

"But that's why you won. Because you always reach your goals."

"Not this time," she says, "The doctor told me I probably would never be able to have kids."

"Does Gale know?" I asked.

"No," she answered. Then she pulled out a simple gold ring, I recognized it as Gales' fathers wedding band. The ring Gale would never take off unless..."But when the war blows over... he does want to marry me," she tries a smile, hardly reaching her cheeks as she watches her sliver of hope


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry these updates are taking longer. Me and my editor (avragewriter) have been a bit busy so this is what you get. Also check out my FictionPress account. My pen name is the same as this one: KaidaHara. I do not have any storys up but I hope to in the next day or two (of course I will still be writing this fanfic). Thanks and enjoy.**

I was in a state of shock for a second. Then I blinked and said, "what was your answer?"

"I told him yes," Johanna said playing with the ring between her fingures.

"Did you mean it?" I asked. I'm not trying to sound protective but Gale is almost a brother to me. If he ever ended up with someone who didn't love him back, well let's just say I'm good with a bow and arrow.

"Yes," she said still looking at the ring, "I meant it."

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

Her answer was simple and obviouse for everyone here, "I'm going to sleep."

And that she did. Right on the stone floor. I don't think I could deal with the hard floor (that's me being selfish again) so I took the bottom bunk with the thin mattress and pillow. In the morning when I woke up, Bombs still sounded in the distanse and I could just pray Peeta and Gale were alright.

Slowly hours turned into days. And after three the bombs stopped. We were about to go out on day 4 but a remaining camera gave feed back of people searching the rubble. Capitol forces. So saddly we were still in the underground shelter. On day six, the Capitol left the area, or at least we hope. On the seventh day we were finally schedual to be released in groups.

A few minutes before my group was released Coin called me to her office. I was reluctant, but went. It was very nice compared to the current living conditions of the rest of District 13 with a queen bed (at the least) was in one of the back corners of the room. She sat at a cherry oak desk, waiting for me to aproach. Everything seemed to revolve around her comfort.

"Have a seat, Katniss," she said gestering to the two chairs that lied infront of the desk. "We have much to talk about."

"What's wrong. I've done all the stupid video tapings," I said sitting comfortably.

"True, but it's not enough," Coin looked at her watch then back at me.

"We're running out of time," she said.

"What do you mean," I asked not following her thoughts.

"We need to take the Capitol before the next reaping. Don't ask why. It is clear that Districts 3 through 12 are on our side. Today I found even District 1 has given into our demands, Two is not far behind. But the Capitol, we need before the reapings."

"What do I have to do with that?" I asked.

"You are our little Mockingjay, Katniss. Our greatest weapon against the Capitol. The people of the Capitol feed off your personal life. Do they not?"

I thought about all the times I saw cameras and people wanting to interview me and the victory tour. They did gossip about Peeta and I. Mostly me.

I nodded in agreement.

"I started thinking. We have a girl. She is married, pregnant, and she is already an important peace to this war. What do I possibly do to get this one girl more attention?"

I wasn't sure what her answer was but I knew I didn't want to hear it.

"Katniss, did you see how the Capitol was at the edge of their seat when you and Peeta do your little love act in life and death situations?"

I wanted to say 'its not an act' but Coin kept talking.

"Simple solution. Put the both of you in a life or death situation," she folded her hands and sat her head on them and gave a smile as if to praise herself for her own evil idea.

"What do you mean?"

"Katniss, have you ever been in a war zone?"

My first though was I was going to die. Then again that thought comes to me on a regular bases. My next was get out of there. I stood up and started to leave the room.

"And Katniss," Coin said in her cold voice, "Do remember what can happen if you go against me?"

I rushed out of the doors of this so called shelter. It scared me. _She _scared me. And now I have to find my husband, dead or alive. Let's hope alive.

We were searching for the boys for about 3 days. It was me, Johanna, Finnick (of course Annie tagged along), Haymitch, Noel, and Madge. Prim wanted to come and so did Kendra but both were working in the hospital. Delly and Danny were coming but then Danny came down with a cold, nothing serious but Delly couldn't leave her brother. So it lead to our group of seven wondering through the rubble for any signs.

The first place we checked was the lower levels. Thankfully the Capitol only annihilated District13 and the bombs only destroyed the first 8 or 9 levels. We still had plenty of room to live. Then we checked the rubble and there was no sign. Now we were searching the surrounding woods to see if they were wondering there.

"They're dead, Katniss," Johanna cried.

I hated that word. "No they're not. We _will_ find them," I said still looking.

"Katniss, you should take a brake," said Madge, "You've gone 3 days with barely any sleep, you need to rest. This can't possibly be healthy for the baby."

I knew she was right. But until Peeta and Gale were back I wasn't going to ever get to sleep. "If you give me one more hour and we can't find them we can go back. All right?"

"All right, sweetheart," answered Haymitch.

I had one last hope. I spotted a Mockingjay in a tree nerby. It's blue feathers dirtied by some ash. Then I wistled Rue's four notes to signal the day is done, the four notes to signal her safty. Hopefully one of them would remember. The bird sang back the notes and took flight. All we coud do now was search.

_Peeta POV:_

Gale and I both decided it was safe to leave our shelter. We open the lock and debris came falling in, tt was like we were climbing a mountain of trash. The only hope was the sliver of sun rays in front of us, calling us forth. Soon we made it and came into a forest.

"How did we end up in a forest?" I asked.

"I think the mining shelter was on the very outskirts of the district, but still a majority of the district is built underneath a forest landscape."

"We got to get to the District. Any ideas?" I asked look around at all the brocken tree branches.

"No. I guess just walk and you'll end up somewhere."

His sollution was the only one we had so that's what we did. I listened for any signs of District 13... or Katniss. But all I could hear were those Mockingjays. They all sang the same thing as if no other tune laid in ther hearts.

"Why does this tune sound so familiar?" asked Gale who was apperantly also annoyed by the birds.

"I'm not sure," I said realizing I heard it before. No, I haven't heard it, I told myself. Pushing the thought to the back of my mind I said, "The forest sure does remind me of the games."

''That's it!" exclaimed Gale.

"That's what?"

"The games. Some ally of Katniss' used this call to signal safety."

"You mean Rue?" I asked remembering the little dark skinned 12 year old that died.

"Yeah. I think Katniss must be close by," he said in excitement.

"So the more calls the closer we are?" I asked catching on quickly.

We both started running forward towards the noice, with each step we grew closer. Finaly I hear it. I heard her voice scream, "PEETA!"

"Katniss!" I yelled still running at top speed -which is not easy to do with a mechanical leg.-

"Peeta?" she screamed. I couldn't see her but I knew she was close.

Then I hear a diffrent voice. A voice I knew, Johanna maybe. She shouted Gales' name.

Instantly Gale's speed picked up as he shouted her name in response.

I still had no idea were they were until something hit me in the side causing me to fall on my back. I slowly opened my eyes and saw brown hair, gray eyes, and a bright smile. I sat, up staring at her. It was the first time it really registered that Katniss and I really were married. I looked at her stomach thinking of our child. Katniss was safe, our family was safe. She couldn't wait one more seconed, and to be honest neither could I. She leaned in for a kiss and I wrapped my arms around her. When we finaly released eachother as she lay her head on my shoulder.

"Peeta," she wispered. I thought she was about to say 'I love you' or something comforting but instead she said, "We're going to the Capitol."


	31. Chapter 31

**sorry for the long wait. I had writers block combined with studying how to drive because I just turned 15. Good new is I got my permint bad new is I hate the photo of me. Oh well... enjoy**

As Peeta and I walked hand and hand to the destruction called District 13 I told him what Coin demanded from us. When I finished he just shook his head up and down as if he understood. But I knew he was truly afraid. For the rest of the way to our apartment he said nothing. Thankfully we still had a home. It barely got away untouched. We sat in the living room area looking at the tv for the District announcements but instead got the annoying snow on the screen.

"Peeta what's wrong," I said muting the T.V. because the static was giving me a headache and I couldn't stand that on top of my backache.

"Everything," he said not even bothering looking my way.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Katniss, your half way through your pregancy and you can't go out to a war zone," he complained, "The baby could be harmed. Or worse."

"I was in the 75th Hunger Games pregnant. Plus the baby _will _die if we don't go," I reminded him.

"I know, Katniss. I just can't see how I am going to protect you this time," he said.

"Maybe some sleep in an actual bed will do you some good," I suggested.

"Yeah, your probably right," Peeta said yawning. Then before he could even get to the bed he fell asleep on the couch.

The subject that could put both of our lives in danger was not brought up for a few weeks. Mostly because of the reconstruction. I also didn't see that many people within that time. They were all so busy. I did however manage to see Kendra a few times for check-ups. She told me the baby seemed healthy, which of course was good news. After things have settled down and everyone was back to their normal schedule's I was called to meet with Beetee.

Through all the comotion I honestly forgot the guy excisted. But there he was, in the dephts of District 13, working in a lab.

"Hello Katniss," he said greeting me. I had just been escorted by guards to this heavily guarded area.

"Um... hi," I said looking at all the technology around me. Surely there is more weapons and computers in here then all of District 3 and the Capitol combined.

"We have much to see and very little time," Beetee warned as he pressed his glasses against his face.

"Ok," I muttered following him around the labyrinth of isles.

"Now I have a weapon that would suit you perfectly and," he pauses in thought," oh what's his name. You know gold eye liner," Beetee said trying to remember.

"Cinna?" I suggested.

"Yes! That's right Cinna and I have designed a technologically advance armor to protect you and your child."

"Like my mockingjay suit?" I asked.

"A little. By the way, Katniss, how far along are you?" he asked looking back at me.

"Um... about six months," I said awkwardly, taken by surprise.

"Well I suppose you'll be a bit over seven months when you and Peeta are shipped off to war. That means about a month and a half to train."

_I can do the math_, I thought. But that thought subsided when we entred a room where Cinna stood putting finishing touches on what appeared to be my mockingjay suit.

"Oh, your here," he said turning away from his work. His eyes looked up from Beetee who sat in his chair and he smiled at me. "Hello Katniss."

"Hi Cinna," I responded.

"Well as you can see..." started Beetee as he explaind the outfit. I stopped listening after a little while because it's like listening to a foreign language called nerd jargon.

Through out the following weeks I was in traning. They wanted to make sure that I knew what to do in any situation I may come across. I guess they took the saying safe then sorry to literally. I didn't mind, it felt nice having a bow back in my hand. Gale and I were even allowed to go into the woods a few times. Kind of like the old days except back then I didn't have a watermellon strapped to my stomach.

Before I knew it, Peeta and I were going to leave the next day.

"Good morning, my sunshine," Peeta said as he served me breakfast made up of bread. I recognized the pastry as a work of his own.

"Thanks Peeta," I said about to dig in.

"Well I thought it would be good to relax before we go off to the Capitol," he said. Then he muttered something barely audible to my own sharp hunters ears. I easily distinguish it quickly. It was somewhere along the lines of: "I can't believe they would do this to you. After everything you've done."

I just finished stuffing the pastery in my mouth. "Peeta, it's ok. I'm fine." Suddently my watch started to beep and I realized I had to go see Kendra for the last time before I was to leave. "Sorry Peeta," I said rushing up and getting some clothes on.

I finally made it to the room I was supposed to meet Kendra in and sat down on one of the chairs in the room. Everything was so silent until Kendra appeared in the door way.

"How are you today, Katniss?" she asked as any doctor would.

"Fine I guess," I answered placing my hand on my stomach.

"And the baby? Has it been moving normally?"

"Yeah, me and Peeta-"

"Peeta and I" she corrected as I rolled my eyes.

"Well Peeta and _I_ were watching it move the other day in our home."

Kendra continued to ask questions and write things down on her clip bored. As she worked I noticed a shiny drop of saline fall down her cheek.

"What's wrong?" I asked as if I was talking to an injured animal.

"I-It's nothing," she said stuttering on her own words.

"Don't worry," I promised, "I'll be fine."

"It's just that your the closes thing I even have to a child, Katniss," she said putting down her clip bored.

"Sometimes you feel more like a mom then my own ever was," I said realizing that my mother and I still had an awkward wall between us, yet to be demolished.

"Well," she said pushing back the tears, "Your scheduled to come back a week or two before your due."

"I guess that's a good thing," I asked, more of a question than a statement.

"Yes. But please be safe," she warned.

I smiled at her wondering if I would ever see her again. I'm going to come back, safe with my child lulled by sweet dreams.

After my visit with Kendra I skipped lunch. I had no desire to eat that the current moment. Instead I hid in one of the many hiding places I found wondering the halls of district 13. I sat there wondering what life would be like if the districts had won against the Capitol during the dark days. Rue would be alive. Allen would be alive. Mags would be alive. Dad would even be alive. My only regret would be that I would have never fallen love with the boy with the bread because I would have never needed the bread that one rainy day.

"Are you okay?"

The voice made me jump but I turned around and saw it was just Peeta.

"You seem more afraid then me," he said sitting next to me. Then he gathered the hymn of his T-shirt and wiped the tears off of my face that I didn't even know was there.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"Gale. He said you would be here."

I should have guessed. Gale is the only other one who knows my hiding spots and ever since the bombing the two have strangely enough have been getting along.

"Peeta," I said my voice shaking. "I'm terrified."

"Me too."

"No, I'm afraid that if anything ever happens to you. Could _I_ go on? I know my mother couldn't. Neither could Haymitch."

"But your stronger then them, Katniss. You are fire," he said reminding me of my nickname, the Girl on Fire.

"I hope your right because the fate of our family lies within the events of the next few days."

"I know," Peeta said holding me tight.

By 12 a.m. we were placed on a large hovercraft leaving for the war camps set up in district 1. Peeta and I had been escorted to a plush room that held other people of high possitions or at least _positions_ in this war. Like the fact that Finnick was sitting on a chair beside Haymitch, or with Johanna and Gale were on the couch across from them. Even Noel was in the room.

"So let me guess," said Haymitch. "We all for some reason or another have been black mailed to go to the war zone. Right?"

"I was told that all my remaining family would fall under a life or death circumstance if I did not go to the Capitol," said Gale who was putting his arm around Johanna.

"I was told a similar thing about Gale," said Johanna as she gave a little peck on Gale's cheek. I could tell it was going to take a long time for me to get over the fact that my life long friend and the person I never trusted in the arena were in a relationship like that. Honestly I think it's hard to see Gale in any type of relationship.

"I know Dad and I were both threatened with every inch of our lives," said Noel handing Haymitch a cup of coffee. "In his case he will be rewarded with a hangover." The tone of her voice made it clear that she did not approve Haymitch's drinking habit.

"What about you Finnick?" asked Haymitch, "We all know the love bird's possitions. What about you and your girl."

"Annie," Finnick corrected. "Her name's Annie, and well her health has not been as strong as normal. She could not come on the trip but I was told if I failed to show the hospital would 'fail' to provide her with care."

I looked at Finnick. In such a short amount of time he has changed from the sweetheart of all the Capitol's women population into a caring boyfriend. Or at least that's the last I heard. With spring in the air at District 13 you could never tell who's engaged and who's not.

"So it's true," I said sitting in a seat, "We're all here and we were all black mailed. But I want to know one thing."

"What's that, sweetheart?" asked Haymitch, smiling sarcastically.

"Is Coin any worse then Snow... I mean who's the real villain anyways?"


	32. Chapter 32

**Honastly this is one of my favorite chapters so far. I fell it came out right and stuff. Anyways here you go. The 32ed chapter of my version of mockingjay. Please review. Also I have a question. Witch do you prefer? the real mockingjay or this one? Also want to say I'm so sad this is almost over if your lucky there might be up to 40 chapters. It depeneds. Anyways I might make a siqule. Is that a good idea? Thanks for reading... enjoy**

Haymitch gave a weak smile as if he was some what proud of me for coming to that conclusion. Then he said, "Sweetheart, everyones the villain when it comes to the games."

He was right. This entire situation was no more then an over glorified Hunger Games. Last one standing wins, but this time you only have three targets. Snow, Coin, and anyone who stands in between you and them.

The only thing that broke the silence was the roar of the hovercraft as it took off, followed by Peeta's forever caring words. "Come Katniss," he said, "You should sit." Peeta lead me to a love seat and I sat. In the silence I just staired at my swolen belly. In a about six weeks I would be a mother and Peeta a father. The idea still frightened me. I never wanted kids. I can only hope I would not deliver my child into a world ruled by a dictator.

My eye's opened a bit wider as I feel the child move, doing flips like a tumble weed while deciding his foot needed to jab my belly. Watching me Peeta asked what was wrong.

"Nothing," I said, "The baby is just kicking." I grabbed Peeta's strong yet gentle hands and placed it on the spot the child just hit.

"I felt it," he said, smiling a rare smile that soon melts away with sadness.

"Yeah," was all I could say to my husband as I set my head on his sholder then drifted asleep. Dreams of my child screaming in night as bombs fall from the sky tear at my mind, but are quickly demolished.

"Katniss, wake up we're here," Peeta said shaking me awake.

"Already?" I asked giving a small yawn, "That was fast."

"You slept a long time," said Peeta helping me up.

"Are you ready?" I asked as we walked into the hall way.

"May the odds be ever in our favor," he said under his breath. But unlike Effie's words of encouragement I have found that the odds are never quite in my favor.

We arrived in a war camp in the heart of district 1. It was nothing as Cinna described it to be. Well, much has changed in a small window of time. Tints lined the walls of the hospital were I heard blood chilling screams. The clock of the justic building was hanging by a thread from the roof which was mostly scorched by what ever hit this city. Cots lined the streets along with people of all districts wondering like a colony of ants, smoke filling the air. I questioned if this was the ruins of Steam or the magnifacent city I visited a little over a year ago.

A guide lead Peeta and I to a collection of tents that were aligned in a circle like shape. A man with shaved head and a military uniform came over my way.

"We are pleased to have you in our group Ms. and Mr. Mellark," he said in a deep voice that was on the border line of yelling orders and screaming at a child, "This is group 117 and is in charge of some classified information that could make or break this war."

"Nice to meet you," I said putting on my fake voice I used when in the Capitol. Peeta did like wise.

"I would normally put new recruits through a series of drills but considering Ms. Mellark's condition and with both of your experience I suppose we could skip that, but I still expect full participation when we are on the real deal. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," said Peeta, "May I ask your name?"

"Just call me Sir," he said in almost a growl. "Your tent has been already set up. Please place your possessions in it and be ready to eat dinner."

We did as told. I took my camouflage back pack off my shoulder and set down my high tech bow. Peeta did the same with his bag. The problem for Peeta was that Beetee, although being a genius, could not find a way to make a killing machine out of high tech frosting or even high tech frosting for that matter.

We spread out our sleeping mats and pushed them close. I knew that for the next four weeks we would need each other's comfort. After setting our things in the thin bed sheet of a tent we rejoined Group 117 in the center of the circle. There was a dim fire light and over turned barrel and buckets worked as seats along with a few chairs. I was about to take the groud to sit on, but when I was about to go down an older man, obviously district 6, offered me his chair. I thanked him and took it as Peeta sat at my feet.

We were all served a roll and some soup. I knew better then to ask what was it's contents but it oddly reminded me of the soup Greasy Sae would serve me and my father.

In our group was the other Victors and friends along with some gentlemen and a few women. I talked to a few people that I did not know, most came up and thanked me for all I have done. Yes, I started a war that could potentially kill you and everyone you know if it had not already. Then a dark skinned man sat beside me. He wore ragged overalls and a straw hat, something that would tempt Lady to eat it.

"Thank you," he said. His voice sounded like a quiet thunder, rumbling through the rain.

"Your welcome," I said like a broken record.

"No I can express how thankful I am for you protecting my little girl," he said.

I never had seen this man before and had no idea of me portecting any one. The only little girl I protected was Prim. And in the Games my eyes were always on Peeta. I looked down at the man. His eyes focused on the fire that reflected in them. Dark almost black eyes. That's when it hit me, this was Rues' father. The resemblance was clear. Both had dark skin and those eyes, like looking at her dieing eyes all over again. I don't recall seeing Rues' father at the victory tour but then again it was harvesting time and he looked like a strong worker in the fields.

"No need to thank me. Rue was a true blessing. It's clear that her spirit lives on to this day," I said, offering a smile comforting smile.

He gave a slight smile and looked up at me. "She was my oldest daughter, as matter of fact she was my second oldest child."

"What happened to the first?" I asked not seeing a child older then Rue at the Tour.

"He was killed in the 72nd Hunger Games when Rue was just ten years of age and he twelve," his eye's quickly filled with saddness.

"I'm sorry," I responded. I thought of how hard it must be to lose two children to the Capitol. At that thought I hugged my stomach fearing if I failed this mission that too would be my child's fate.

"He was strong and brave. Thinking back I can see well why Rue picked you of all people to form an alliance."

"Because I had the Mockingjay pin," I said in more of a question then a statement as I quickly touched the cold mettle of the pin that hung on my shirt.

"Well kind of. But not only that. Rue was very fond of those birds, but I truly think she saw her brothers' spirit in you."

"I saw Prim in her," I said in an inaudible voice.

"But I thank you for protecting my daughter and even comforting her as she left our world."

"Your welcome," I said thinking of the old lullaby I sang.

"If it's not to much to ask could you please sing that song again. It was the first sound she heard as a infant and the last as a dieing girl."

I nodded to him and fixed my eyes on the growing fire. I envisioned little Rue jumping from tree to tree like a Mockingjay herself. _She is free now_, I told my self, _and so is father_. The I opened my mouth and the tune came out.

_Deep in the meadow, Under the willow_

_A bead of grass, a soft sweet __pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when they open the sun with rise_

_Here it's safe and her it's warm_

_And here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_And here your dreams are sweet_

_and tomorow brings them true_

_Here is the place were I l-_

I stopped at the word love. Tears were streaming down my face as I buried my nose into the shoulder of Peeta who was on his knees in front of me.

"I'm sorry to upset you Miss," Rue's Father apologized.

"She's fine," said Peeta for me, "The song just has so much meaning to her."

"I understand," he said standing up then giving us a slight nod of the head before wishing a good night and walking off to his own tent. In Peeta's arms I closed my eyes and fell asleep, knowing the weeks ahead I would need all the sleep I could get.

At some point in the night I awoke. There in the stillness of the night was a little wimpper. I rolled over and saw Peeta sitting up staring into space, as a small tear trickled down his face. I reached up to wipe it and he gasped then noticed my presence.

"Hello beautiful," he said with a weak smile.

I just stared up at him, silently waiting for his tears to stop.

"Get some rest," he said leaning down to place a kiss on my lips and then his hand on my stomach.

"I know you're afraid," I said.

"The last time I was at the Capitol I was close to death."

"Weren't we all," I muttered.

"Katniss, if you could understand the pain that I went through believing you were in love with," he paused as if he no longer wanted to blame this on Gale, "another then you would have died."

"Two words," I said, "Child Birth."

He gave that smile. The same one he gave when I found him caked in mud about two years ago in the games. It was one saying I'm happy your hear but I'm in pain.

"I'm sorry," I apologized for being so inconsiderate.

"It's fine Katniss. I know your under a lot of stress."

"Well this time the Capitol will not capture and torture you."

"I know," he said then we were in silence for a moment, "It's you I'm worried about."

I looked at him agian. How with blue eyes looked at me in the little light that fell in the tent from the outside moonlight. I could see his true fear was allways me. Like wise mine I believe is him.

Peeta laid down putting his long blond hair on his pellow. Then mouthing 'I love you' I did the same and there in the little moon light we had we fell asleep, hand in hand, curled up under a thin blanket in our cramped tent. Just the Girl on Fire and the Boy with the Bread.


	33. Chapter 33

When I awoke Peeta was no longer there. I braided my hair and crawled out side the tent. All of our group was doing some drills with Sir leading them so I quietly crawled out and sat by the group who was about to do some push-ups.

"Please sit out of the way Mrs. Melark," shouted Sir.

I looked up and he was hovering above me. I shot him a glear and tried to get up, but quickly realized I couldn't. Some of the gentlemen around me had to aid me as I stood. I told them it wasn't necessary but they insisted.

The rest of the day was a blur. Tons of drills. Lunch was the only thing I seemed to be able to participate in.

I sat down on a over turned barrel next to Peeta. He smiled with sweat dripping down his face then looked down at my abdomen.

"I'm fine," I reassured him knowing how nervous he has been lately. Around us sat the rest of our friends.

"That was pointless," said Johanna as she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"I enjoyed it," complained Gale who always enjoyed a good long run through the woods.

"No the girl has a point," corrected Haymitch who practically quit as soon as he started.

"Stop complaining," demanded Finnick. He had been so quiet lately I almost forgot about him. His T-shirt was drenched in sweet and his eyes were lonely and dark.

No one spoke for a few minutes until Peeta turned to me. "After lunch we can go visit people in the hospital," he suggested.

"Don't you have to do more drills?" I asked.

"No. The group is planned to do a ten mile run," with that said I could hear a groan form Haymitch and Johanna, "Anyways, Sir excused me from it because of my leg."

From time to time I forget Peeta's handicap. I lifted up his pant leg and looked at the mettle as the sun reflected off of the mettle.

"Ok," I said agreeing to the hospital visit. Maybe this can prove to be more camera time, and this time, I have Peeta. He always knows what to say infront of the camera.

After finishing up we walked hand in hand to the building. I could hear crying as I ascended the blood stained stairs to the front doors. Peeta pushed them open and the smell was almost overwelming. We went do the hall to a room full of cots. Each one was a man or women in dieing condition, suffering with every breath. Many recognized me and thanked me for all I have done.

Along the way I saw a young women crying. Of course many people were crying in the room, whether out of fear or pain, but something made me stop and go up to her.

"Hello," I said placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me. Her teary brown eyes seemed to recognize my face as she pushed back her brown hair.

"Katniss Everdeen?" she questioned as if she could not believe her eyes.

"Katniss Mellark," I corrected.

She gave a small smile through her wall of tears. I sat on the cot beside her.

"So it's true. You _are_ carring Peeta's child."

I gave a simple nod.

"I-I hope your child is born healthy," she stuttered.

"I do too," I said placing a hand on my stomach. She began crying a little more, making me fear that something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

"It's my family," said the girl who was, I suspect, nineteen or so in age.

"What happened?" I asked with simpathy.

"When the army of District 13 came they killed everything in there path. That included my husband and child. They almost killed me. When I awoke I faced the fact that all my family was gone. My sweet husband and my handsome son that was no more then seven months old," she started to choke on her words so I let her lean on my shoulder.

What if I was her. Peeta killed. My child killed. Everyone gone. I knew then that this could go on any longer. As soon as I see her, Coin is dead, split with arrow in her heart.

Peeta and I walked through the Hospital and listened to the storys. I learned all the more how cruel Coin really was. Some storys showed the villain as Snow. Although no one needed to convince me that I hated Snow with a passion.

As the days went by so did the dieing people. It was not uncommon for a hundred people to just drop dead a day. Before I knew it we were about to be in the Capitol. Our form of transportation, walking.

Of course Peeta was even more furious about this. Making a pregnant women walk all the way to the Capitol was absurd. Some of the ways he even begged to carry me. I denied most of the time except for a few times where I was close to falling. Within three days of travel we approached the outer city wall.

"Here is where our life changes, men," Sir yelled a bit too loud. Some one in the crowd gave a fake cough and our leader rolled his eyes and corrected him self, "Men _and _women."

If I survived the next three days I'm home free. Peeta helped me put on the helment to my updated mockingjay suit. _May the odds be ever in my favor_, I thought as we barged though the gates. Yes, such a good tactic. Let's go screaming on the top of our lungs while running in the capitol. Never mind that there wasn't anyone in the streets. No normal TV or music blasting through a window. Then we heard it. It was the blood chilling voice of Snow.

He spoke but I could not find the source of the words, "Welcome," he said, "To the 76th Hunger Games. Last one standing wins."


	34. Chapter 34

**Just want to say I still need Tributes for my new story. It's were you creat the tribute and I write the story. Just read the first chapter and it will explain. It's called 'The Tributes'**

Most of Group 117 looked in confusion, the rest of the victors and I seemed to catch on quickly. None of us were sure what happened to all the people in the Capitol but the city was the arena. And like Snow says; last one standing wins. 'Wins what,' you may ask. Well if we can find a way to kill Snow first then maybe I won't have to find out.

Peeta grabbed my hand and started to run. We both knew that Snow had all the cards. Off Peeta and I ran all the way to an abandon store. We ran in the doors and hid behind racks of clothes as we heard explotions go off. Having no idea who was alive and who was dead, we slowly walked out of the building. Ash was falling from the sky waiting to settle on the ground.

I turned my head to look down the street. There was a group of people running down the street, lead by the captan of group 117. Saddly there was even more bloody forms on the ground. Peeta and I ran after the rest of our group. For now, we needed to stay as a team.

Before I knew it the sun was setting on that horrifing day. Our small group huddled together in the storm shelter of an abandon apartment building. There was our leader, Peeta, Johanna, Gale, Finnick, Haymitch, Noel, five other soldiers, and I. Eight men and four women.

I examined each unfamiliar ash covered face. My spirits went down a bit when I noticed Rue's father was not present. _If he's lucky, _I thought,_he'll be dead already._ I hoped he was, then, he would be with Rue and his son.

"I have a feeling were all that's left of Group 117," said our leader. "We should get some rest. Three will keep watch then we'll rotate every hour for four hours."

We all shook our head agreeing to this.

"Who's first?" asked Gale.

"How about you, you, and you," he said pointing to Noel, an older man, and the other women.

I leaned against Peeta. My mouth was dry and I was longing for sleep that I soon found. But when I awoke, it was four hours later. Apperantly no one wanted to wake me up. At first I was angry at this fact but then figured there are 13 in the group and that would mean one of us wouldn't have to stand guard. It was clear they thought I needed the most rest.

We started up again. Our stomachs hungry and throats thirsty.

"We need to make our way towarrds the Training Center," said Sir, "I have a strang feeling we'll find our target there."

"On the way we need food and water," mentioned Gale.

It was clear that our mission was to kill Snow as fast as possible. Treat it like a mission, not the Games.

As we roamed the outter parts of the Capitol we came across no eatable food or drinkable water. Even all the stores were rid of all we could use. I knew why. In the center of the arena there was always the supplies. They were luring us in to our own death. I could tell that not all of us would make it, I could only pray I was wrong.

After what seemed to be eight hours of wondering I spoke up. "We have to go to the center part of the Capitol."

"She's right," agreed Johanna, "Either way we have to go."

"They most likely have traps," suggested Noel.

There was some quiet whispers then our leader broke the silence. "Ok let's head in!" And he took off in a run as we followed behind.

For the first few blocks nothing fell in our way. Then on the fifth one we found our first trap. Once setting foot in the intersection the pavement crumbled and what appeared to be a black hole was revised. There went our leader and a man that apperead to be in his thirtys. Just like that we lost two members.

We all stood just inches from the ledge. Peeta, being as frightened and protective as he was, pushed me back a bit from the edge of the hole.

"How are we going to get to Snow now?" asked Johanna.

I was caught by her question. _How do we get to him?_ Then I remebered the bow and supplies on my back. I took my back pack off and took out some rope I had hoping it was long enough. Then I grabbed one of the arrows Beetee had designed for grabbing on to hovercrafts and other mettle vehicle. Maybe it would work on the stone buildings across from us. I tied the rope to the arrow in a tight knot Finnick had shown me once before Peeta was rescued and got ready to shoot.

"You can't be serious," said Peeta catching on to my intentions.

"She's always serious when a bow is in her hands," warned Gale. And I have to say, for once he was dead right.

I closed my eyes and released the arrow, praying for it to work. Then I slowly opened my eyes and found my plan had worked perfectly. I gave a hard tug on the rope to make sure the arrow wasn't going to give out then handed the rope to Finnick. He seemed to understand what to do and tied it securely to a lamp post.

"I'll go first," I offered. I didn't get a chance to even take a step when Peeta ran in front of me and started to monkey bar his way down to the other side.

I stood in horror as my husband risked his life. Finally I was relieved when he made it to the other side. Next Johanna made her way with ease. Appearantly the years of cutting down trees built upper arm strength. Next Haymitch, the other two men, and then Noel followed by Gale. After him came the one women I did not know. She used the rope as a type rope and walked with ease to the other side. I guessed that she was district 6. They always did have a thing for sports including gymnastics.

Now it was just Finnick and I.

"I'll go next," I said getting ready to climb. Finnick gave a quick nod then I made my way. I remeber being a good climber but that was before everything. Once I was half way across sweat was poring down my forhead and my hands were getting slick.

"Are you ok?" called Peeta.

"Yes," I managed to get out. Then before I knew it my hands were slipping and I was dangling by one of them. Every musle in my body was screaming and I knew right then I was going to die. I quickly glanced at Peeta. I saw the worry in his eyes as he had to be held back form running after me. I thought about my unbore child never getting the chance it deserved, then, I let go.

To my suprise I was not dead. I opened my eyes and saw Finnick above me holding on to my wrist. His sea green eyes staring at me in terror.

"Hold on," he said.

"To what?" I asked barely managing to get the few words out.

"Get on my back," he ordered.

With the last bits of my energy I got piggy back style on his back and we began to move. Inch by inch we got closer to Peeta. Soon I was close enough to reach for Peeta's out streched hand. Except I was afraid that I would fall. I closed my eyes tight and hoped for the best. Funny how when everythings gone hope remains.

The next thing I knew my tired body was layed on the cool cement ground.

"Katniss? Katniss, are you ok?" asked Peeta as he brushed some of my lose hair out of my face. Slowly I opened my eyes and saw his terror filled face give off a small smile. Then he picked me up and started to carry me closer towards the heart of the Capitol.


	35. Chapter 35

After a few blocks I finally made Peeta put me down to walk, yet he still hadn't left my side. I was exhausted, thirsty, hungry, and in pain. This was just about as bad as it could get. This was worse then the Hunger Games on many levels. It's not like we can get supplies anywere and we had not hope of sponsors.

All we could do was continue into the heart. I was always looking out for any traps such as our last one but all seemed quiet. Dangerously silent.

"Everyone stop," I said as the sun threatened to burn us high in the sky.

"Why?" asked the older man, but he quickly was quiet after Gale shot him a life threatening glare.

I listened. Maybe my once deaf ear was better then a normal human's hearing. I listened carefully. Then I heared it. The sound of someones nails scratching a black bored.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

I was answered by strange looks and comments like 'she lost her mind'. Then the noise became clear. Turning behind me I saw a pack of mutts. Each ran like a large cat and seemed as flexible as one too, but instead of fur there were blue and green slimy scales. Some bared their teeth revealing sharp K-9s. Others staired at us with their morsel like black eyes. Each just ran at top speed to there target. Us.

I had no time to comprehend the situation fully until someone picked me off my feet and started to run. I at first thought it was Peeta. But it made no since why he would carry me when he was bad at running himself due to his leg. I looked up and saw Gale. I wondered how many so guys have picked me off my feet today.

The mutts screeched a sound that sounded like a syren of some sort. There we were, running for our dear lives once again.

"There," shouted Haymitch. I looked in the direction he was talking about. There in the street was an uncovered man hole.

The first one to get to it was the women form District 9. Then next was Finnick, then Noel, and Peeta. Carefully but as fast as possible I was lowered into the hole, Peeta's arms securely around me. I couldn't tell who else made it in the tunnel, but just that after a few more moments the cover was on. Then the rattling sound as the mutts flew over our very heads.

As we descended through the tunnle it grew cold and damp. I wondered if they put traps down here as well. Well of course or the man hole would have never been open to the public to fall into. They wanted to lead us towards something.

When we finally made it to the bottom Haymitch took a quick head count. There was now only eight of us. Johanna, Gale, Noel, Haymitch, Peeta, Finnick, the District 9 women that answed to Elanor, and I. The other two men in our group must have been the mutts' dinner.

We walked towards our right. A stream of sewer sludge flowed in the opposite direction beside us. The stench was unbearable like the District 1 hospital. As we walked, I nervously wondered what had our world would come to.

We all walked in silence. Until we heard a whimper. It went on and on, and was starting to give me a headache.

"Who's making that noise," I snapped at what was left of Group 117.

"No one," answered Peeta putting a hand on my shoulder. But the noise kept going on. Like a child crying. But no, the sound had a distinct accent. The Capitol.

I started to walk faster, making my way forward. If the noise was not our groups' then it was somewhere ahead.

Soon the path devided and I made it clear I was following the wimper. And it payed off.

Suddently I stopped. I could see a rainbow of dying people. Sparkling jewles in there skin, from Purple to blue hair, crazy clothes matched with unusual sad faces. We had just stumbled on the Capitols' population.

The first thing I wanted to do was save them. I might hate the Capitol but I realize the people did nothing wrong. Then, out of the corner of my eye, there was a little flicker. I realized there was a force field between them and us. I would have to save them later. After Snow was dead.

I turned around and to where the path split and went the other way. My group was still following me as we walked along.

Then the path stopped just like that. There was a ladder going up the wall.

"What do we do now?" asked Johanna.

"Climb," I said. I was the first to get up and push off the cover. The room was little more then a supply closet filled with cleaners and brooms. I was in the drain climbing up a latter. I looked at the only light source in the room. It was the ray of light peeking for under the door. I put my ear against the wood as some of my friends came into the small room.

"They're hear," said an unfamiliar voice.

Then I heard someone I knew. Chills worked there way down my back as the person walked closer to the door. Soon the scent of blood and roses entered my nose. "I know," he said as he opened the door. There I was face to face with Snow.


	36. Chapter 36

**Still need tributes for my other fanfic...**

He held out his hand to help me up. I didn't want his help and swatted it away.

"Want to play hard to get I see," he said. "Very well. Guards! Take them to Prison A!"

Apparently prison A was little more then the basement of the training center. Minus all the weapons. Basically a huge mettle and cement room. We sat there for the longest time in silence, afraid to speak because we all know the Capitol is listening. I walked around hand and hand with Peeta. Maybe this would be our last walk.

Finally a guard took me to a near by room. It took all of Peeta's strength not to beat up the guards and remain seated. I entered a room. The guards leaving me there, no doubt on the other side of the door. There was only a desk with a chair turned in the opposite direction, I slowly walked over to it.

"Good job, Katniss," said the vile voice of Snow as he turned the chair to face me. "You have convinced me."

I protectively placed a hand on my stomach remebering a year ago when he told me to convince him of Peeta and I love for one another.

"Don't worry I'm not here to harm _you._" The way he said it made me question wether or not my group was safe or even alive. "I want to make a deal with you," he said putting his fingers together. "Help me gain power and I'll make it so your child never is in the games."

I thought how amazing it could be if my child never had to go what I went though. Then again if I completed the mission no one would ever have to even hear of the games again. I slowly shook my head side to side.

"I see all my offers are below you," Snow said.

"A snake rest on the ground looking for it's victim but a Mockingjay is free to fly in the air. So yes _you_ are below me." I knew what I said was very daring considering my position.

He just gave an evil snake like smile and then said, "Katniss, every bird becomes tired and at there weakest moment they are vulnerable."

I understood. He pretty much told me I was in no position to talk, but what about act? I quietly put my hand behind my back and felt the dagger I placed in my pocket before I ever entered the Capitol. I gripped my hand around it knowing I had only one chance.

"Katniss," he started again as he stood and was walking closer to me. "That Peeta of yours. I think he would look very hansom in a coffin. Do you?"

That was it. Now he was threatening Peeta. His cold body was directly infront of mine and I could feel his breath suffocate me. He held out his hand as if he was about to touch where my unborn child layed. Thats when I did it. I took the knife from behind my back and dug it into his heart (hopeing he even has one).

Snows face registered no suprise. All he did was fall to the ground forming a pool of red blood. While doing this he whispered his last words. They were; "If I die so will you."

I quickly turned away from the grueling seen. There was one way out. I grabbed the dagger out of Snow's dead body and was ready to open the door.

The two guards had no chance to know what happened to them before they fell dead. I quickly ran to the training room were my friends stood, thankfully unharmed.

"What's wrong, Katniss?" Peeta asked noticing the bloody dagger in my hands.

"I-I killed him. I killed Snow," I said in a shaky voice.

I had a few looks of disbelief shoot at me. But all soon came to the realization that we had to get out of there, and fast.

First we raced towards the streets with no problems, ignoring the sound of explosions behind us. Then I stopped, an odd wet feeling trickling down my leg. Peeta turned around as he saw me standing in the street.

"Are you ok?" he asked. I just seemed to staired into space thinking, no this can't happen now.

"What's wrong, Katniss?" he said in almost a shout.

I looked into his soft blue eyes. "Peeta," I said, "My water just broke."


	37. Chapter 37

**Peetas' POV:**

I'm not sure on what to think. Not only are we in danger but our child is about to be born too. "What do you mean your water just broke?" I asked in a panic like voice, "The baby isn't due for another two weeks!"

"Well tell the baby that," Katniss said.

We clearly had no time to argue. Not only was a hovercraft outside the city walls waiting for us but our child was on the way too. I picked her up and took off. Rubble from buildings were falling and explosions went off behind us. Finally I ran in the hover craft as it was closing it's doors.

"Picked off your feet again, sweet heart?" Haymitch, who was standing in the room, joked.

"She's going into labor," I explained. That certainly got everyone's attention.

The rest of the day was a blur. Katniss was taken to a private bedroom in the large hovercraft and was brought some of the best doctors in the districts. Not Kendra, which did anger her some.

I told Katniss I would not leave her side but then around 10:30 p.m. Katniss begged me that I got something to eat.

I walked down to the room we rode in on the way to the Capitol. Some of the people weren't there, but Gale was. Ever since the bombing we were some what friends.

"How is she?" asked Gale.

"Fine," I said. "The doctors present reassured us that the labor was going well for Katniss being a first time mother." I grabbed some soup, that was set out in the room, and a roll and sat down.

"Afraid?" Gale asked.

I nodded in response.

"I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I know," I said, "but our lives will never be the same. Now we'll be responsible for a living person. I just don't know if I'm ready."

I was so nerves I could only pick at my food. But because Katniss told me I should eat (and I was hungry after going that long without food) I did eat some of the food, Lamb stew.

As I tried to eat and Gale tried to talk to me the minutes ticked by. Before I knew it someone was tapping on my sholder. I quickly turned to see who it was. It was Noel.

"I was told to come get you," she said. "Katniss is getting close to having the baby."

I jumped up, almost spilling all my food, and raced out the door. When I got to Katniss' room I could hear screaming. I opened it and found the doctors crowded around Katniss. I pushed my way though the crowd to her.

Sweat poured down her face and she looked up at me and said, "You better like this baby, Peeta, because I am _NOT_ doing this again."

I gave a little smile. Yep that was my Katniss sitting there.

"You need to push, Katniss," instructed the doctor. Katniss (for once in her like) did as she was told. "Good I can see the head," said the doctor.

Katniss's grip on my hand tightened at she attempted to bring our child into the world.

"There!" exclamed the doctor. With in a few second I heard a beautiful cry come for the doctor's arms. Katniss gave a smile of relief and looked up and me and I down at her as we awaited the gender of our child.

"It's," the doctor started.

"A girl!" another doctor finished.

A girl! I couldn't believe it. I was going to be happy with a boy or a girl, but I did wish for a little baby girl. And now Katniss and I had one. A girl born into a world where Snow and hopefully the Hunger Games no longer exist either.

The doctors cleaned our child and wrapped her in a light pink blanket.

"Would you like to see your child?" the doctor asked.

Katniss shook her head up and down like a kid wanting candy or some other treat. The doctor handed her the little pink bundle. I carfully looked over Katniss' shoulder.

Down in the blankets was are little girl. She slowly opened her eyes for the first time. They were a lovely dark gray like her mother's. Peeking from under the little light pink hat she wore were blond curles. That was our girl as beautful as could be.

**Katniss:**

It was hard to understand that this little baby in my arms was mine. To me she looked more like Peeta. She even had his fair skin, even if it was wrinkly, but she sure did have my eyes. I looked down at her, not even realizing I was smiling. We were all alone. Just Peeta, our little girl, and I.

"She's amazing," said Peeta softly.

"She looks like you," I said.

"No look at her nose," he protested.

I gave a little laugh. We sat there in silence admiring our baby.

"What should we name her?" I asked Peeta.

"Any ideas?" he said looking at me.

I tried to think. It was hard to concentrate on anything other then my child. Then it hit me. A flower my father use to point out to me during the spring.

"How about Belladonna Lily Mellark?" I asked.

"Bella?" he said hearing the sound of it. "I like that."

I smiled. "Hey there little Bella," I said to my child even though I'm sure she couldn't make since out of my words, "I'm your mother and here's your Daddy."

"Can I hold her?" asked Peeta.

I nodded carefully handing Peeta our child. I looked up at him. He seemed like he had been a father forever the way he looked at our daughter.

Later on that night around 12 p.m. we allowed visitors. All of the victors, plus Gale and Noel, gathered in the room.

"She's beautiful," said Gale admiring my child that he held.

"What's her name?" asked Johanna who was leaning over Gale's shoulder.

"Belladonna Lily Mellark," said Peeta.

"Belladonna Lily?" asked Haymitch, "You mean the Naked Lady flower?"

I glared at him. He had no right to make fun of my duaghter.

After much talk and cooing over our baby I grew more and more tired. I did how ever manage to eat some lamb stew. So did our friends as they left the room. Before I knew it there was only us three again.

"I'm exausted," I said with a yawn.

"Here you should sleep," he said taking Bella away form me after she had her own dinner.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'll watch Bella. We should arrive in district 13 sometime in the morning. I'll wake you up then."

I gave another yawn and laid down staring at my husband and child. I couldn't believe it. All those years of telling myself I would never marry or have children dissolved like mist. I was happy. Ecstatic really. The Captiol defeated and my child safe, everything was perfect. Then a nightmare entered my thoughts; Coin is still alive.


	38. Chapter 38

**So hear is the next chapter. After this I have two normal chapters planed and then an epalog. So by the end of this week I hopfully will have this fanfic complete. :D**

With my new born child in my arms and Peeta standing beside me, we were ready to exit the hovercraft. I wasn't sure if the news of our Little Bella had made it out yet. I secretly hope not, but that dream desolved as I found Prim and Mother waiting outside the craft.

"Let me see her!" exclamied Prim as loud as she could without waking Bella. I slowly handed her my child.

"She's beautiful," my mother said embracing me with a hug.

All I could do was nod.

"So what did you name her?" asked Prim.

"Belladonna," I said simply. At least my child's name was not in the news yet.

"Your father always did love those flowers. When we first got our home after we were married he planted them in the yard. Not long after you were on the way," said mother as a small shiny tear slipped down her cheek.

"You can't deny she's your child," said Prim staring into the pink blankets.

"You can't deny she's _Peeta's_ child," I corrected still thinking Bella looked nothing like me.

"Except for the eyes," Prim said.

"Oh is she awake already?" I walked over and picked up my little baby, "She'll want breakfast at any moment."

"You'll be a good mother," Mom reassured me creating a little smile to smear across me face. Then Peeta and I left to settle down in our apartment.

Within minutes of getting there Bella was crying for her meal. I held her close and sat on the couch.

"I left our bads in the hanger," said Peeta, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Ok," I said looking up at him.

He walked up to me and kneeled down. "Now don't you do anything cute while I'm gone," he said to Bella as her little hand wrapped around his huge finger.

After a minute or so of Peeta closing the door there was a knock. Thinking it was Peeta, I yelled come in. The door cracked open and there was someone I wished met Bella when she entered the world. Kendra.

"How is she?" Kendra asked sitting beside me.

"Hungry," I replied with an tired laugh.

"Belladonna Lily Mellark," said Kendra admiring my child. "I love it."

"So do I."

"She looks healthy considering she was born early," pointed out Kendra.

"I guess so," I said.

"You don't seem afraid any more," Kendra said staring down at Bella's rosy cheeks.

"I'm not. To think that this little girl scared someone who had survied..." I paused to think, "three Hunger Games. She's something I'll tell you that."

"Well I'm happy for you," she said with a grin.

"Anything new happen in your life?" I asked.

Kendra was about to say something as the door flew open with Peeta carrying the suitcases. He placed them down in the corner of the room and closed the door behind and.

"Can I see my little girl?" he asked as Bella finished up her breakfast. I handed our child to Peeta.

"Wow," he said crinkling his nose, "Your meal just seems to go right through you." Bella gave a little smile. Maybe she's more like me then I thought, she seems to know how to get in trouble and enjoy it. Peeta took our child in the nursry to change her.

"Well I should go," Kendra said standing up. "Your doing well so far."

"Bye Kendra," I said as she left the apartment.

I went over to the nursery and leaned in the door way as Peeta attempted to change the diaper. When he finally succeeded and walked over to me with Bella and gave me a little kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to go visit Cinna," I said remembering how much I owe him.

"Would you like our child or should I keep her?"

"He can see her later," I sigh.

"Fine," he said before pecking me on the lips before gesturing with a smile to the door. I bent over and gave Bella a little peck on the forhead and left the apartment.

Once in the depths of District 13 I was able to find Cinna.

"Katniss!" he exclaimed as I walked in the room covered with fabric. He left what ever design he was working on and gave me a friendly hug. "Seems like you lost some weight," he joked. Then he looked at what I was wearing, "We need to get you a new closet," he said.

I saw what he meant. Since all the outfits packed were for a pregnant women they were all to big. I ended up borrowing some jeans from Johanna and stealing a black T-shirt from Peeta.

"Can we do that later?" I asked Cinna.

He gave a smile. Then ignoring my question said, "Now when do I get to see this daughter of yours, Katniss?"

"If you ever deside to leave this place you can see her at lunch."

Cinna gave a smile. I hadn't seen him this happy since he got here in District 13. I wondered what could make him so blithe, but the thought was enterupted by an alarm coming from a clock buried in the countless yards of fabric, all diffrent shades of diffrent colors.

"I must go," he said practically rushing out the door.

_What could be so important,_ I questioned myself. I just shrugged and was about to leave the room in search of Peeta and our baby until something caught the corner of my eye. It was nothing more then a photo album. I saw Cinna's life before my eyes as I thumbed thought the photos.

First was a baby picture of Cinna. The very young women holding him must have been his birth mother. She looked just like Cinna. The same brown hair and eyes and even the same expression on her face as she smiled. The next few were of Cinna accepting an award of some sort. I remebered how he designed the Peace Keeper uniforms and was wondering if that had anything to do with the plump Capitol man shaking Cinna's hand. The next five were of school pictures. Slowly Cinna aged into a teenager. Then there was a news cliping titled "Fashion Prodigy in Danger". The photo was of Cinna's frightened face the time he was suppose to be in the came a suprise.

There was him and a girl that must have been Portia. Her arms were wrapped around Cinna's neck as he extended his arm to take the picture. Soon they were all of Portia in diffrent outfits, some even had Cinna in the photos. Then they came to some of me on the chariot were I earned the title 'Girl on Fire'. Next was more of me. Me in the games and victory tour wearing the outfits 'I' created. Then there was one of Portia holding up a positive pregnancy test with a huge smile, next was one where you could tell just enough that she was with child. Portia smiled into the camera Cinna held out as he placed his free hand on her stomach. Then the was a smaller picture. I could tell it was from that machine that let you take a look at an unborn child. I heard about them once from my mother as she was talking to a women who was afraid for her unborn child's health. I never payed attention and forgot what you called them. But the image was clear enough. A baby boy. I knew to look at this must be hard on Cinna. The next few were of Peetas' and I's wedding. Then taped to the back inside cover of the album was a small note.

It had pretty cursive writing that was detailed with every stroke of the pen. It read:

_Dear Cinna,_

_If you are reading this now then my fate is secured and cannot be change. Execution is what they have planned for me to hurt you, to make you watch .I do not wish you pain nor my our child's', the one we tried so hard for. Your fate may not be the same as mine for you are destined to be a hero as am I to die here in this state. If you do live to read this Cinna please make these silent promises for me. Live each day. Smile each day, and bring joy to some lonely hurt person each day. This will not be hard for you my dear. I remebered when I cried and you smiled or when you showed me what there was to live. I know that everyday you brought joy to me. Just don't turn hard when I am gone. I love you but if you won't try to live on then what use is it for me to die. To rob the world of your ideas and kindness? No. Please Cinna never let my death ruin you, because your not weak like me. You're strong and talented. So please take a breath of air and remember that your taking that breath for me, to live when I cannot. For our child. Thank you my dear._

_Your true and dear love,_

_Portia_

The words blurred into one another as tears started to form. I didn't know I could cry after all the crying I had done in my life, as if all my tears were gone. But no, this was too much._ Peeta_, I thought, _would Peeta ever do that for me if I died now?_ _Or what if I died back in the Captiol still carrying our Bella?_ I know I wouldn't. I would tie a knot, just like the little necklaces Prim and I made as children. _Strange things would happen here. No stranger would it be if we met at midnight at the hanging tree._

The Capitol took everything. That was clear. I had a long way to go untill anything settled down to the thing called normal. I thought of the years to come, Bella growing up, taking her first steps of saying her first words. Rebuilding the districts from the rubble that was left. No doubt I would have some role in starting the goverment from scratch. The goverment... COIN!

I set down the album then shot out of the door. I had to settle something with Coin


	39. Chapter 39

**Ok here is you seconed to last chapter. I got sad just writing it. It's a sad cliff hanger but it had to be done...**

I ran at the top of my ability towards Coin's office. I had remebered the bows and arrows I hid when I first came to the district. Coin was about to end. I couldn't take it any more. Her selfish ways and unthinkable ideas. If my daughter was that engangerd before her birth what crazy death sentence of a plan had that vile women thought of next?

I raced towards a hiding place of mine near the hospital where I hid the bow and few arrows. I grabbed them and kept running. This was my chance to finally put an end to things.

I bursted through Coin's door and stared into her cold eyes. Snow might of resimbled a snake, but Coin reminded me of a hawk. A much greater threat to a mockingjay. Not only that but in the corner of my eye I saw a familiar face. There, my little sister, Prim, stood with a tray of food. Her little face shook up after her being caught in the center of all of this.

"Prim," I said aiming my bow at Coin's head, "leave."

Prim looked confused as Coin told her to bring her food.

"Don't do it, Prim!" I practically shouted. I was afriad at that moment. It's easy to let go of this arrow and it kill Coin. But what if Prim was too close and something went wrong?

"I just want my food and then you can leave, Prim," she said eyes towards me. Prim slowly walked towards Coin.

"NO PRIM DON'T-" I was trying to say but as soon as she was close enough Coin grabbed her little duck tail and put a knife to her throat. The tray of food splattered on the floor. I tried to register a thought but none would come. That... that monster was about to kill my litter sister.

"Ok," I said. Throwing my other arrows across the room. Then lying my bow on the cold floor.

Prim's pink face was filled with tears. She just stood there terrified. I had taken her place in the games to prevent this and now she stands with a knife threating to pierce her fair neck.

"Now Mrs. Mellark, please leave my presence," demanded Coin.

"Not until you let go of Prim," I said. I honestly was a bit surprised about how strong my voice sounded in that terrifying moment.

Coin calmly let go of Prim then pushed her on the ground as hard as she could.

"Now I warn you if you cross me again Mrs. Mellark you will find yourself a widow. Maybe not even a parent."

I was sick and tired of her threatening my family and I. Everything she told me was going to die. I hate her for everything.

The next few seconds were a blur. As if it was in fast forward and slow motion all at the same time. One seconed Coin stood staring her hawlk like eye at me as if they were as deadly as the dagger in her hand. Then she wasn't there. She was on the ground an arrow planted in her side. I wasn't sure if she was dead but she was dieing. No way around that fact for Coin.

I turned towards Prim. Her eyes even bigger then before.

"I killed her," she whispered in a barely audible voice if it wasn't for the lack of noice. "I killed her."

I was in just about as much shock as she was. My sister was not the killing sorts. She couldn't even handle shooting at a squirrel. She tryed to heal things not brake them down. But now my sister had murdered someone.

I walked closer to Prim seeing her staring at Coins body. I also looked at the vile thing.

"What should be do?" she asked.

I was about to say, 'I don't know' when I saw Coin's eyes. They blinked. She was dieing for sure but she wasn't dead yet.

She struggled into a sitting positon, more blood soaking her shirt. Then she grabbed the dagger from her side. I knew what she had in mind. If she went down someone was going down with her.

I grabbed Prim's wrist as I tryed to lead us out of Coin's office. But then the soft skin slipped out of my grasp.

I heard Coin's last words. Five small words that would haunt me for the rest of my life. "I _will_ kill the Mockingjay!"

I turned around. Coin was dead as she could ever be. But then I saw Rue through my tears. Back in the arena with the spear lanched in her side. Crying and screaming. Only this time the girl had light pinkish skin and blonde waves of hair. I blinked again. But it wasn't Rue... it was Prim.

I looked at my sister. She was still breathing but it was shallow breaths. I had only one thought, I had to get Prim to the hospital. Maybe just maybe, Prim had a chance.

I carefully picked up my sister afraid I was making her pain worse. I didn't dare take the blade out of her skin. I was afraid more blood would rush out. Then I took off down the hall.


	40. Chapter 40

**Ok last chapter then an epalog. Sad ending I know.**

Prim started to whimper in my arms but that couldn't slow me down. It just made me run even harder. Soon I came to the hospital and ran inside the steel doors.

"What's the matter?" asked a nurse at a desk not even bothering to look up.

"She... stabbed... help," I said taking gasps of air in between. The women looked up with a startled face and ran to get help. I looked down at Prims limp body hanging in my arms. She was alive but I had no idea how long she had left.

A handful of nurses took Prim away from me and rolled her down the hall. It was then that all of my emotions hit me. I collapsed on my knees and put my hands in my face as I bawled my eyes out. I volunteered for the games because I couldn't stand for Prim to die. Now all of those efforts were in vein.

Suddently there was a hand on my shoulder. I looked up for a glance to see the blury image of my mother. "Katniss," she asked, "what's wrong?"

_She doesn't know_, I told myself. She doesn't know Prim could die. I whimpered one word but it clearly got my meaning across. "Prim."

It felt like an eternity but really it was just an hour before they would let mom and I see Prim. I slowly walked in the dim room. Prim was in a hospital gown her wound cleaned up and stitched. Mom walked in faster and ran to Prim's side. There was a tap on my shoulder before I could fully enter the room. It was Kendra, I had requested that she help Prim.

"Katniss," she started, "She was eternally bleeding. The knife also hit the side of her lungs. She won't last long."

I nodded. I hoped for just an antidote to fall from the sky wrapped in a small silver parachute, but it was pointless. Prim was dying.

I walked in. Prim lied on the bed her eyes barely open as if the last rays of sun were about to hide behind a hill. Curled up at her feet was Buttercup. The look in his muddy brown eyes told me he would give up every life he had to let Prim live. First thing that cat and I could finally agree on.

"How you felling?" I asked giving off a fake smile.

She tried to return it but it was clear that the pain was too great. "They told me I didn't have long, Katniss," she said her little voice squeeking as she talked.

"It will be ok," I reasured.

"No it won't," she said trying to nod her head but then gave up. "I'm going to die before I have a chance to even make a diffence in this world." Little tears trickled down her pale skin.

"You have. No more Hunger Games because of you," I said.

"But you were the one who was in the games," she said.

"Yeah but I would have never volunteered if it weren't for you. You started the war and you ended this war by killing Coin." Mother's face gave a bit of a shocked expression but she let it go. I countinued, "Now little Bella won't ever have to know what the Hunger Games are."

This put a smile on Prims delicate face. "I'm glad she'll be safe," Prim said softly. "Promise me..."

"What?" I asked.

"Sing the song that daddy sang to us," she said. I was suprised she could remeber. It was the same old lullaby I sang to Rue but it was the same old lullaby that Dad would sing to us on stormy nights. Prim could never sleep when there was thunder outside.

_Deep in the meadow Under the willow._

_A bed of grass a soft sweet pillow._

_Lay down your head and close your sleepy eyes._

_And when they open the sun will rise_

_Here it's safe and here it's warm_

_And here the daises guard you from every harm_

_And here your dreams are sweet_

_And tomorrow bring them true_

_Here is the place were I love you._

_Deep in the meadow hidden far away_

_A clock of leaves a moon beam ray_

_forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_and when it comes to morning they'll wash a way_

_here it's safe and here it's warm_

_and here the daises guard you from every harm_

_and here your dreams are sweet_

_and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place were I love you_

_Here is the place were I love you_

By mid song the life was flowing out of Prim's body much like Rue. The last words she ever heard was 'I love you' and I'm sure those were the last thoughts in her mind. But now she was gone. Her smile, her shining eyes, everything. Prim was dead.

...

It took weeks for me to get back to normal. Within that time I was a reck. I would just hide in a corner and cry. We were able to return to District 12 and bury Prim in the woods where I buriedd Dad's favorite bow in memory of him. District 13 also left some people there to rebuild District 12. Gale was in charge of the project.

When I had to I took care of Bella but mostly Peeta did the taking care of. He would just let me cry in our room. Day and night I would cry. Everything was gone without Prim. Like a deep hole in my heart. I just isolated myself from the world. Within this time I would sit with that cat, Buttercup on my feet. After Prim's death I was his new favorite.

On about my third week of pouting like this I had a visitor. Kendra.

"Why are you here?" I asked not even bothering to look up.

"You have everyone worried Katniss," she answered, "Peeta called me to check and see if you were sick or not."

"I'm not so you can stop your worrying," I said coldly.

"Katniss when are you going to get over this. She wouldn't want you to be this way," Kendra said reffering to Prim.

"How could you know!" I screamed, "You didn't know Prim like I did!"

"Katniss, settle down," warned Kendra.

I was done with this. All I wanted was Prim back. She was like glue. She helped keep balance between everyone. And now nothing.

Kendra just stared at me. Then left as if to say 'fine I won't help you'.

The rest of the day I sat in the bedroom stroking Buttercup's wire like fur.

Peeta came in that night and sat on the bed, then he reached over and felt my forhead.

"You don't feel hot," he said to no one in particular. I looked over my shoulder at him. His face reminded me of the arena. Sad and brocken as if every hope was gone.

I turned back, dreading sleep. The nightmares had been unbearable lately and I couldn't stand it. I turned around in the bed so I was facing him. Then he wrapped his arm around my waist and drew me close as if to say I'll protect you.

I looked up at him and whispered 'sorry' then slowly driffed into sleep. I was safe in Peeta's arms. Just the boy with the bread and the girl on fire.


	41. The End

Little Bella sat in my arms as I rocked back and forth on the swing Peeta had put in our backyard. It was hard to believe our daughter was almost two years old. It felt like just yesterday I volunteered for the games. But then again it felt like an eternity from when Bella took her first steps or said her first words. It surprised me to think that about four years ago I was hunting in the forest with Gale the day of the reaping.

The Districts were rebuilt faster then anybody could imagine. Each seemed to keep their talent (like District 12 coal or District 7 timber) but there was freedom. No longer were you confined to a small spot all your life. You could freely move from district to district and even to the Capitol. For these reasons District 12 slowly repopulated. Most were from District 13 which now was little more then a tourist attraction. Some parts were made into a museum for all who lost there lives in the war, other parts were hotels or shops. I was only there once after moving to District 12. That was for the opening on Mockingjay Day.

The Mockingjay day was a day to celebrate the lives of all who died deaths related to the Hunger Games. It was celebrated on the day the war ended... the day Prim died. Only one has been celebrated with the second just in a week. Yet on that day the remaining victors and family will try to meet in the Capitol.

Peeta keeps in touch with them better then I do. I have exchanged letters with Gale some. He lives in the forest of District 7 with his newly wedded wife, Johanna. I was there one there wedding day and remember how happy he seemed then. Gale writes me how they are thinking of adoption in years to come but for now enjoy their life in the woods.

Finnick and Annie are doing well. They still live in District 4 but they now live with their new born son, Nathon. When I saw photos of him he looked like a baby version of Finnick. The last time I hear of Beetee he was working in the Capitol using the best technology to create what ever pops into that head of his. Kendra also lives in the Capitol. She is working as a doctor there. I talk to her on the phone offten. Cinna unlike other people has desided to make District 1 his home were he coninutes to create his art. Haymitch I see on a daily basis being he lives three houses down from us. I have no idea why but Bella calls him Uncle Haymitch. I just roll my eyes and wonder what goes on in that brain of her's.

Noel was given the offer of a life time when she was elected to become Panem's president. Currently she is doing so well. Panem is thriving with her in charge.

Mother still lives in District 12. I talk to her as much as I can and she loves to see her grandchild. Slowly I find our relationship fixing itself.

"Mommy," says my little Bella, "Let me go."

I do and she goes running as fast as her little chubby legs can carry her in to the arms of Peeta who just entered the yard. I get up and walk over to him. We survived so much together. Sometimes it's hard on Bella when we have to explain how I wake up screaming some nights or how Peeta gets that distant look in his eye as if he thinks he is still being tortured in the Capitol. But everything will be ok. I know it.

I walk up to Peeta who is holding Bella. I wrap my arms around them both. Evething I said and thought four years ago was a lie. I did get married and I did have a child. I did love both of them and the Hunger Games could no longer scare my child like they way they still haunt my mind at night. Or how Peeta still paints those many gory scenes full of blood.

Still yet the memories that are burned in my brain can never truly harm me. As long as I live I will remeber one thing. My name is Katniss Mellark. I survived the Hunger Games, I am a mother and a wife, I have seen things no human should ever see, and _I am_ the MockingJay.

**There you go there's the end of MockingJay: My Version or as me and my editor/friend says MMV. I enjoyed reading Reviews and Writing this. My next up comeing story 'The Tributes' will be comeing out soon so give that a look. I hope you enjoyed it. And may the odds be ever in your favor!**

**Cerdits:**

**Writer: Kaida Hara (aka me)**

**Editor: Avaragewriter**

**And the brain of Suzanne Collins for giving us the Hunger Games in the first place.**


End file.
